Love Is A Battlefield
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Flint va perdre sa place de capitaine. Eleanor s'est résigné à avoir perdu un allié considérable et à reprendre comme elle peut le court de ses affaires. De son côté, Charles comprend qu'il va devoir trouver le moyen de refaire alliance avec elle si il veut continuer à faire de vrais bénéfices. Analyse de l'épisode 1x02.
1. Partie 1

**Coucou mes lapinous ! :) Et voici un nouveau texte sur Black Sails, toujours sur Charles et Eleanor, le projet continue ! :D**

 **Ce texte reprend donc l'épisode 2 de la saison 1 ! :D Mais pour le coup, ce sera un peu particulier, car écrire sur tout cet épisode est vraiment... trop long. Ça ferait un texte énorme. Donc, pour cette fois, je coupe le OS en deux parties. Voici donc la première partie, et la deuxième est bien en court et devrait arriver très vite.**

 **Je n'aime pas trop couper mes OS donc je ne sais pas si ça reproduira, peut-être étant donné les épisodes qui m'attende, mais je ne garantit rien. J'espère, en dehors de cela, que des textes longs ne vous dérangerait pas... dîtes le moi en review :)**

 **Sinon j'espère que cette première parti vous plaira, et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 **"Don't try to explain your mind,**

 **I know what's happening here,**

 **One minute it's love, and suddenly it's like a battlefield.**

 _One word turns into a war,_

 _Why is it the smallest things that tear us down ?_

 _My world's nothing when you gone,_

 _I'm out here without a shield, can't go back now._

 **Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing,**

 **These times when we climb so fast to fall again,**

 **Why we gotta fall for it now ?"**

("Battlefield", Jordyn Sparks)

* * *

 _Ile de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1715._

C'était si calme.

Bien trop calme, tout à coup. C'est fou comme le chaos et le feu d'une nuit peut totalement se métamorphoser une fois le soleil levé. Comme si la lumière du jour mettait les hontes à nue. Comme si elle réveillait les gens de leurs folies passagères de la veille, et leur rappelait qu'ils étaient des êtres humains, et non pas des animaux.

Il n'en était rien, cela dit. C'était juste que tous les ivrognes de Nassau étaient en train de cuver leur rhum dans les chambres des putains, dans leurs tentes où bien à même le sol dans la rue. Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. Même si elle n'avait pas tellement bu, mine de rien. D'autres choses l'avait épuisé et enivrée. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'Eleanor était réveillée. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle sentait les draps frais et blanc sur son corps nue, et qu'elle observait le plafond, en silence. Elle entendait les petits chants des oiseaux et le bruit des vagues derrière les murs de la pièce. Si on se contentait de rester ainsi, dans cette petite pièce vert pastel aux volets de bois délavés, on se serait cru dans un véritable paradis. Avec la délicieuse odeur salée, et le soleil. Personne ne se serait douté que c'était une île de pirates. Une île où quasiment tout était permis.

Mais pour combien de temps, encore ?

Le premier réflexe qu'elle avait eu en se réveillant était d'effleurer le bas de sa joue, là où Charles l'avait frappé la veille. Elle avait senti un élancement douloureux, mais déjà moins qu'hier. La marque devait être joli et surtout bien voyante. Et l'histoire avait du se murmurer partout dans Nassau. Eleanor Guthrie avait voulu dominer Charles Vane en public, et il lui avait montré qui était le véritable chef. Elle leva les yeux au ciel rien qu'à l'idée des bavardages qui devait se faire à ce sujet. Tout le monde devait se réjouir que la tyrannique reine Eleanor ait été un peu remise à sa place par le capitaine Vane. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Et Vane le premier. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire, celui-là, après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre ? Sûrement rejoindre une putain quelconque et tirer son coup. Lydia peut-être. Elle les imagina pendant une seconde au lit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût. Cela ne valait pas la peine d'y penser.

Eleanor jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Max, endormie à ses côtés, tout aussi nue qu'elle. Puis elle finit par se lever doucement, essayant de ne pas la réveiller, même si il était tard. Scott devait être en train de l'attendre en bas, exaspéré où bien il ne tarderait pas. Elle sentit tout son corps protester quand elle se releva mais elle n'en tient pas compte. Max l'avait épuisée hier soir, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait réussie, le temps de quelques instants, à lui faire oublier son inquiétude, ses doutes quand à ce qui s'était passé le veille et le chaos que cela entraînerait certainement pour elle. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse penser à plus rien à part son corps chaud contre le sien, à part ses doux seins contre les siens, à part ses mains en elle, sa langue sur elle. Jusqu'à ce que Eleanor tombe d'épuisement et s'endorme purement et simplement, la tête sur le ventre de Max qui lui caressait négligemment les cheveux, toute deux essoufflées. Durant la nuit, cependant, Eleanor s'était séparée d'elle dans son sommeil, et elle s'était retrouvée de son côté, seule. Et tout de suite envahi de ses peurs et des doutes dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux sur le plafond vert et délavé.

C'était fou aussi, comme la mer délavait chaque mur de cette ville, jusqu'à ceux les plus éloignés. Le sel venait jusque dans le plus profond de chaque pièce et en grignotait les murs. Aucune bâtisse ne pouvait lui échapper ni lui résister. Peut-être que c'était cela, le destin de Nassau, après tout. Pas de finir sous le règne des pirates, pas d'être reprise par les anglais, mais juste avalée par l'océan, manger à petit feu par la mer. Les pirates aimaient à croire qu'elle était la seule chose qu'on devait réellement craindre, et aimer à la fois. Peut-être n'avait-ils pas tort sur ce sujet.

Eleanor réussit à se mettre debout et la fraîcheur du matin fit frissonner son corps entièrement nu, mais elle sentait déjà le soleil quotidien chauffer les lieux. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la coiffeuse de la chambre, dans le fond de la pièce, où traînait une robe de chambre beige, à demi transparente, mais qui ferait l'affaire. Elle l'enfila, le tissu effleurant doucement sa peau et elle se servit un verre d'eau, le buvant tout en allant ouvrir la fenêtre, malgré le fait qu'elle savait que le bruit du battant réveillerait inévitablement Max.

A peine la fenêtre fut-elle ouverte qu'elle sentit la bouffée de chaleur mêlé au vent agréablement frais de la mer sur son visage, de même que les bruits des marchands qui était déjà en pleine activité. Le bordel était, à l'instar de la taverne, en hauteur par rapport au reste de la ville, mais légèrement plus rapproché de la plage. Elle avait une vue directe sur certains campements, ainsi que sur les bateaux au loin. Elle observa silencieusement la baie pendant quelques minutes, entendant Max se réveiller derrière elle, les draps bougeant. Le lieu était paisible. Aussi paisible que cela pouvait l'être quand on vivait sur une île habitée principalement par des pirates. Elle pouvait voir de nombreux marchands qu'elle connaissait bien. Le tailleur de pierre. Le boulanger. La couturière. Le boucher. Tous marchait, certains se saluant en souriant. Elle pouvait voir aussi des capitaines pirates se réveiller négligemment de leurs cuites de la veille, marchand comme ils pouvaient, côtoyant ces mêmes marchands, faisant tranquillement affaires avec eux.

Autrefois, tout cela aurait été impossible. Les pirates se laissaient totalement dicté par leur instinct animal. Ils ne payaient pas, ils tuaient. Ils ne faisaient pas affaire, ils faisaient des exemples. Elle ne comptait plus les atroces récits de massacre qu'elle entendait quand elle était enfant, dans son ancienne maison qui lui paraissait si lointaine, aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait du moment, il y a environ dix ans, quand le soi disant gouverneur de l'île, bien qu'il ne l'était plus depuis très longtemps déjà, à été éjecté de son manoir après que sa femme et son petit garçon avait été sauvagement assassiné. Les pirates ne l'avait épargné que pour qu'il témoigne de ce qui s'était passé, et de ce qu'ils pensait de la présence d'un gouverneur. Le chaos avait suivi à Nassau durant cette période, et son père avait profité de ce chaos pour augmenter la puissance de son empire de pirates, encore mal vu par les pirates eux-mêmes.

Il s'enrichissait sur eux, mais n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qui arrivait à Nassau. A ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un tas de sable qui rapportait de l'argent à leur famille, ni plus, ni moins. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de l'état de cette île ni de ce que les pirates en faisaient dès qu'il rentrait à son manoir, dans les terres. Tant qu'il gagnait son argent et que les pirates restait à Nassau, loin des regards anglais scrutateurs posés sur son père, Richard Guthrie se moquait complètement de ce qu'ils pouvait faire sur cette île.

Ce qui avait laissé des bêtes comme Edward Teach, Samuel Bellamy ou Henry Avery créer leur tyrannie et leurs règles barbares. Cela avait duré pendant des années. Elle avait changée cela. Elle avait changée cette île. Elle avait montré à ces sauvages qu'ils pouvaient se comporter de manière plus civilisée, sans cesser de prendre leur plaisir ni de rester libre. Eleanor avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne pourrait jamais totalement les dominer. Elle savait que les règles qu'elle faisait déjà peser sur Nassau leur semblaient lourdes, et qu'elles n'était acceptées que parce que même si ils les méprisaient, ces règles leur facilitaient la vie. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais tous profitaient bien de son règne. Il y aura toujours des meurtres, des vols, mais Nassau ressemblait à quelque chose depuis qu'elle était aux commandes. Les hommes la détestaient, mais tous étaient heureux des bénéfices bien plus hauts qu'elle leur faisait gagner comparée à son père. Sur cela, elle avait tenu la promesse qu'elle leur avait faite, il y a près de cinq ans. Même si elle avait des doutes qu'ils s'en rappellent encore, de cette promesse.

Eleanor était en train de visualiser des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle savait que tôt où tard, cela risquait d'arriver, elle y avait toujours pensé sans jamais s'en soucier réellement. Cela semblait si loin, comparée aux problèmes qu'elle avait à affronter au quotidien. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle entendit derrière elle Max se relever doucement dans son lit, et elle ne put s'empêcher alors de continuer à penser tout haut :

\- Quand mon père vivait encore ici, cet endroit était un vrai bordel. Les hommes baisait dans les tentes, chiait n'importe où…

Certes, ils baisaient toujours dans les tentes – elle et Charles avait été les premiers à le faire de nombreuses fois…- et même entre les tentes, à même le sable à la vu de tous, mais au moins ils le faisait la nuit, plus discrètement. Ils avaient appris un peu d'éthique, autant que cela était possible pour des pirates. Et c'était grâce à elle et à ce qu'elle avait instaurée qu'ils l'avaient appris. Elle se retourna pour regarder Max tout en poursuivant :

\- J'ignore si ils voyaient qu'ils vivaient tous comme des animaux où s'ils s'en foutaient.

Peut-être était-ce juste dans leurs gênes. Quand on laissait un homme sans lois pendant trop longtemps, une sorte d'instinct primal revenait en lui, et finissait par prendre totalement possession de lui. Teach était l'exemple même de ce genre de type et il avait bien failli faire de Charles Vane un second lui. Et encore aujourd'hui, à la vu de ce que Charles faisait, il restait le plus atteint de l'époque de Teach. Comme tout les autres de cette île, il avait profité de son règne et s'était adapté. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait apprécié le nouveau régime. Néanmoins, il avait toujours cette part animal, bien plus présente que chez tous les pirates de Nassau, qui revenait en lui et qui le poussait à faire ce genre d'actes immondes comme la veille au soir. Cet instinct qui lui disait de dire aux règles qu'elle avait installé d'aller se faire foutre et de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire directement contre ça, parce qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas ce pouvoir, et Charles le savait bien. Il en profitait. Il lui avait porté un sacré coup, hier soir. Un coup dont elle allait devoir se relever comme elle pouvait, mais elle l'attendait au tournant. Bon sang, ce qu'elle détestait ce qu'il avait réussie, malgré sa colère, à faire naître en elle. Les nuits entre les bras de Max étaient la plupart du temps magnifiques. Mais il lui arrivait bien trop souvent de rêver que ces mains douces soient celles durs d'un homme. Et si hier soir elle lui avait cédée, et que Max s'était tellement donnée de mal qu'Eleanor avait vraiment réussie à s'évader, quand elle l'avait suivit dans sa chambre, elle ne désirait pas le moins du monde que ce soit elle qui l'a touche. Avoir été si près de lui avait donné envie d'une tout autre forme de caresse. Une forme qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps et qui lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait.

Et bon sang, ce qu'elle détestait ça. Les choses seraient plus simples si elle pouvait juste le haïr, et ne pas avoir ce sentiment qui revenait inlassablement en elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas cela qui aujourd'hui lui ferait perdre de vues ses objectifs ni ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle recroiserait sa route, car cela ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Elle devait impérativement être prudente, mais aussi se montrer bien clair quand à la suite a donnée. Mais il y avait tant à régler et à se préoccuper à côté aussi…

\- Pourquoi tu parles de ton père d'un seul coup ? Demanda Max, toujours trop perspicace, désormais assise en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Un navire de guerre à été repérée hier, expliqua Eleanor en se dirigeant vers la chaise de la coiffeuse. De la Royal Navy.

La source principale de son mauvais pressentiment, et ce qui faisait qu'en ce matin, elle ne parvenait plus à tellement s'inquiéter de ce que Charles préparait. Elle connaissait Charles et saurait comment le contrer. Elle allait perdre en crédibilité à cause de lui, perdre une grosse somme d'argent et perdre un allié précieux. Cela lui porterait un coup, mais elle savait qu'elle arriverait à se relever, même si la veille elle n'en était absolument pas convaincue. La nuit portait conseil. Son père ne pourrait pas se permettre de la déloger pour cela. En revanche… il pourrait le faire tout autrement, et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait.

Eleanor s'assit et s'appuya contre la chaise postée de travers, en face de l'immense miroir de la chambre. Elle imaginait le pire. Tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Et plus elle y songeait, plus elle sentait le désespoir l'envahir, mais surtout la révolte. Elle ne supporterait pas de tout perdre au profit de son père, au profit de l'Angleterre. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas accepter. Pas après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour faire de Nassau ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Mais que pourrait-elle y faire ? Quelle résistance pourrait-elle opposer à cela ? Elle n'en avait aucune à portée de main, et elle le savait.

\- Et si ce jour était arrivé ? Murmura-t-elle. Si Scott était en ce moment même en bas à attendre de m'annoncer la nouvelle ? « Les Anglais reviennent. Fichez le camp de Nassau. »

Non. Non, elle n'accepterait jamais qu'on vienne ainsi la chasser de chez elle et détruire son travail. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle n'aurait plus de vie, après cela. Où pourrait-elle se reconstruire ? Où pourrait-elle trouver la place qu'elle avait ici ? Nulle part car nulle part ailleurs dans le monde on aurait laissée une femme avoir tellement de pouvoir et d'importance. Si elle devait quitter Nassau, elle serait reléguée au rang que sa naissance lui avait imposé et qu'elle avait défié. Le rang d'épouse, de mère. Où de religieuse. Où de putain. Dans la société actuelle, que ce soit dans les colonies Américaines, en Angleterre où n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde, les femmes n'avait le choix qu'entre ces trois destins. Et aucun ne lui semblait tolérable. Il n'y avait qu'ici, à Nassau, dans cette île coupée du monde qu'on pouvait être tout ce qu'on désirait, qu'on soit pauvre où riche, qu'on soit homme où femme. Ce genre d'endroits ne serait pas éternellement toléré par les empires. Mais c'est le genre d'endroits rares et magnifique qui devait absolument rester hors de porté de ces gens. Et Nassau ne l'était absolument pas… hors de leur portée.

\- Et alors quoi ? Rétorqua Max, l'air de ne pas entièrement comprendre sa détresse.

Cela ne surprit pas Eleanor. Max n'avait jamais vraiment compris son attachement pour Nassau. Max ne parlait que de partir dans un endroit au loin, loin de cette île. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, vu la vie qu'elle menait et la place qu'elle avait. Mais en ce qui la concernait, elle, vivre ailleurs qu'à Nassau était inimaginable.

\- Ils vont faire le blocus de l'île, poursuivit Eleanor, visualisant le cauchemar sous ses yeux. Empêcher tout commerce. Quelques équipages vont résister, mais combien de temps pourront-ils survivre sans le soutien de mon père ?

Car ce salopard serait bien évidemment dans leurs rangs. A leur tête, même, probablement. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il léchait le cul des hauts membres du Parlement, qu'il arrosait les plus hauts noms de pots de vin pour se faire lui-même un nom au-delà du marché noir. Cela n'étonnerait pas Eleanor qu'un jour où l'autre il arrive à ses fins, et qu'il revienne à Nassau, mais cette fois-ci en tant que gouverneur de l'île. Il lui en avait vaguement parlé dans ses lettres, que c'était quelque chose d'envisageable. Et elle avait prié de toutes ses forces pour que ce projet ne voit jamais le jour, car elle perdrait aussitôt tout pouvoir ici. Sauf que c'était peut-être arrivé. La présence du _Scarborough,_ navire qui se réapprovisionnait souvent chez son père, si près de Nassau et prenant en chasse des pirates, était peut-être la preuve qu'elle risquait de tout perdre très prochainement.

\- Petit à petit, leurs forces vont décroître, le fort sera abandonné. Les soldats prendront d'assaut la plage.

Tout en disant cela, elle regarda cette même plage et l'imagina envahit de soldats dans leurs tuniques rouges armées de leurs longs mousquets, tous en rang bien droit dans leur formation répétées mille fois. Dans un ordre impeccable, une discipline infaillible. Tellement à l'opposé de tout ce que représentait Nassau. Elle ne les voyait pas sur cette plage. Cela n'avait juste pas de sens. Elle en aurait presque rit, tellement cela lui paraissait inconcevable, ses anglais bien droit et bien propres parmi des centaines de pirates tanguant et sales. Sauf que la menace était bien réelle et que cela n'avait rien de drôle.

\- A peine le temps que les fumées se dissipent, mon père sera arrivé, soupira Eleanor en se relevant afin de revenir près du lit. Il remettra les pieds ici pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, en agitant avec arrogance le mandat royal qu'il aura obtenu en arrosant tout le monde de pots-de-vin.

Elle mima son père en train d'agiter ce papier, puis s'assit sur le lit en face de Max en applaudissant et en disant bien fort, d'un ton railleur et moqueur, théâtrale :

\- Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour le nouveau gouverneur !

Max eut un vague sourire amusée face à la petite prestation d'Eleanor mais elle aussi comprenait que dans le fonds, tout cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

\- Quelque part à Londres, une espèce de salopard apprendra cette nouvelle, allumera sa pipe et dira : « Enfin… l'ordre règne à nouveau à Nassau », conclut Eleanor en levant les yeux vers Max, d'un ton plus morose cette fois.

Et cette ordre serait la fin de tout ce qu'elle avait bâti ici, la fin de la vie qu'ils menait tous. La fin de tout. Seigneur. Toutes ces idées noires avait le don de lui plomber le moral alors même que la journée n'avait pas réellement commencée.

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était une certitude, sourit Max, sa joie et son petit côté malin naturel pétillant dans son regard.

Eleanor se tourna vers elle, et devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Mais peut-être parce que c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Que cela devrait forcément arrivée, un jour où l'autre. C'est qu'elle ne voyait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Aucune possibilité. Peut-être était-elle pessimiste, mais elle avait de lourdes responsabilités qui la contraignaient à l'être. Max ne les avait pas, ces responsabilités et pouvait se permettre d'être plus détendue et moins inquiète à ce sujet. Et c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Eleanor n'aurait pas aimée voir ce poids gâcher sa bonne humeur naturelle qu'elle avait toujours. Mais elle, elle devait se soucier de tout cela. Elle y était obligée.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais acheter cet endroit, suggéra alors Max d'une voix enthousiaste, le regard amusée mais sincère. Nassau va avoir besoin d'un hôtel. Max pourrait s'associer avec toi, non ? Il n'existe pas de meilleure hôtesse au monde…

Max rit doucement à cette dernière phrase en se laissant aller sur le lit, souriante et joyeuse, considérant sérieusement ce plan. Eleanor s'amusa de la voir ainsi. Elle était belle quand elle souriait et riait. Et cette petite manie qu'elle avait toujours eu de parler d'elle à la troisième personne l'avait toujours attendri. Eleanor pensa vaguement à ce qu'elle disait. Acheter le bordel ? Mh, pourquoi pas, ce serait toujours des revenues supplémentaires. Seulement, ce n'était pas si simple, elle ne pouvait pas juste exiger d'acheter un lieu pour que le propriétaire de ce lieu accepte de lui vendre le fruit de son travail et elle connaissait bien le tenancier de ce bordel, cette belle ordure de Noonan. Ce rapace tenait bien trop à l'argent qu'il gagnait quotidiennement avec ses putains pour y renoncer. Il préférerait mourir.

\- Et que dira Mr Noonan quand il entendra parler de ce plan ? Déclara alors Eleanor, amusée mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rester réaliste.

\- Je sais déjà que ce que Mr Noonan peut dire ne m'intéresse absolument pas, rétorqua Max lentement, d'une voix plus sèche, bien que ce n'était pas contre elle, avant de lever ses yeux noisettes vers elle, se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

Eleanor plissa les yeux, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement se moquer de ce que pourrait dire… on frappa alors à la porte, et Eleanor fut coupée dans le fil de ses pensées, se retournant pour fixer l'endroit d'où venait les coups.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Max.

\- C'est Scott. Pouvez-vous dire à mademoiselle Guthrie qu'elle est attendue ?

Eleanor ferma longuement les yeux à sa voix. Aïe. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était là et qu'elle entendrait chacun de ses mots. Il devait certainement être fâché qu'elle l'ait laissé en plan sur la plage, l'évitant afin de s'en prendre à Charles. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle savait qu'il aurait cherché à l'empêcher de le faire, et il le savait aussi. Il ne pourrait pas non plus s'empêcher sans doute de lui la morale sur l'argent qu'elle avait prêté à Flint, désormais dans le vent, puisque qu'elle ne le récupérait jamais. Il l'avait mise en garde contre cela. Et il avait le don de la faire sentir comme une enfant qu'on gronde, un sentiment qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Cela dit, il ne méritait pas qu'elle le fasse encore attendre.

\- Je descends dans une minute, répondit-elle donc elle-même à voix haute avant de se lever, cherchant ses vêtements du regard.

\- Je me dis que ça risque d'être un tout petit peu plus long que ça…, murmura Max avec un bruit de draps derrière elle.

Eleanor se retourna et la découvrit entièrement nue, sur le côté, tel une douce sirène aux cheveux sombres et au regard velouté. Ses yeux étaient taquins et tentant, et Eleanor envisagea l'espace d'une seconde quelques minutes de plus de détente. Non. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, pas alors qu'il y avait tant à faire, et que Scott l'attendait en bas…

\- Viens ici, sourit Max en lui faisant signe de s'avancer.

 _Oh, et puis merde._ Elle avait le temps de faire face aux problèmes. Juste quelques minutes à ne penser à rien. Elle avait réussie, malgré la difficulté la veille, à oublier avec Max. Elle se sentait toujours quelque peu à vif, frustré d'un sentiment qu'elle ne trouverait jamais dans cette chambre ni dans ces bras, mais il y avait tout de même une sorte d'insouciance qui lui plaisait immensément. Qui faisait un bien fou. Alors Eleanor sourit et revint vers Max, saisissant elle-même son visage entre ses doigts, goûtant à ses lèvres douces et délicates. Max l'attira alors à elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Dieu, qu'elle aimerait pouvoir être toujours aussi détendue que Max l'était.

Juste quelques minutes de plus. Elle avait bien le droit à ça.

* * *

\- Vous comptez rester là toute la journée ?

Charles baissa sa longue vue à contrecoeur afin de lever les yeux vers Anne qui venait de lui parler. Ils étaient sur la plage, à quelques mètres à peine de l'eau. Charles était assis à même le sable, ses bottes à demi enfoncé sous les grains, et Anne se tenait debout devant lui, une pierre à polir les armes dans la main, son poignard dans l'autre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait souvent faire. Préparer ses armes, en silence, pendant que Jack et lui parlaient. Où que Jack parlait pour deux, le plus souvent.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, la dévisageant pendant quelques instants. On l'avait traité de fou, quand il avait accepté Anne Bonny dans son équipage. Une femme… ça ne s'était jamais vu, dans les Caraïbes, et tous les autres équipages de l'île pensaient qu'il avait perdu la tête. Il n'aurait même pas voulu imaginer ce que Teach aurait pensé de cela. Cela dit, Teach l'aurait cru fou ne serait-ce que pour Jack. Et il aurait eu tort sur les deux. Charles avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter Jack et Anne dans son équipage. Il se rappelait parfaitement comment ces deux là avait débarqués dans sa vie. Arrivant à Nassau quasiment en même temps que Teach et lui, sauf que Jack n'était rien qu'un jeune homme tout maigrichon et fragile, qui parlait trop et que personne n'écoutait réellement, avec toujours cette ombre silencieuse qui lui servait de femme, femme toujours habillée en homme et qui semblait parfois plus son garde du corps que sa compagne.

Il n'avait rien pensé de particulier de ces deux-là, au début. Juste deux étrangers qui voulait tenter leur chance à Nassau, comme beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce jour où Charles s'était retrouvé face à un homme dans la taverne Guthrie, tard le soir, qui l'avait défié aux cartes. Il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur des jeux de cartes. Il n'y voyait pas de réel intérêt, et il n'y entendait pas grand-chose. Mais il ne refusait jamais un défi, quel qu'il soit. Une petite somme d'argent avait été pariée. Cela dit, il avait vite compris qu'il allait perdre. Les règles du jeu le fatiguaient, le jeu en lui-même l'ennuyait, et il fixait ses cartes en se demandant presque ce qu'il foutait avec un truc pareil dans les mains. Il était plus à l'aise avec une épée. C'était son tour, et il ne savait pas du tout quoi poser comme carte. Il comptait en prendre une au hasard, se moquant quelque peu de la débouché de cette partie, après tout, quand Jack Rackham était apparut à leur table en déclarant à l'intention de Charles :

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne choisirais pas celle-là.

Charles avait levé les yeux vers Jack, et avait reconnut ce drôle de personnage avec ses vêtements parfois étranges qu'il entendait souvent parler dans le vide, car on ne l'écoutait jamais. Son adversaire avait froncé les sourcils et s'était exclamé vis-à-vis de Jack :

\- Dégage de là, pauvre merde !

\- Pourquoi donc, Samson ? Tu à peur que je ne dévoile au capitaine Vane que tu es en train de tricher ?

Samson avait légèrement blanchi et Charles avait tourné son regard vers son adversaire dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom, jusque là. Il le fixa silencieusement quelques minutes tandis qu'il le vit déglutir en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Charles, s'apprêtant de toute évidence à rétorquer contre Jack mais celui-ci continua en s'asseyant à un tabouret à leur table :

\- Je dois admettre que c'est une tactique intelligente, parier quelques modiques sommes par ci par là avec des hommes dont tu sais pertinemment que tu va battre. Cela doit te faire un joli butin, le jour levé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu racontes que de la merde, alors tire toi de là ! S'exclama Samson, le visage tout à coup déformé par la fureur.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Charles, ainsi que Samson, et les deux semblaient se demander comment il allait réagir face à cela. La question pouvait se poser. D'un côté, il n'appréciait absolument pas d'être roulé, même pour une petite somme. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient fait n'étaient plus de ce monde pour en témoigner. Et si il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était le genre de manigances fourbes dans ce genre là. Si un homme voulait voler de l'argent, qu'il essaie de le faire directement. Ça, il l'accepterait.

D'un autre côté, Charles n'appréciait pas non plus le moins du monde de se faire classer dans la catégorie d'hommes qui serait inévitablement battu par ce morveux, comme venait de le faire Rackham. Ce dernier fixait Charles dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire tandis que Samson se mit alors à parler :

\- Charles, mon ami, tu ne va pas croire ce qu'il…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Charles avait tiré son pistolet et lui avait tiré un coup entre les deux yeux, coup qui résonna dans toute la salle et alerta chaque client. Si quelque uns marquèrent des cris d'horreurs devant le cadavre du pirate avec un trou sanguinolent dans le crâne, aucun ne bougea et quelques hommes sifflèrent de contentement, il y eu mêmes des félicitations et des rires. Charles eut un vague sourire complice à leur intention et rangea son arme, avant d'attraper son verre de rhum et d'en boire une gorgée et de fixer Jack, qui regardait le cadavre de Samson en avalant difficilement sa salive, mais il finit par se tourner vers Charles avec un petit rire nerveux.

Il avait eu de la chance, oui. C'était le « mon ami » sorti de la bouche de Samson qui l'avait condamné. L'appeler ainsi alors qu'il était en train de le plumer… C'était le genre d'hypocrisie qui le dégoûtait. Mais habituellement, il aurait refait le portrait à Rackham pour ce qu'il avait insinué. Il avait pris un risque, celui-là. Cela dit, Charles voyait la bonne intention. Même si il se doutait qu'il y avait sûrement autre chose derrière. Néanmoins, il put récupérer ses 300 dollars qu'il glissa dans sa bourse en marmonnant à l'intention de Jack :

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas vrai, bon sang ! Vane !

Ce cri féminin venait de derrière eux et Charles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Il tourna la tête et vit Eleanor Guthrie, du haut de ses 15 ans, debout dans la salle, le regard furieux fixé droit sur lui. Mr Scott était derrière elle et essayait de la pousser à quitter la taverne, fixant avec horreur le cadavre en face de Charles, mais Eleanor dégagea son bras et se dirigea vers leur table et le sourire de Charles s'élargit à sa vue.

Si il venait dans la taverne Guthrie, c'était essentiellement pour cette petite créature aux cheveux blonds qu'il observait depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle commençait à devenir une femme. Ses rondeurs de l'enfance traînaient encore sur son visage, mais ses formes féminines commençaient à apparaître, laissant le corps de petite fille disparaître doucement. Elle devenait belle. Elle l'était déjà, mais sa beauté devenait adulte. Tout comme elle. Si il était honnête avec lui-même, il attendait cela avec impatience. Il voulait voir la femme que cette petite tornade de cheveux blonds allait devenir. Il se demandait si leurs petits jeux allaient changer, au fil des années. Il le voulait. Il ne comptait plus le temps qu'il perdait à la fixer, du haut du balcon intérieur de la taverne, attendant qu'elle baisse les yeux la première, ce qu'elle s'obstinait à ne jamais faire. Elle avait un regard fascinant. Des yeux vert chat, avec l'expression mutine et hautaine d'un chat, d'ailleurs. Tout était fascinant, chez elle.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée par le cadavre en lui-même, juste furieuse qu'il y ait un cadavre dans sa taverne et elle le lui fit savoir de manière salée. Elle lui ordonna de quitter la taverne, ce à quoi il lui sourit avec amusement, presque indulgence, ce qui eut le don de lui faire plisser les yeux et elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand Mr Scott apparût et la contraint à sortir de la taverne malgré ses protestations. Charles observa la scène, se retenant difficilement de rire. Il se demandait combien de temps encore mettrait ce Mr Scott à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus la contrôler très longtemps.

La scène le mit d'une bien meilleure humeur et il se tourna à nouveau vers Rackham, qui avait haussé les sourcils en secouant la tête devant la scène d'Eleanor et il marmonna :

\- Que le diable nous emporte si un jour elle vient à contrôler cette taverne. Où pire, cette île.

Charles ricana légèrement mais ne répondit pas, sortant du tabac de sa poche afin de se rouler un cigare, tout en observant Rackham, se demandant ce qu'il voulait vraiment, étant donné qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde décidé à quitter sa table. Il le fixa pendant quelques minutes, ses doigts roulant le tabac avant de passer la langue sur le papier, et il vit que Jack avala sa salive et se pencher pour lui parler de manière basse :

\- J'ai appris que vous venez de conquérir un navire, et que vous avez réussi à devenir votre propre capitaine. Toutes mes félicitations. Cela ne doit pas être facile de se détacher de Barbe Noire, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait énormément de mal à laisser partir ses hommes. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de leur faire quitter ce monde, bien sur.

Charles ne répondit pas, tandis que Jack lui continuait de parler sans que Charles ne l'écoute. Il parlait beaucoup, celui-là. Beaucoup trop. Mais il n'avait pas eu tort sur Teach. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait main basse sur cette flottille de Boston comportant de la soie, des bijoux et autres pierres précieuses destinées à être livré en France et en Angleterre, ils avaient massacré la quasi-totalité des navires. Seul restait un brick solide qui leur avait donné du mal à mettre hors d'état de nuire, et qui malgré leurs nombreux coups de canons, restait encore intact et bien ancrée en mer. Après qu'ils l'avaient pris, Charles avait marché sur le pont, évitant les cadavres des marins anglais, observant le bateau. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il tienne encore sur l'eau. Les brick n'était pas les navires les plus imposant, mais ils était tout de même impressionnant et avait l'avantage d'être particulièrement rapide et maniable. Et celui-ci était fait dans un bois plus proche du métal, de toute évidence.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir beaucoup. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il pensait à se détacher de Teach et à devenir son propre capitaine. Il voulait avoir ses hommes à lui et ne tenait plus à être dépendant de Teach, quand bien même il avait aussi du mal à l'idée de travailler seul tant il était habitué à se battre avec celui qui était son mentor depuis déjà tellement d'années. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait trouvé, enfant, en fuite sur cette île maudite. Charles inspira profondément la fumée de son cigare et chassa les images qui passèrent dans son esprit. Il détestait penser à cela. Il détestait le frisson de peur qui continuait de le parcourir, comme si les hommes qui avaient fait de lui un esclave pouvaient encore se trouver derrière son dos, prêt à lui remettre les chaînes.

Teach n'avait pas bien accueilli son annonce de garder le navire. Il savait très bien que quand un homme voulait garder un bateau, c'était pour en devenir le capitaine. Il savait très bien que si Charles tenait à prendre ce navire, c'était que l'heure était venu où il voulait prendre les commandes de son propre équipage. Teach avait marmonné que cela n'était qu'une épave et qu'il pourrait trouver mieux, une frégate au moins, comme le Queen's Anne Revenge, si il se montrait un peu plus patient. Mais Charles n'avait rien voulut entendre. Il ne voulait pas de plus gros bateau. Il voulait ce _bateau._ Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi exactement, mais il le voulait. Peut-être parce que, malgré son apparence plutôt petite comparé à certains navires, il avait résisté à tout les chocs alors que plus gros que lui avait coulé. Un peu comme Charles.

Teach avait soupiré lourdement, mais il avait compris que cette fois, il ne gagnerait pas. Il avait donc lâché un « Très bien, prends donc ton brick de malheur ! » avant de retourner à la conquête de la cargaison. Par la suite, Teach s'était quelque peu calmé, et n'avait pas été surpris bien sur quand Charles lui avait annoncé, le soir même autour du feu de camp de leur campement à Nassau, qu'il allait commencer à recruter des hommes pour faire son propre équipage. Et qu'il avait choisi un nom pour son navire. Le _Ranger._ Court, imposant. Cela lui avait été suggéré par le cuisinier de l'équipage de Teach, et cela lui avait plu. Manquait plus que les hommes, et le pavillon.

-… et donc comme j'ai entendu dire que vous recrutiez des hommes pour s'enrôler, je me suis dit que je devrais venir vous voir et vous dire que je peux vous être très utile, si vous acceptez de me prendre, mon associée et moi, dans votre équipage. Et vous verrez qu'elle vous serait très utile également.

Charles souffla la fumée du cigare. Bien sur, il aurait du s'en douter. De ce qu'il savait de Jack Rackham, ce dernier cherchait à tout prix à gagner un équipage depuis son arrivée à Nassau, et si certain ne l'avait pas immédiatement jeté, ces derniers finissait toujours par lui rire au nez quand il disait qu'il ne s'embarquerait pas sans son associée. Associée qui était une femme. Une ombre dont le visage était presque entièrement cachée sous un grand chapeau, dont on apercevait de temps en temps un visage plutôt agréable à regarder et de longs cheveux roux. Elle se prénommait Anne Bonny, et pour les rares fois où Charles l'avait aperçu, il avait été surpris de voir que cette femme se déplaçait bien plus comme un pirate que ce Rackham. Elle avait toujours une main pas très loin de son épée, et fixait avec méfiance tout les gens autour d'eux. Contrairement à Rackham, elle semblait totalement silencieuse. Tout le monde voyait ce couple comme deux bizarreries ambulante, et personne ne voulait d'eux dans leur rang. Une femme dans un équipage de pirate ? On aura tout vu, disait les équipages en riant.

Charles n'en pensait pas grand-chose, jusqu'à cet instant. Il regardait ce couple de bizarrerie avec un certain amusement, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais ça risquait de le devenir, apparemment.

\- Et en quoi ta femme et toi vous me seriez utile, dis moi ? Rétorqua Charles, à la fois sincèrement intrigué de sa réponse mais surtout amusé.

Jack plissa légèrement les yeux, comme si il venait de flairer une piste intéressante et qu'il ne devait la lâcher à aucun prix. C'était sans doute le cas pour lui. On l'avait tellement rejeté que ne pas recevoir un non définitif devait être encourageant à ses yeux.

\- Les hommes de Nassau pensent qu'avoir une femme dans leur équipage les affaiblirait. C'est peut-être le cas dans la majorité, mais pas pour Anne. Elle est plus forte que la plupart des abrutis sur cette île. Elle sait tuer, elle sait combattre. Et elle sait garder le silence. Le fait qu'elle soit sous-estimée a toujours été un énorme avantage. Elle est un atout considérable pour n'importe quel équipage si on se donne la peine de le voir. Quand à moi, je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je sais jauger les hommes. Je sais voir quand ils sont malhonnêtes où pas. Je sais quel plan adopter pour les contrer.

Jack se pencha un peu plus comme et sa voix se baissa, fixant Charles avec intensité :

\- Si vous nous prenez dans votre équipage, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. Vous constaterez très vite par vous-même que nous vous serons plus qu'utile. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'aurez qu'à nous jeter aux requins, pas vrai ?

Il rit nerveusement à cette phrase mais tacha de garder son sérieux, attendant de toute évidence la réponse de Charles. Ce dernier devait admettre ne pas trop savoir quoi pensez de cet individu. Il était étrange, en effet. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un pirate, mais pas non plus à un bon petit anglais bien droit. Il était un mélange bizarre des deux, avec quelque chose qu'il ne définissait pas. Il n'était pas sûr que prendre un tel homme parmi les siens serait prudent et encore moins utile. Il ne le connaissait pas, et il ne pouvait pas se fier à ce que Rackham disait sur lui-même et sur la femme qui l'accompagnait. Jack ne prit pas le silence de Charles comme bon signe, de toute évidence, car il ajouta avec un geste de la main.

\- Je sais ce que vous devez pensez. Ce que pensent tout les hommes sur cette île. Que prendre une femme parmi vos hommes est rabaissant, ridicule…

\- Je ne suis pas tout les hommes de cette île, rétorqua Charles en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil tandis qu'il se resservait un verre de rhum.

Rackham s'arrêta et le fixa, haussant les sourcils de surprise mais l'espoir revint dans ses yeux et il sourit d'un air réjoui en déclarant :

\- Bien entendu. Je l'ai tout de suite vu. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis de vous parler.

Bordel. Il se sentait emmerdé. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment cet homme pour le laisser entrer dans son équipage. Il voulait des hommes de confiance, des hommes sur lequel il pourrait toujours compter et il s'assurerait en échange qu'eux aussi pourraient toujours compter sur lui. Il donnerait une chance à chaque homme qui le méritait. La question était, est-ce que ce Rackham le méritait ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne savait rien de cet homme. Rien de bon, rien de mauvais, à part qu'il était étrange, nouveau et peu apprécié. Qu'il était maigrichon et qu'il parlait trop, aussi. Ce qui n'était pas de vraies informations sur l'homme, pour lui.

Et il y avait la femme, bien sur. Charles y pensa quelques secondes. Imagina cette femme parmi la quarantaine d'hommes de son équipage. Imagina les réactions des gens lorsqu'ils apprendraient que Charles Vane avait pris une femme dans son équipage. Tous le penseraient fou. Teach le premier. Mais contrairement à bien des hommes, personne n'oserait se moquer de lui, que ce soit en face où dans le dos. Tout le monde savait ce qui leur en coûterait. Charles visualisa cette image et elle ne lui semblait pas si contre nature que cela. Si cette femme était vraiment ce que Rackham prétendait qu'elle soit… Mais elle non plus, il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait cependant compris que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, c'était évident.

Charles soupira et but son verre de rhum d'un coup sec. Il ne lui dirait pas d'aller se faire foutre, même si quelque part, ça l'arrangerait. Mais il ne dirait pas oui non plus. Pas tout de suite. Il devait connaître l'homme, d'abord.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, se contenta de répondre Charles en se désintéressant de lui, espérant que cela le satisferait et qu'il quitterait la table.

Deux hommes apparurent et se glissèrent derrière Charles et Jack afin de prendre le cadavre qui ornait toujours la table, le sang gouttant de son front, et l'un d'entre eux jeta un regard inquiet à Charles, et ils se dépêchèrent d'accomplir leur tache, Charles les suivant du regard tout du long avant de finalement revenir à Jack qui hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse et il désigna d'un geste de la main le tas de cartes sur la table :

\- Voulez-vous que je vous apprenne à y jouer ? Afin d'éviter que ce genre d'incidents avec cette sous-merde de Samson ne se reproduise…

De toute évidence, Rackham ne semblait pas du tout pressé de partir. Charles reprit son cigare et le fit rouler entre ses doigts tout en aspirant la fumée. Il parlait trop, et il collait trop aussi, ce Rackham. Il devait pourtant avoir compris. Il n'avait pas l'air stupide. Peut-être juste entêté. Où stupide, cela restait à voir.

\- Je n'aime pas ce jeu, alors quel intérêt de l'apprendre ? Si je retombe sur une sous-merde qui essaie de me rouler comme Samson, il finira comme Samson.

\- Bien sur, mais ça peut vous être utile d'autres manières, rétorqua Jack avec un rire amusé avant de prendre les cartes et de les abattre sur la table. Par exemple, j'ai vu l'autre jour à l'étage cette jeune miss Guthrie en train de jouer aux cartes avec Mr Scott en attendant quelqu'un.

Charles leva les yeux vers lui, et Jack haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé, presque complice. Son intérêt pour cette gamine était peut-être trop voyant si Rackham l'avait perçu. A moins qu'il ne disait simplement la vérité à son propre sujet : il était doué pour juger les hommes. Cela dit, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Les cartes étaient un jeu de bataille comme un autre, après tout. Un jeu dans lequel elle devait sûrement se croire imbattable. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien l'idée d'un jour la plumer à son propre jeu. Où même de seulement l'affronter de cette façon, face à face à une table. Cette idée lui plaisait énormément.

Alors, il prit un verre vide posé sur la table et le remplit de rhum avant de le pousser vers Rackham et de désigner d'un geste de la main les cartes dans sa main. Jack eut un petit rire, et distribua alors les cartes en commençant à expliquer les meilleurs façons pour ne pas se faire avoir. Finalement, ils avait joués et but un bonne partie de la nuit et plus les heures était passés, plus Charles se détendait et se surprenait à plaisanter avec ce drôle de personnage dont il avait pris l'épaule avec amusement sur le chemin du retour vers la plage alors qu'ils était tout les deux bien éméchés et tanguant et que le soleil commençait à se lever à Nassau. Et, des années après, il avait en effet jouer contre Eleanor, dans sa tente. Pas souvent, mais elle était douée, et elle avait gagné à plusieurs reprises malgré ce que Jack lui avait appris, mais Charles s'en moquait, en fin de compte. Il adorait le petit sourire triomphant et satisfait qu'elle avait quand elle gagnait contre lui.

C'était sa première véritable rencontre avec Rackham, et si il avait mis plusieurs années à le prendre parmi les siens, c'est que son équipage n'avait ressemblé à quelque chose que lorsque Teach était parti. Au fond de lui, Jack faisait parti des siens bien avant cela, et puisqu'il avait accepté Jack, il avait accepté Anne. Ça avait en effet jasé quand elle avait embarqué sous son pavillon. Il n'a pas pu connaître l'opinion de Teach à ce sujet, ce dernier étant loin, mais les autres l'ont tous cru fou. Pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre. Jack ne lui avait pas menti. Ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, de précieux atouts.

Tout comme aujourd'hui. Anne ne lui parlait jamais beaucoup, donc il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par sa question. Mais si elle tenait tant que cela à savoir…

\- Je veux être le premier que Flint verra quand ce sera fait.

Anne le fixa quelques secondes, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la baie où le Walrus était ancré et où Flint devait avoir perdu son poste de capitaine, à l'heure qu'il est. Elle reposa son regard sur Charles et finit par hocher la tête, et tourna les talons. Il l'observa aller s'asseoir sous une des tentes ouvertes qui servait d'armurerie de fortune où elle continua à polir son poignard sans plus lui prêter la moindre intention. Charles en fit alors autant et reprit sa longue vue afin d'observer la baie, encore.

Le Walrus semblait calme, vu d'ici, pourtant rien ne devait l'être à bord. C'était toujours le chaos quand un nouveau capitaine était nommé. Flint ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à bord d'une chaloupe, totalement dépossédé de son titre et sans le moindre allié. Ruiné et seul. Charles sentit une immense satisfaction l'envahir à ce sujet, mais il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir entièrement. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas vu Flint de ses propres yeux. Et que lui, le voit. Il devait savoir désormais qui était en cause de l'agitation de ses hommes depuis la mort du vieillard et de son acolyte qui devait voter pour Flint. Charles avait appris que le vieillard s'appelait Mossia. Un vieux pirate très respecté, ancien esclave. Tout le monde devait savoir désormais, il avait fait en sorte que cela se sache, au contraire de ce que Jack voulait.

Tout allait bien. Normalement. Putain. Il aimerait bien être aussi confiant que Jack quand à toute cette histoire, quand à ce plan. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mal tourné. Au contraire, tout se jouait contre Flint et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leur plan n'ait pas fonctionné. Pourtant, quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerder intérieurement à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais bordel ce que c'était chiant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses agaçantes, en réalité.

D'habitude, après une nuit a baisé, il se sentait mieux que ça. Plus détendu. Mais pas la nuit dernière. Pas alors qu'il l'avait touchée, à nouveau. Durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé entre les cuisses de cette pute au bordel, il n'avait pas cesser de s'imaginer que les cheveux sombres qu'il tirait était des mèches blondes, plus douces, plus ondulés. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer que le regard marron pourtant charmant de la prostituée était deux prunelles vertes avec une lueur sauvage et provocatrice dans le regard. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix à elle murmurer son nom. Et durant toute la nuit, ça avait été une torture atroce.

Ce matin, il avait donné quelques pièces supplémentaires à la putain – Laura ? Lydia ? Il n'était plus sûr –, la faisant sourire grandement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle était sorti du lit et était venu se coller à lui, lui susurrant de revenir quand il le désirait. Il lui avait vaguement sourit, mais n'avait rien ajouté. Peut-être qu'il retournerait la voir. Elle était agréable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne s'appelait pas Eleanor Guthrie.

Putain. Il l'a voulait. A en crever. Il repensait plus que jamais à toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, autrefois. A sa fougue, à la sensation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était en elle. Cela le mettait hors de lui de penser que cette putain à la peau caramel pouvait profiter de sa peau, de son goût, tout ces plaisirs qui lui était désormais inaccessible. Il l'avait menacé d'oublier qu'il l'avait aimé. Connerie. Il s'en rappelait plus que jamais, au contraire. Ça brûlait, là, à l'intérieur. Un sentiment dix fois plus intense maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé à nouveau à proximité d'elle.

Il n'y à pas que le sexe qui lui manquait. Tout lui manquait. Sa voix. Ce qu'elle lui disait. Le simple fait de la regarder faire ses affaires où envoyer au diable les hommes avec lequel elle travaillait. Sa fougue. Et plus que tout, ce petit sourire avec lequel elle l'avait séduit, il y a maintenant neuf ans.

Au bout d'une longue demi heure, il leva à nouveau sa longue vue, observant le Walrus, toujours immobile, toujours calme en apparence. L'attente était longue. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté. Attendre… Mais dans ce cas précis, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Absolument pas. Il avait trop fait dans cette merde de plan pour qu'il échoue au moment propice. Il observa les détails du Walrus. C'était un sacré navire. Une impressionnante frégate, semblable au Queen's Anne Revenge de Teach, avec encore plus d'élégance. Un navire de la Royal Navy, à n'en pas douter. Ce navire lui reviendrait probablement aussi lorsque l'équipage du Walrus comprendrait à quel point leur nouveau capitaine en la personne de Singleton était encore pire que Flint et qu'ils rejoignent les rangs du Ranger. Il n'en voulait pas tellement, de ce bateau. Mais il ne serait pas contre l'idée de commencer à former une petite flottille.

Que ferait Eleanor, une fois qu'il aura pris autant de pouvoir ? Il était évident qu'elle avait choisi de voir en Flint un allié précieux, et cela faisait longtemps que c'était le cas. Et aujourd'hui comme hier, Charles ressentait toujours ce goût amer dans la bouche à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se demander ce qu'elle voyait en lui pour lui accorder autant de confiance, pour lui prêter des sommes d'argent exorbitantes au point de se mettre elle-même en péril. Flint, à son goût, n'avait rien à faire à Nassau et ne méritait en rien qu'on l'appelle « pirate ». Tout en lui transpirait les vieilles traditions anglaises. Ses discours, son calme apparent, ses « projets » qu'il clamait avoir pour Nassau… projets qui plongerait cette île dans un ennui qui rendrait la vie plus semblable à la mort. Mais projets qui semblait avoir séduit Eleanor, suffisamment pour qu'elle s'investisse totalement en lui. Son coup de poing de la veille en avait été la preuve flagrante.

Pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas causer de sérieux torts à Eleanor. La remettre à sa place lui faisait toujours immensément plaisir, il aimait lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus sur tout les hommes de cette île, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait. C'était sans doute l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle elle lui en voulait. Mais la mettre dans une situation dangereuse n'avait jamais été son but, ni sa motivation. Le seul problème étant qu'elle s'était alliée au mauvais cheval, et qu'aujourd'hui elle en payait les conséquences. Cela dit, il savait qu'il était responsable de ses conséquences, responsable de sa colère contre lui plus furieuse que jamais. Et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Pas le moins du monde.

Ce qu'il aurait vraiment aimé, à son sujet, c'est de reprendre les choses comme avant. Qu'elle voit à nouveau en lui l'allié infaillible qu'elle voyait autrefois, avant qu'elle ne comprenne que tout son pouvoir ne reposait que sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient tout les deux. Il aurait aimé que les choses reprennent à zéro, cette fois-ci en étant parfaitement égaux, sans le moindre mensonge. Autrefois, ils régnaient presque à deux, sur Nassau. Et durant ces derniers temps, c'était avec Flint qu'elle avait régné. En brisant le statut de Flint, il l'a mettait dans une sale position et il le savait. Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Et il n'aurait rien demandé de mieux que de prendre sa place et d'assurer à Eleanor que rien ne change pour elle.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, à l'heure actuelle. Foutu bonne femme trop têtue.

Charles ferma sa longue vue d'un geste sec et se releva. Il en avait assez. Rester à attendre assis ainsi, ce n'était pas son truc. Il y avait toujours mieux à faire ailleurs, et cela ne ferait pas accélérer les choses. D'ailleurs, où diable était Jack ? Il tourna la tête et promena son regard sur le campement de son équipage, mais ne l'aperçut nulle part, pas même près d'Anne qui était toujours assis sous la tente ouverte à polir ses armes. Il plissa les yeux. A chaque fois que Jack disparaissait trop longtemps, c'est qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Et connaissant Jack, il valait mieux savoir de quoi il en était. Charles remonta alors la plage et se dirigea vers Anne, qui leva les yeux à son arrivé et le fixa sans cesser de polir son poignard.

\- Où il est ? Demanda-t-il, sachant qu'elle aurait la réponse. Elle avait toujours la réponse.

Elle eut un petit demi sourire, comme si la question l'amusait, ce qui le surprit quelque peu. Voir Anne Bonny sourire, c'était aussi rare que de voir Eleanor Guthrie gentille. A croire qu'on lui avait déjà posé cette question aujourd'hui. Cela dit, il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur ce sourire rarissime qu'elle lui répondit :

\- La tente du maître d'équipage.

Le maître d'équipage ? Caleb ? Que diable foutait Jack avec le maître d'équipage ? Ces deux là, malgré leurs statuts les plus hauts en communs au sein du Ranger après le titre de capitaine, ne s'appréciait guère et la plupart du temps, ils s'évitait. Sauf quand il s'agissait de questions importantes, comme la comptabilité, le paiement des hommes… ce qui faisait que le savoir là-bas était tout sauf une nouvelle rassurante. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna à l'intention d'Anne :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant ses yeux verts vers le sable, ce qu'elle faisait généralement quand elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose à Charles. Il soupira mais ne dit rien. Il savait que malgré le fait qu'il lui ait permis d'entrer dans son équipage, ce que aucun autre capitaine sur cette île n'aurait fait, la loyauté d'Anne Bonny allait d'abord à Jack, bien avant d'aller à son capitaine où à son équipage. Un autre capitaine l'aurait viré de l'équipage pour ça. C'est sans doute ce qu'il devrait faire. Mais c'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas de sitôt.

Il se retourna et entreprit alors de se diriger vers la tente de Caleb, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir que Anne lui emboîtait le pas. Il avança tranquillement à travers les tentes de ses hommes, et se retrouva rapidement devant celle de Caleb, qui était davantage en vérité une sorte de petite maison faite de bois posé à même sur le sable et composé d'une seule pièce assez petite. Il n'empêche que le maître d'équipage s'était donné du mal pour que sa vieille bicoque ressemble à quelque chose. La plupart des hommes, lui y compris, se contentait de planter des piques sur des tissus empilés les uns sur les autres, mettant vaguement du bois de temps en temps.

Charles grimpa lentement les marches de la bicoque, et il entendit les voix de Jack et Caleb à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il vit Caleb sur le point de donner une bourse à Jack, mais ce dernier vit Charles entrer et baissa la main en disant tranquillement :

\- Bonjour, capitaine.

Caleb sursauta comme si il était pris la main dans le sac et il se retourna d'un coup vers Charles, l'air légèrement paniqué et laissa tomber la bourse sur la table en bois en face de lui en même temps. Aptitude qui rendit Charles encore plus soupçonneux qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Caleb avant de se tourner vers Jack en demandant :

\- Tu fais quoi, Jack ?

\- Il y a eu un rebondissement, commença-t-il à expliquer. Il semblerait que le capitaine Flint ait passé des semaines à courir après un certain document qui permettrait à son possesseur de connaître tout les déplacement du fameux galion espagnol, l _'Urca de Lima._

Pendant que Jack parlait, Charles avait pris la bourse sur la table et avait déversé son contenu dans sa paume, y découvrant de grosses perles violettes qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme leur dernier butin pris sur ce navire marchand aux larges des côtes du Mexique. 5000 pesos en perles, voilà la valeur de cette bourse et c'était un peu près tout ce qu'il leur restait. Le paiement des hommes n'avait pas encore été différé, Charles et Jack préférant attendre que leurs marchandises soit revendu par le négoce Guthrie afin de savoir exactement combien ils pourraient distribuer aux hommes. Il fit tourner les quelques perles dans sa main en écoutant ce qu'il disait avant de les glisser à nouveau dans la bourse, sans la lâcher pour autant. Il leva les yeux vers Jack et le fixa pendant quelques instants. Il semblait extasié. Expression que Charles connaissait bien, c'était celle qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était certain d'être sur le point de faire une prise vigoureuse où d'avoir une idée de génie.

Bien sur, il avait entendu parler de ce galion espagnol. Qui ne le connaissait pas ? Le plus gros navire transporteur de trésors de l'Espagne. Il amenait des masses d'or des Amériques au roi Philippe, masse d'or destinée à chaque fois à s'ajouter à l'imposant trésor royal. Flint cherchait un document pour connaître ses emplacements. Et alors ? Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt que Jack portait à cela. On ne traquait pas les navires espagnols, c'était bien connu même si personne ne le reconnaissait à voix haute, pour la simple et bonne raison que la dernière fois que des pirates s'en était pris aux Espagnols, le roi avait envoyé le galion _Rosario_ sur l'île afin de tout ravagé. Il n'avait pas été là, à cette époque. Teach n'avait pas encore rejoint Sam Bellamy, Henry Avery et Benjamin Hornigold. Il ne le fit que trois ans plus tard, à la mort de Avery, même si Teach les connaissait de longue date et avait navigué autrefois avec eux et même si il était resté loin, il avait activement participé à la fondation de Nassau et à son indépendance. Il ne s'était installé que lorsqu'il avait appris la disparition de son vieil ami, très vite suivit de Bellamy, laissant Hornigold seul sur l'île avec ce vautour de Richard Guthrie qui entendait prendre le contrôle du commerce à Nassau. Donc ni lui ni Teach n'avait vu le massacre. Mais Dieu sait à quel point ils en avaient entendu parler. Charles ne comptait plus le nombre de pirates qui semblait terrifier par les espagnols. Et si il y a une chose qu'il savait, c'est que Eleanor Guthrie craignait peu de choses. Mais elle avait peur de l'Espagne. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu sa mère dans l'attaque, et qu'elle-même avait failli y mourir alors qu'elle était encore gamine. Elle le lui avait raconté lors d'un de ses soirs perdus où elle se laissait suffisamment aller pour se confier, coucher sur lui dans la tente, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs sombres. Cette femme n'avait pas eu peur de faire face à Barbe-Noire, alors que quasiment tout les hommes de cette île se serait pisser dessus à l'idée de lui tenir tête. Mais pas elle, quand bien même elle savait à l'époque qu'elle y risquait gros. Qu'elle serait morte si il ne s'était pas interposé entre Teach et elle. Mais elle avait peur de l'Espagne. Ce qui lui montrait bien qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cela.

Charles jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Caleb avant de regarder à nouveau Jack prudemment, triturant la bourse de perles entre ses mains et de dire :

\- Et comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais parce que celui qui l'a dérobé a offert de me le vendre, dit Jack tout bas, comme une confidence sacré, tenant mal sa satisfaction et son excitation.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ? Demanda Charles.

\- Non, son intermédiaire. Ce voleur est trop malin pour se montrer. Il demande 5000 pesos qui pourront rapporter 5 millions.

Ah. Charles comprit mieux ce qui était en train de se passer. Il comprit mieux et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et d'en rire doucement, secouant la bourse de perles dans sa main. Jack, Jack, Jack… Malin Jack, mais pas autant qu'il voulait parfois le croire.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Réagit Jack, légèrement piqué au vif.

\- Tu vide nos réserves, et tout ça pour quoi ? Un bout de papier dont on t'a dit qu'il avait de la valeur ? Rétorqua Charles, sarcastique.

\- Il n'avait aucune raison de me mentir !

\- Il avait 5000 bonnes raisons de te mentir. Dois-je développer où est-ce suffisamment clair ?

Jack avait détourné les yeux en soupirant, agacé mais il retourna son visage vers son capitaine à ses mots, et Charles le fixa durement. Donnez 5000 pesos en échange d'un morceau de papier dont on ne savait rien d'un voleur dont on ne connaissait pas le visage et dont on ne savait rien non plus… Par l'enfer, Jack… N'importe quel abruti de cette île verrait le bon coup que cela représentait. Son quartier maître resta silencieux et figé quelques secondes, le regard agacé et il finit par déclarer quelque peu froidement en désignant d'un geste de la main Caleb :

\- Eh bien je doute que l'équipage partage tes sentiments avec une telle somme en jeu.

Charles se tourna vers Caleb et si ce dernier n'osa pas totalement approuver Jack devant leur capitaine, Charles n'eut pas besoin qu'il parle pour voir qu'il était d'accord avec cette idée. Bordel. Si même Caleb, qui ne tenait pas Jack en haute estime, adhérait à cette idée, cela voulait dire que tout le reste de l'équipage suivrait, en effet.

\- A moins bien sur que tu n'as un plan à nous présenter ? Où allons-nous rester assis patiemment à attendre qu'Eleanor Guthrie arrive… pour nous proposer quelque chose ?

Jack avait vaguement levé la voix à ces derniers mots en tournant dans la petite pièce, avant de se retourner vers Charles, se penchant vers lui pour la suite, tantôt regardant Caleb, tantôt le regardant lui :

\- Rappelle-moi combien d'affaires les Guthrie nous ont apportés depuis que vous êtes en froid, tout les deux ?

 _Va te faire foutre, Jack._ Il ne le dit pas à voix haute car Charles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et que Jack avait raison, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il faisait exprès de le mettre devant l'évidence d'un échec devant Caleb afin de se mettre en position de force face à lui. Charles n'aimait pas cela. Absolument pas. Il commençait à se demander si il n'allait pas devoir garder un œil sur Jack, et lui rappeler où était sa place dans l'équipage. Peut-être que son arrogance commençait à bien trop lui monter à la tête.

\- Dois-je développer où est-ce suffisamment clair ? Finit durement Jack, reprenant avec sarcasme ses propres mots.

Charles aurait bien développé autrement. En lui donnant une raclée dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Mais il avait raison. Malheureusement, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela posait problème. Voilà des mois qu'Eleanor ne lui fournissait plus la moindre information sur d'éventuels butins, contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait autrefois. Après leur dispute, cela avait continué au début, par l'intermédiaire de Scott, mais cela s'était rapidement espacé pour ne plus se produire du tout. Depuis, ils devaient trouver leurs prises tout seuls. Et clairement, ni Jack ni lui ni personne dans son équipage n'était doué pour la récolte d'infos. Ils se contentait seulement de naviguer sur des routes commerciales souvent fréquentés par des navires marchands en espérant tomber sur un quelconque bateau à attaquer. Cela fonctionnait. Mais beaucoup moins bien que si ils avaient l'information entre les mains et les butins n'étaient jamais garanti.

Il ne pouvait pas contredire Jack parce qu'il avait raison. Ce qui lui valait le dessus à cet instant précis, et il le savait. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il n'avait pas de plan à leur proposer et Eleanor ne lui avait rien donné. Face à son équipage, il avait tort. Très bien. Très bien. Charles jeta négligemment la bourse sur la table en fixant Jack droit dans les yeux. C'était leur argent, après tout. Qu'ils le perdent de la manière dont ils le voulaient. Qu'ils courent après des mensonges et des chimères si cela les amusait. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus des risques, et le seul qui devra répondre de la situation, ce sera Jack. Cela lui servira de leçon.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, jetant un regard à Caleb avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie où Anne était resté accoudé, et il s'arrêta près d'elle au passage pour lui murmurer :

\- Viens me retrouver quand Singleton sera de retour.

Anne ne répondit pas mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Charles savait qu'elle le ferait. Il préférait s'en tenir à ce plan, un plan qui lui paraissait bien plus solide et fiable que de courir après une page et un voleur et quelques ragots de taverne. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil significatif à Jack au fond de la pièce, puis quitta la bicoque, les laissant à leurs petites manigances. Il avait un autre problème plus important à régler dans l'immédiat.

Jack se comportait comme un con, mais il n'avait pas tort quand à Eleanor et à la situation dans lequel ils étaient. Il se doutait bien pourquoi elle avait cessé de lui donner des informations. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris le moins du monde quand c'était finalement arrivé. Il le pressentait. C'était les conséquences de sa colère contre lui. Elle le lui faisait payer comme elle le pouvait. Il le comprenait, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Elle oubliait un peu trop vite l'argent qu'il lui avait fait gagné par le passé et l'argent qu'il pourrait encore lui apporter si elle le laissait faire. Il était l'un des meilleurs alliés qu'elle avait sur cette île, mais elle laissait sa colère l'aveugler à ce sujet.

Il était grand temps qu'il lui rappel ce qu'ils faisait ensemble, autrefois. Et ce qu'ils pourraient faire à nouveau si elle le voulait bien.

* * *

Eleanor faisait encore sa natte quand elle ferma la porte de Max, une bonne heure après que Scott l'a fait appelée. Elle avait eu du mal à s'arracher à ses bras, cette dernière pas le moins du monde décidée à la laisser s'en aller, mais Eleanor savait bien qu'elle avait à faire et, bon sang, Scott devait être furieux contre elle pour l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Ce pauvre homme ne méritait pas tout ce qu'elle lui infligeait, elle en avait conscience. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle se sentait bien, cela dit, détendue et moins préoccupée par ce qui allait se passer maintenant que Flint était fini. Cela lui faisait de la peine. Elle avait un immense respect pour cet homme, voir même de l'affection dirait-elle par moments. Sa situation ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir, mais elle allait devoir s'en détacher si elle voulait survivre et continuer à faire en sorte que le commerce tourne à Nassau sans qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de la situation. Elle espérait juste que Flint arriverait à s'en sortir après ça.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers du balcon menant à la cour intérieure, sentant le soleil de cette matinée chauffé l'air qu'ils respiraient, terminant sa natte et aperçut Scott en bas qui la regardait descendre, secouant la tête d'exaspération et de désapprobation. Elle eut un petit regard contrit et déclara :

\- Je sais, il est tard.

Elle accéléra le pas, et vit Juliette, une prostituée du bordel, passée à côté d'elle, les seins à l'air libre, ce qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel ici. Elle sortit de sa peau quelques pièces d'or et trouva rapidement Mapleton dans la cour, penché sur une autre femme, l'examinant et essuyant quelque chose sur son visage à l'aide d'un coton avec des gestes qui n'avait rien de doux. Eleanor s'approcha d'elle et tendit les pièces en déclarant :

\- Pour Max.

Mapleton ne se fit pas prier pour prendre l'argent, comme à chaque fois, et Eleanor tourna la tête vers la femme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Evy, une bonne amie de Max, et l'une des rares prostituées dans ce bordel qu'elle appréciait. Et elle fut sous le choc de découvrir l'état de son visage. Son œil était rouge, tellement boursouflé et gonflé qu'elle en était aveuglée, et elle avait des bleus conséquents sur le reste de la clavicule, et du sang séchait encore au niveau de sa lèvre inférieur, fendue. Eleanor se pencha pour saisir avec douceur le menton d'Evy afin de mieux examiner les blessures et demanda, abasourdie :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?

\- Elle à travaillée tard avec l'équipage du Ranger, répondit Mapleton à sa place en tournant les talons afin d'aller ranger quelque chose derrière elles.

 _Le Ranger. Bien sur._ Il n'y avait que les sales brutes de Charles pour faire ça, sur cette île. Prendre plaisir à battre une femme. Elle sentit un élan d'écoeurement et de révolte montée en elle à ce constat. Pourtant, cela ne la surprenait même pas. Charles se comportait comme une bête enragée, à quoi bon s'étonner que les salopards qui le suivaient fasse de même ? Mais cela ne pouvait pas être toléré davantage. Aucune femme ne méritait un tel traitement, qu'elle soit putain où quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Est-ce que Noonan est au courant ? Il ne peut pas laisser passer ça, demanda vivement Eleanor en se retournant pour suivre Mapleton, qui revint avec une bassine d'eau et du coton supplémentaire pour Evy en lui rétorquant d'un ton amusé :

\- Les 50 pièces qu'ils ont payées valent bien quelques bosses sur la coque, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle se désintéressa alors d'Eleanor pour continuer son travail et Eleanor ne sut plus ce qui l'écoeurait le plus, les hommes de Charles où ce vicelard de Noonan et cette vieille garce de Mapleton. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, malheureusement. Ce n'était pas son établissement, ni ses règles. Si les choses avaient été à elle, cela se serait passé très différemment. Elle aurait interdit aux hommes du Ranger l'accès du bordel. Ah. On aurait bien vu combien de temps ils auraient tenu, sans pouvoir baiser à leur guise. Elle aurait exigé également un dédommagement de celui qui avait battu à ce point une de ses filles. Mais elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir, malheureusement. Peut-être se penchera-t-elle un peu plus sur l'idée de Max de racheter le bordel, quitte à mettre le couteau sous la gorge de Noonan. Elle put difficilement caché son écoeurement mais la voix de Scott déclara alors derrière elle :

\- J'ai des nouvelles.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il se tenait debout, sur les petites marches du petit hall d'entrée de la cour intérieur, l'air toujours exaspéré mais calme, malgré tout. Est-ce qu'un jour Scott perdrait son calme à cause d'elle ? Elle finirait par croire que non. Son calme résistait à toute épreuve et elle ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissante. Ce calme dont il témoignait la rassurait toujours.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'elles sont bonnes, le supplia-t-elle d'un ton seulement à moitié amusé en se dirigeant vers lui, montant les quelques marches pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Un petit équipage vient d'arriver de Caroline. Le capitaine nous attends aux entrepôts.

Eleanor sentit une petite joie l'envahir à cette annonce. Un nouvel équipage. Une nouvelle cargaison, de nouveaux bénéfices en vu qui n'était pas prévu au programme. Ah. Ça, c'était une délicieuse nouvelle pour commencer le matin. Elle eut un petit sourire joueur et demanda d'un ton enthousiaste :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il amené avec lui ?

Scott céda visiblement à son plaisir l'espace de quelques instants et un immense sourire vint sur ses lèvres quand il lui annonça avec plaisir :

\- Cinquante barils de tabac, et de la soie d'excellente qualité.

Du tabac et de la soie. Magnifique ! Le tabac étant interdit par l'Espagne sur de nombreux navires, c'était l'une des marchandises les plus rares qui se vendait le mieux. Et cinquante barils ! Ils allaient en tirer une fortune. Tout à coup, tout lui parut bien plus détendue et clair qu'avant, et l'amertume qu'elle avait senti montée en elle à la vue d'Evy et du Ranger disparut. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : allez voir ce beau butin de ses propres yeux.

\- Allons le saluer, déclara-t-elle joyeusement, partageant le grand sourire de Scott, en prenant immédiatement le chemin de la sortie du bordel.

\- Je… j'avais espéré que nous pourrions parler d'abord. Avant de commencer le travail, l'arrêta Scott, son sourire atténué même si l'exaspération avait quitté son regard, remplacé par cette éternelle inquiétude qu'il avait dans les yeux quand il l'a regardait.

Bien sur. Elle avait espéré y échapper, mais elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas. Qu'il n'aurait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement. Il devait en avoir, des choses à lui dire. Elle s'avança donc vers lui, soupirant quelque peu, baissant d'instinct la tête avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus dix ans et qu'elle n'avait plus à faire preuve d'une telle humilité envers lui. Elle n'était pas en tort, et n'avait pas à se faire disputer. Bon sang, c'est cela qu'elle détestait dans les « conversations » que Scott demandait parfois. Cela lui rappelait bien trop les sermons qu'il lui faisait quand elle était enfant.

Ca lui faisait se sentir à nouveau enfant, et elle avait horreur de cela. Mais elle avait conscience que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire où faire, il l'avait fait dans son intérêt, comme il le faisait encore aujourd'hui. Et c'était bien pourquoi il était le seul auquel elle n'avait jamais manqué de respect. En aucune circonstance.

Une fois face à lui, elle le fixa, l'interrogeant du regard même si elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire et, en effet, après quelques instants de silence à la dévisager d'un air réprobateur et, toujours, inquiet, il déclara :

\- Vous m'avez tenu à l'écart hier soir. Et agit de façon totalement inconsciente avec un homme que vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de provoquer.

Elle se doutait qu'il mettrait Charles sur le tapis en premier. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire en ce qui concernait le prêt qu'elle avait fait à Flint. En revanche, ce qu'il venait de dire à propos de Charles ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, même si elle savait quelque part qu'il n'avait pas tort. Etant parvenu à destitué Flint, Charles venait de prendre à nouveau une place de pouvoir considérable à Nassau, une place qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse pour elle si elle jouait trop avec lui. Mais pourquoi lui accorderait-elle cela ? Pourquoi lui permettrait-elle de se considérer comme supérieur à elle, à nouveau ? Cette piqûre de rappel fit apparaître un goût amer dans la bouche. Non. Quoi que puisse faire Charles Vane, il était totalement hors de question qu'elle commence à le considérer comme au-dessus d'elle, comme une menace qu'elle devrait craindre.

\- Il attaquait Flint, je n'ai fait que répondre, rétorqua-t-elle donc immédiatement, n'aimant pas à avoir se justifier mais le faisant quand même. Parce que c'était Scott.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous y avez gagné ? Contra Scott.

Rien. Mais elle n'avait rien perdu non plus. Et bordel, ce que ça avait été agréable, de lui coller un poing en pleine tête, quand bien même il le lui avait bien rendu. Voilà des _années_ qu'elle avait rêvé de faire ça. Et c'était très satisfaisant. On ne peut plus satisfaisant. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser cette satisfaction apparaître sur son visage, de manière quelque peu insouciante avec un demi sourire en répondant honnêtement :

\- Ça m'a fait me sentir mieux.

\- Eleanor, continua Scott d'un ton grave, visiblement exaspéré mais toujours aussi soucieux. Vous ne devez pas oubliez qui ils sont. Ce ne sont pas nos amis. Et ce ne sont pas nos sujets. Ils veulent la place de votre père, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas encore leurs couteaux sous la gorge. Dîtes-moi que vous avez compris.

 _Et voilà._ On n'y revenait toujours. Sa trop grande proximité avec les pirates. Scott lui tenait ce même discours depuis des années, changeant les mots et le ton, mais le message était toujours le même. Il avait commencé à la mettre en garde ainsi lorsqu'elle avait commencé à coucher avec Charles. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle ne maintenait pas la même distance que son père entre les pirates et elle. Pourquoi elle se mêlait parfois à eux, sans même s'en rendre compte, pourquoi elle s'alliait à certains d'entre eux, comme avec Flint, pourquoi elle se donnait à certains d'entre eux, comme avec Charles. Il avait toujours considéré les pirates comme une menace utile, mais une menace quand même, des personnes avec lequel il valait mieux garder une distance de sécurité. Et ne pas s'y mêler trop personnellement. Ce qu'elle faisait à cœur joie depuis bien longtemps.

Toujours la même rengaine, qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus fatigante. Il aurait du comprendre qu'il était déjà trop tard depuis longtemps, pour cela. Elle comprenait ses inquiétudes. Et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort. Elle connaissait la haine que les pirates entretenaient pour son père, pour elle, pour leur négoce, alors même qu'ils en vivaient. Ce qui montrait bien l'intelligence plutôt limitée de la plupart des pirates. Pourquoi haïr ce qui vous permettait de vivre de façon convenable ? Enfin. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle en avait un peu marre d'écouter toujours ce même discours, discours qu'il lui rappelait encore une fois la manière dont il lui parlait quand elle était enfant. Quelques fois, elle avait l'impression que Scott oubliait qu'elle était une femme, désormais, et plus la petite fille à qui il avait appris tout ce qu'il savait.

Mais c'était Scott. Tout ce qu'il disait, c'était pour la protéger, et elle le savait. Il était soucieux et tenait à la préserver et il le faisait de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Bien au contraire. Cela la touchait à chaque fois. C'est bien pour cela que malgré son exaspération, elle hocha rapidement la tête avec un petit sourire, voulant surtout changer de conversation sans lui manquer de respect, et elle prit alors sa natte qu'elle poussa afin de lui montrer la marque que Charles avait laissé sur le bas de sa joue et de demander à moitié amusé et à moitié sérieuse :

\- Franchement. C'est pas trop laid ?

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Scott rit doucement, l'air amusé. Il devait sûrement penser qu'avoir été frappé par l'un d'entre eux avait eu l'effet escompté sur elle. Tant mieux. Il ne remettrait sûrement pas le sujet sur le tapis avant un moment. Il entreprit alors de prendre le chemin de la sortie de la taverne, et elle lui emboîta le pas, remettant sa natte en place sur le côté avant de sortir sous le soleil brûlant de Nassau qui l'aveugla quelques instants mais cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant et ils entreprit de prendre le chemin des entrepôts et du point d'échange qui servait de dépôt provisoire, la plupart du temps. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, elle demanda plus d'informations quand au nouvel équipage. Leur capitaine se nommait James Bridge, leur navire le _Demeter,_ un brick respectable. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, que ce soit celui du capitaine où du navire, et Scott non plus. Soit c'était des pirates éloignés, soit ils débutaient, mais selon Scott, la première option était la plus probable.

Pendant qu'ils rejoignait le lieux où le capitaine et ses hommes les attendait, elle repensa vaguement à ce que venait de dire Scott. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui tenait des discours semblables. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort de passer si vite là-dessus. Elle savait que, quelque part, il avait raison. _Pas nos amis. Pas nos sujets._ Peut-être qu'elle les considérait trop comme l'un où comme l'autre, des fois. Les pirates. Elle savait qu'elle devrait davantage réfléchir à ça. Mais jusque ici, sa manière de faire avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Son père avait tenu cette distance avec les pirates et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était ça, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais réussi aussi bien qu'elle. Scott avait été pendant des années le serviteur personnel de son père. Il était donc logique qu'il partage certaines de ses pensées, notamment au sujet des pirates. Non. Il avait tort sur sa manière de faire. Ils avait torts tout les deux.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au point d'échange où elle découvrit avec un immense sourire les barils de tabac entreposé par Sam qui était en train de les marquer au tampon « Guthrie ~ Sugar & Merchant, Dunmore Town, Harbour Island. » avant de les mettre de côté pour les transporter dans les entrepôts. Elle remarqua immédiatement le capitaine, debout devant la table du point d'échange, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années quelque peu grassouillet, aux cheveux châtains tâchés d'un peu de gris, le visage rougeaud, avec cependant de charmants yeux bleus gris et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Mr Scott alla examiner la marchandise et régler des détails tandis que le vieux Sam escorta Eleanor jusqu'à derrière le comptoir en lui marmonnant tout bas « Vous allez pas l'aimer, celui-là, m'dame » et elle lui jeta un regard significatif en soupirant. Très bien, elle voyait tout de suite à quel genre d'homme Sam faisait référence. Le capitaine Bridge dévisagea alors Eleanor de la tête aux pieds d'un œil sceptique, puis moqueur et demanda en regardant le vieux Sam :

\- Elle ?

Sam hocha la tête, et il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Eleanor qui n'avait pas du tout appréciée qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là alors qu'elle se trouvait en face du capitaine. Sam le vit bien et un ricanement moqueur à l'intention de Bridge lui échappa, et il rejoignit l'emplacement que quittait Scott en ce moment même pour la rejoindre tandis que Bridge posa ses mains sur le comptoir afin de fixer Eleanor dans les yeux et de déclarer :

\- On m'a dit que Richard Guthrie était le recéleur de Nassau, qu'il ramenait ses navires de Boston, et qu'il cachait son butin dans des barils de sucre. Mais à moins qu'il ne se soit laissé pousser les seins, vous n'êtes pas lui.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes derrière lui et tous ria grassement à sa blague de mauvais goût. Elle nota d'ailleurs qu'il les avait bien regardés, ses seins, avant de parler. Un élan de mépris la parcourut, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à ce genre d'hommes, mais Sam l'avait prévenu et voilà longtemps qu'elle avait appris à prendre sur elle face à ce type de sous-merdes. Une sous-merde qui valait de l'or, pour le coup, donc elle allait devoir faire l'indifférente.

\- Je suis sa fille, Eleanor, rétorqua-t-elle donc d'un ton claire et froid en prenant soin de le regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire poli. C'est moi qui gère les affaires en compagnie de mon serviteur, Mr Scott.

\- Une petite fille, conclut donc Bridge avant de jeter un regard méprisant vers Scott, et un singe savant.

Scott et elle échangèrent un regard exaspéré et elle sut qu'ils se disait la même chose au sujet de cet homme. Et aussi au sujet qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire, et rester indifférent et professionnelle. Eleanor eut un petit soupir à peine perceptible et continua alors du même ton neutre et ferme :

\- Nous payons comptant où nous vous ouvrons un crédit dès lors que vos marchandises entre dans mon entrepôt, et pendant que nous les vendrons à un taux que vous n'espériez pas obtenir, vous et vos hommes profiterait des nombreux plaisirs que Nassau a à offrir.

\- Et combien ça va nous coûter, au juste ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi sceptique de toute évidence.

\- Environ quatre réaux pour un dollar, rétorqua-t-elle un peu plus froidement, malgré ses efforts.

Bridge eut un léger rire incrédule et constata, visiblement ahuri :

\- Vous me volez la moitié de ma cargaison.

\- Au début, sourit Eleanor, satisfaite qu'il commence à prendre les choses aux sérieux. Mais plus vous avez de bien, meilleurs sont les termes du contrat.

C'était la partie des négociations qu'elle préférait. Quand elle devait montrer aux hommes en face d'elle que le négoce Guthrie était le plus rentable de tous les négoces de marché noir des Caraïbes. Et si ils faisait fortune depuis tellement d'années, c'est que cela avait été prouvé et si les sommes qu'ils prélevait sur les cargaisons était conséquentes, il n'empêche que aucun pirate n'aurait trouvé de meilleurs affaires nulle part dans les Antilles et elle n'aimait rien de mieux que de le faire comprendre aux abrutis qui venait se présenter à elle.

\- Ohh, murmura Bridge d'une voix plus basse, faussement impressionné, vous adorez fixer les règles, si je comprends bien.

\- Depuis que je me suis laissée pousser les seins, répondit-elle tout bas à son tour avec un petit sourire, rentrant volontiers dans son jeu en se penchant sur le comptoir.

Elle sentit Scott rire à côté d'elle et elle-même ne put s'empêcher de laisser l'amusement l'envahir quelques secondes. Ce ne fut pas au goût de Bridge, cela dit, qui sourit d'un air glacial et s'apprêta visiblement à parler comme un homme qui voulait se montrer dur en affaires. Eleanor n'irait reprocher ça à personne. Manque de chance pour tout ceux qui voulait jouer à ça avec elle, elle était la meilleure dans ce domaine.

\- Bien, Port-Royal n'est pas si loin, finalement, dit-il donc. Je crois que je vais garder ma cargaison et mes bénéfices. N'en prenez pas ombrage, ajouta-t-il plus bas, faussement inquiet.

Eleanor se retint difficilement de rire, et elle n'y parvint pas entièrement. Pauvre petit amateur, cela se voyait bien qu'il venait d'arriver à Nassau et qu'il ne connaissait pas les règles. N'importe quel pirate à Nassau savait que lorsqu'il avait un butin qu'il ne voulait pas donner aux Guthrie, il valait mieux qu'il n'en parle à personne et file le plus vite possible. Mais comme aucun secret n'était possible dans cette ville, elle était toujours au courant. De toute façon, personne à Nassau n'était assez con pour aller vendre sa cargaison à Port-Royal où ils perdaient deux fois plus d'argent qu'avec elle. N'importe quel pirate sur cette île, si ils apprenaient que ce petit nouveau de Bridge avait un butin qu'il comptait vendre ailleurs, se ferait un plaisir de le massacrer et de récupérer la marchandise afin de les lui ramener d'en tirer l'argent que cet abruti avait refusé. Elle récupérait toujours ses butins, d'une manière où d'une autre. C'est donc avec un sincère amusement qu'elle lui rétorqua très poliment :

\- Y a pas de mal. En revanche, vous devriez éviter d'en parler autour de vous.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire, ne la prenant pas le moins du monde au sérieux.

Elle s'apprêta à lui expliquer ce qu'il en était quand une voix forte répondit à sa place juste derrière eux :

\- Parce qu'on à plus jamais entendu parler du dernier imbécile qui lui à tourner le dos.

Bridge se retourna pour regarder d'où venait la voix tandis qu'elle dévisageait Vane, interdite. Il était appuyé à un des piliers de bois qui tenait le toit du point d'échange, les yeux levés vers eux, tournant une pomme dans sa main. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle inspira profondément à sa vue. Toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle avait ressentit contre lui à et cause de lui la veille remonta d'un coup, mais elle se tempéra, et le fixa, attendant de voir ce qu'il comptait dire encore.

\- On peut pas en dire autant de son butin, continua-t-il maintenant qu'il avait l'intention de Bridge. Un marchand l'a rapporté à maîtresse Guthrie le jour qui à suivie.

Charles croqua dans sa pomme, fixant avec amusement Bridge tandis qu'elle se rappela nettement de ce à quoi il faisait référence. Le capitaine Warrens. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que cela s'était déroulé, mais elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il l'avait insulté devant tout le monde, partant avec sa cargaison, la traitant de putain et de voleuse. A cette époque, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu se montrer aussi sûre d'elle qu'aujourd'hui et elle avait senti l'humiliation passée. Le lendemain, il avait disparu sans prévenir personne, avant de revenir avec la bague de Warrens comme cadeau, ainsi que son butin. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore cette foutu bague, quelque part dans un tiroir de son bureau. C'était aussi le fameux jour où il l'avait emmené le soir à ce galion de guerre échoué dans les épaves, dans la nuit. Ils avait fait l'amour pendant des heures devant ce foutu galion. Et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'y retourner. Elle s'en rappelait à merveille, et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à ce souvenir, fixant Charles qui lui portait toute son attention à Bridge et à sa pomme.

\- Et vous êtes ce marchand, sans doute ? Demanda Bridge, pas l'air impressionné, ce qui fit ricaner intérieurement Eleanor.

 _Imbécile._ Elle dévisageait Bridge et Charles et eut l'impression de voir l'espace d'un instant deux coqs prêts à se piquer méchamment. Elle avait souvent cette impression avec les hommes. Néanmoins, Bridge était un abruti ignorant si il pensait faire le poids. Certes, il n'avait pas l'air de connaître Charles, même de tête, vu sa question. Il aurait cependant du voir à l'œil nu qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Trop vieux, trop gras, et donc trop lent et trop faible. La fierté masculine poussait aux stupidités les plus extrêmes. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas un cadavre dans son point d'échange, et que donc Bridge s'arrête tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Charles haussa rapidement les sourcils en signe d'acquiescement, mangeant sa pomme d'un air parfaitement détendu tandis que Bridge se mit à s'avancer vers lui en disant d'un ton emplit de fierté et de provocation :

\- Eh bien peut-être que je vous opposerais plus de résistance que l'autre espèce de trouillard. James Bridge, capitaine du _Demeter._

Eleanor se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. Mais la scène était comique. Plus que comique. La manière dont Bridge s'était présenté, se plantant devant Charles lourdement, la tête fièrement levée, était à mourir de rire. Elle aurait pu intervenir, mais sincèrement, elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où ça irait. En vérité, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle, l'allure de Bridge où le regard de Charles ironique sur lui. Même si elle voyait en lui qu'il était parfaitement prêt à lui prouver qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui opposer la moindre résistance. Charles le fixa quelques secondes avant de dire simplement :

\- Charles Vane, capitaine du Ranger.

Un silence s'abattit sur le point d'échange et le regard de Charles ne bougea pas d'un centimètre de Bridge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bridge s'était entièrement raidi à ce nom, et le silence se prolongeait. Finalement, il n'était pas si ignorant au point de ne pas connaître le nom de Charles Vane, de toute évidence. Ni sa réputation. Elle pouvait presque voir les pensées qui cogitaient dans la tête de ce lourdaud. Il était de toute évidence en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de se tirer de là. Si il tenait à vivre.

Les yeux d'Eleanor quittèrent Bridge pour revenir sur Charles. Le regard qu'il fixait sur lui était intimidant, mais Eleanor le connaissait suffisamment bien pour voir que dans le fond, il s'amusait de la situation, tout comme elle. Tout en se tenant prêt à relever n'importe quel défi. Elle était certaine que rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que voir Bridge insister et continuer à le provoquer. Il aurait pris un malin plaisir à l'humilier en public. Voir à le tuer. Elle espérait pour cet imbécile qu'il se décide vite, avant que Charles ne décide pour lui.

Finalement, Bridge commença à remuer avant de se tourner d'un coup vers Eleanor et Scott, déclarant d'un ton tout à coup bien poli :

\- Ce monsieur… nègre va prendre en charge notre marchandise.

Eleanor lui sourit d'un air satisfait et hocha une fois la tête en signe d'acquiescement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un élan de plaisir la parcourir, à la fois à l'idée que la marchandise en question allait finalement lui appartenir, ayant failli lui passer sous le nez, et à la fois que cet idiot de Bridge avait eu une bonne frousse. Même si quelque part, elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Charles qui la lui fasse ressentir, cette peur.

Bridge quitta immédiatement les lieux, disant à ses hommes en les poussant « Allez, on s'en va, allez », passant à côté de Charles tout en prenant grand soin de l'ignorer. Ce dernier continuait de mâcher sa pomme en fixant Bridge et ses hommes quitter le point d'échange, puis son regard se tourna vers Eleanor, et elle vit l'amusement envahir son regard. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui jeter un regard furieux, lui dire où il pouvait se la mettre, son humour… mais elle en fut incapable. Elle se retenait encore de rire. Elle se contenta donc de poser une main sur sa hanche, de pencher la tête et de lui jeter un regard exaspéré où elle était certaine qu'il y voyait l'amusement.

Il s'approcha alors d'un pas tranquille, faisant sauter sa pomme dans sa main, venant poser ses mains sur la table juste en face d'elle, la regardant avec un petit sourire et elle lui dit d'un ton calme, sans colère ni amusement, - ce qu'elle ressentait de manière un peu trop chaotique à cet instant – :

\- Ça n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Mais assez drôle, néanmoins, rétorqua Charles, la fixant d'un air qu'elle eut du mal à identifier l'espace d'une seconde, puis son petit sourire à peine perceptible réapparut et il jeta un regard noir à Scott, ce qui eut le don de l'amuser, elle seule, cette fois.

Scott n'avait jamais apprécié Charles, Charles n'avait jamais apprécié Scott et pourtant tout deux avait suffisamment de respect l'un pour l'autre pour se tenir à une distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre. Scott n'avait jamais approuvé la relation qu'elle avait jadis avec lui, Charles trouvait que Scott était moralisateur et ennuyeux et qu'il cherchait trop à contrôler Eleanor. Un des rares points sur lequel elle tombait d'accord avec lui, d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Charles revint sur elle et il exigea alors :

\- J'aimerais te parler en privé. On à des affaires à régler, tout les deux.

 _Quelles affaires, Charles ?_ Eut-elle envie de rétorquer, lui jetant un regard ironique et légèrement suspicieux. Voulait-il parler du fait qu'il venait de lui faire perdre une somme considérable ? Un allié considérable ? Qu'il l'avait mise dans une position de merde dont elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour s'en relever ? Tout cela dans une petite quête de pouvoir personnel, de fierté par rapport à Flint ? Etait-ce de ses affaires qu'il voulait parler ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait bien envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre sur le champ. C'est ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, oh oui.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'elle devait faire, et le regard que Scott lui jeta le lui rappela bien même si elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin. Scott n'avait pas tort sur le fait que attaquer Charles la veille n'avait fait que lui rapporter un magnifique bleu sur le visage, bleu qui se voyait magnifiquement bien, maintenant. Enfin, elle avait tiré du plaisir de le frapper, mais rien qui ne lui serait utile, au contraire. Et puis, ça lui ferait trop plaisir, qu'il parvienne encore à susciter tellement de colère. Elle était déterminée à lui montrer qu'il avait gagné une fois, mais qu'il ne gagnerait pas deux. La fierté était la meilleure carte à jouer. Surtout avec Charles Vane.

Elle se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard agacé et de déclarer avec ironie :

\- Merveilleux.

Elle tourna les talons et entreprit alors de quitter le point d'échange. Il voulait lui parler en privé, très bien, elle allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était quelque part bien curieuse de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à lui dire. Elle passa à côté de lui et elle entendit les pas lourds de Charles descendre sur le bois du point avant de gagner le sable tout comme elle. Elle prit soin de se tenir quelque pas devant lui, ne voulant pas marcher à ses côtés. Cela lui rappellerait un peu trop de souvenirs. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait marché avec lui sur cette même allé menant de la plage à sa taverne, où l'inverse.

Cela dit, il ne lui laissa pas ce loisir et la rattrapa aisément, marchant à ses côtés en continuant à manger négligemment sa pomme sans la regarder. Elle, en revanche, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait changé. Un peu. Tout en restant parfaitement le même, exactement celui qu'elle avait connu avant de le quitter. Mais il lui paraissait légèrement plus baraqué. Elle savait qu'il avait passé bien plus de temps en mer après leur séparation. Elle n'avait jamais trop voulu y penser, mais elle savait bien qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Sa carrure était plus sec, plus solide. La vie en mer rendait les hommes dangereux. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Son regard, en revanche, était exactement le même. Toujours avec ce calme apparent, où elle pouvait distinguer cette éternelle rage qui bouillonnait en lui et qui pouvait exploser n'importe quand, n'importe où. Ce contrôle assez fragile qu'il avait de lui-même, finalement. Il l'avait prouvé pas plus tard que la veille. Cela dit, à cet instant précis, tandis qu'ils arrivèrent à la taverne sans échanger un mot, elle remarqua une légère lueur de doute passer dans son regard et ne put s'empêcher d'en sentir un petit sentiment de satisfaction autant que de curiosité. Quoi que présageait ce qu'elle venait de voir dans ses yeux, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Comptait-il lui demander quelque chose ? Cette simple idée la mettait en joie. Elle se ferait un plaisir de lui dire de quelle manière il pourrait aller se faire mettre.

Rapidement, ils traversèrent la taverne bondée, et Eleanor attrapa la tête d'un ivrogne qui vomissait sur son plancher – déjà ivre dès le matin, bon sang – et lui ordonna d'aller dehors avant de faire signe à Virgil de le foutre à la porte, ayant constaté qu'il ne serait pas capable de s'y rendre lui-même. Le temps qu'elle règle vite ce problème, Charles était déjà devant la porte du bureau, la regardant de cet air indéchiffrable qu'elle n'avait que trop souvent vu de sa part, et qu'elle n'avait jamais été certaine d'apprécié, encore moins aujourd'hui. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil agacée et elle fut sur le point de lui dire de l'attendre dans son bureau le temps qu'elle s'assure qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec l'ivrogne que Charles y entrait déjà, à croire qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle rejoignit finalement son bureau et découvrit Charles assis en face, penché, fixant ses mains. Il ne tourna pas la tête en l'entendant entrée, mais elle sentit un léger trouble la prendre à le voir ainsi assis face à son bureau.

Combien de fois avait-ils couché, sur ce bureau ? Elle ne les comptait même plus. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, seul avec elle, remontait à des mois, presque une année entière. Autrefois, une telle rencontre se serait fini avec pas mal de bordel dans la pièce. Aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il soit venu lui dire, elle avait la ferme intention de lui montrer que ce qu'il avait fait la veille, ce qu'il lui avait fait, n'allait en rien l'empêcher de continuer à faire marcher les choses mais qu'il risquait lui aussi d'en payer les conséquences. Elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt les emmerdes qu'il lui avait causées, et elle était prête à le lui faire comprendre.

Elle oublia alors son trouble, le chassant de son esprit et s'avança vers son bureau, lissant sa jupe sous elle et le regarda alors. Il ne la fixait pas. Il jouait avec quelque chose dans sa main. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le regardait fixement et lui non. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers elle, avec ce même regard troublé et douteux, et il soupira imperceptiblement en rebaissant les yeux. Cette aptitude l'agaca quelque peu. Depuis quand n'osait-il pas lui dire ce qu'il avait dire en face ?

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, lança-t-elle sombrement, donc si tu à quelque chose à me dire…

\- Je veux qu'on parle de nos affaires, la coupa-t-il, se reprenant visiblement, levant les yeux vers elle où le doute persistait toujours.

 _Affaires._ Encore ce mot. Elle haussa les sourcils, lui indiquant de continuer. Elle était _vraiment_ curieuse de voir de quels affaires il voulait tellement parler après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais vu son trouble, quelque chose lui disait que cela n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec les évènements d'hier soir, en vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait espérer d'elle avec ce qu'il avait fait. Et clairement, pour être aussi empli de doutes, il espérait quelque chose d'elle.

Il rebaissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait entre les mains, et Eleanor s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce de 8. Il la tournait entre ses doigts, comme si il était nerveux. Nerveux ? Etait-ce à ce point ? Elle n'avait jamais vu Charles Vane nerveux. C'était bien une première, doux Jésus. Elle fixa la pièce quelques secondes et se dit vaguement qu'elle ne se rappelait pas non plus l'avoir vu un jour les mains vides. Il avait toujours quelque chose entre les doigts. Une bouteille de rhum. Un cigare. Une brindille, un morceau de corde, un caillou, du sable, un verre. Une pièce… toujours quelque chose à tripoter. Comme si il avait toujours ce quelque chose qui était prêt à exploser en lui et qu'il se calmait comme il pouvait.

\- Dernièrement, j'ai remarqué que mon équipage ne recevait pas le même genre… d'information de ta part, continua alors Charles, toujours étrangement calme, presque gêné, les sourcils légèrement froncés, même si il la fixait droit dans les yeux cette fois. A propos d'éventuels butins. Comme c'est déjà arrivé. Alors… que d'autres sont au courant.

 _Ahhh…_ c'était donc cela. C'est drôle, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis un petit moment. Cela dit, elle se doutait bien que tôt où tard, il remarquerait ce point. Elle fut heureuse qu'il aborde le sujet. Cela allait lui donner la possibilité de clarifier deux où trois choses à ce propos. C'était donc cela qui le faisait douter à ce point… Eleanor sentit une immense satisfaction l'envahir. Elle l'a tenait, sa revanche pour la destitution de Flint, pour ce qu'il lui avait fait perdre, la veille. Elle n'avait pas cessé de lui donner des informations par malice où mesquinerie, et cela n'avait jamais été son but de s'en servir contre lui, même si elle avait espéré que cela le pousserait à mieux gérer ses hommes, mais il avait aussi changé la donne, hier soir. Aujourd'hui, elle n'hésiterait à prendre ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour le remettre à sa place et lui rendre son coup. Et elle savait qu'à cet instant, elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Lui aussi le savait. Il ne devait pas aimer cela. Elle n'aimerait pas cela non plus, à sa place. Mais elle comptait bien en profiter. C'est donc un avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle murmura :

\- Tu à remarqué ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que c'est personnel, indiqua-t-il, le ton un peu plus sur, ses deux yeux bleus droit sur elle. Et j'aimerais que ça s'arrête.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait ses yeux, et réfléchissait. Il avait les yeux de la même couleur que la baie de Nassau. Elle y avait souvent songé, autrefois. Cela la déconcentrait toujours. Comme à cet instant, ce qui l'exaspéra. Elle continua de le regarder en songeant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Personnel ? Elle aurait voulu pouvoir ricaner, lui rire au nez, lui dire qu'il se donnait trop d'importance et que cela n'avait rien de personnel. Mais ce serait mentir. Elle n'avait pas fait cela pour l'emmerder, mais pour diverses raisons, la principal étant son équipage, mais leur passé était l'une d'entre elles aussi. Cette petite punition qu'elle lui infligeait pour ce sentiment qu'il lui avait fait éprouvé, il y a de cela des mois, avait quelque chose de très doux. Et de très amer, aussi.

\- Les choses se passait mieux où plutôt se passe mieux, pour nous deux, quand toi et moi… sommes du même coté de la barrière. Je voudrais qu'on réessaie.

 _Ressayer quoi, Vane ?_ L'époque où il la dominait sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Plutôt crever que de revenir à ça. Il avait un petit sourire à ces derniers mots, et elle vit clairement de l'espoir dans son regard. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir où jouer la comédie. Ce n'était pas un de ses talents. Mais elle dut se retenir de rire à ces derniers mots. Les choses se passait mieux quand ils était du même coté de la barrière ? Assurément, et il semblait avoir bien oublié ce fait, la veille. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Il lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues un soir et venait lui demander de refaire alliance le lendemain ? Avait-il seulement conscience des conséquences de ses actes, au moins ? Elle commençait à sérieusement en douter. C'était l'un des nombreux problèmes, avec lui. Il obéissait à son instinct, agissait et ne voyait pas toujours en quoi cela pouvait affecter l'avenir. Même si elle doutait qu'elle lui aurait répondu favorablement non plus quand bien même il ne se serait rien passé. Peut-être. Si il faisait des compromis. Si il était prêt à rappeler un peu ses hommes à l'ordre, à les calmer pour qu'ils cessent de se comporter comme des brutes épaisses qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage, qui tabassait des femmes, quand bien même elles étaient des putains.

L'image du visage boursouflé et violet d'Evy lui revint en mémoire et elle sentit la colère revenir au galop. Elle pencha alors la tête et répondit d'un ton acerbe :

\- Tu à une façon très étrange de le montrer.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Rétorqua-t-il, l'air à la fois sombre, mais ne semblant vraiment pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

 _Eh bien, je vais te le faire comprendre, Charles._ Elle se pencha sur son bureau et commença alors d'un ton lourd :

\- J'ai des responsabilités ici. Un commerce à surveiller, des profits à maintenir. L'idée que je puisse te cacher des pistes intéressantes pour des raisons personnelles est totalement absurde.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Rétorqua-t-il en se penchant en arrière, l'air à la fois agacé et sceptique.

\- J'ai arrêtez de te fournir des renseignements parce que je n'aime pas ta façon de commander tes hommes. Ils sont indisciplinés, bagarreurs. Pour chaque pièce qu'ils dépensent, ils nous en coûtent deux en dégâts divers. Ils se comportent comme des animaux et tu les encourages. Ça fait de toi un piètre investissement.

Eleanor savoura chacun des mots qu'elle lui lançait au visage, en particulier ces derniers car elle vit alors la colère envahir les yeux de Charles quand il entendit ça. _Ca fait mal, hein ? Tant mieux._ C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille quand il lui avait tenu son petit discours, lui rappelant avec tellement de gentillesse que son père n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle. Lui faisant à nouveau ressentir ce sentiment de n'être qu'une gamine. Et le plus comique dans tout cela, où le plus dramatique, elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle disait entièrement la vérité. La principale raison pour laquelle avait cessé de lui fournir ses informations dont il semblait manquer à cet instant était bien sa manière merdique de commander ses hommes. Une manière qui rappelait beaucoup trop celle d'Edward Teach. Une manière brutale, animale, qui se foutait bien des dégâts où des blessures qu'elle causait derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour chasser Teach de cette île, chasser sa violence pour la voir renaître en Charles Vane. Elle savait qu'il était capable d'être plus calme que Teach. Seulement, il ne s'en donnait pas la peine, il prenait plaisir de toute évidence à laisser ses hommes se comporter comme des sauvages, à se comporter comme des sauvages avec eux. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle accepte encore de faire affaire avec lui aujourd'hui alors qu'il reproduisait les mêmes actes que son cher mentor ? Cela ne la surprenait pas, cela dit. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu cela, autrefois. Il était resté trop d'années avec Teach. Peut-être s'aveuglait-elle volontairement à bien des sujets le concernant autrefois. Parce qu'elle ressentait des choses qu'elle aurait du ne plus ressentir aujourd'hui. Ce dont elle ne pouvait jurer, malheureusement.

Cette piqûre de rappelle lui serra violemment le cœur, l'espace d'une seconde et cela n'eut que le don d'augmenter sa colère. Pourquoi diable ressentait-elle encore ces choses-là pour lui alors qu'il représentait tout ce qu'elle cherché à évincer ? Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même des fois. Au même moment, Charles rétorqua, la voix basse, lente, comme elle l'était à chaque fois quand il essayait de contenir sa colère, mais celle-ci se lisait à livre ouvert sur son visage crispé et dans ses yeux :

\- Tu espères me faire croire qu'il ne s'agit que de ça ?

\- Que tu me crois où non, j'en ai rien à foutre, rétorqua-t-elle vivement, sentant la colère gronder en elle.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort non plus, et pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se pencha davantage sur le bureau, voyant qu'il la quittait des yeux de temps à autre, et si il ne revenait pas vers elle à chaque fois, elle lui aurait hurlé de la regarder. Elle continua, martelant ses mots, sentant son cœur s'emballer légèrement :

\- Je sais que cette nuit, cette nuit, tu as tué un homme qui avait de la valeur pour moi ! Pour faire en sorte de destituer un capitaine qui à également de la valeur à mes yeux.

Charles se leva alors brusquement, se passant la main sur le visage vu son geste, marchant vers la maquette de l'église de Nassau qu'elle avait reçu en échange de l'argent qu'elle avait investi pour sa construction, il y a deux ans. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait aidée à la construction de l'église. Elle n'était même pas sûre de croire en Dieu, et le pasteur Lambrick la méprisait autant qu'elle le méprisait. Mais elle avait eu envie de voir ce petit quelque chose de civilisé à Nassau. Et nombre des habitants lui en avait été reconnaissant, même certains pirates. D'où la présence de cette imposante maquette de bois et de fer. Eleanor fixa Charles et eut un petit rire incrédule en repensant à ce qu'il venait de lui demander, tellement incohérent avec ces actes. N'importe qui aurait commencé à surveiller ces mots vu la tension qu'elle voyait d'ici dans les épaules contractés de Charles. La fureur montait en lui, elle le voyait aussi nettement que si elle le ressentait elle-même. Elle _le_ ressentait, à vrai dire.

\- Et non seulement tu t'attends à ce que je te pardonne, mais tu voudrais en plus être récompensé ? Ricana-t-elle, incrédule.

Charles frappa alors la maquette, pas suffisamment fort pour la faire tomber mais assez pour que le coup résonne dans la pièce, et il se retourna brusquement vers elle en haussant la voix :

\- Cette lavette à besoin de ta protection et c'est moi le piètre investissement ?

Eleanor se contenta de sourire à son petit coup de colère. Cherchait-il à l'effrayer en montant le ton ? Non. Non, elle pouvait voir la fureur le parcourir de part en part. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses bras tendus, dans ses mains crispés qui serraient la chaise en face du bureau si fort qu'elle craignait presque qu'il ne brise le bois entre ses doigts. Elle le voyait tout simplement à son visage, où la fureur s'étalait sans qu'il ne cherche à la cacher. Et même si il avait cherché à l'effrayer, il aurait échoué. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

Le voir dans cet état lui apportait une satisfaction immense. Elle s'était sentie dans le même état la veille. Furieuse, se sachant dans l'incapacité de riposter, ne pouvant que le laisser faire. Il avait gagné, hier soir. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui l'emportait. Elle estimait cela parfaitement équilibrée. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était venu ainsi la trouver, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son intention. Dans sa tête, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle refuse. C'est vrai, comment aurait-elle pu ? Après tout, elle avait perdu Flint. Il devait être venu à la conclusion que Flint hors du jeu, elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de se rabattre sur lui et reformer leur vieil alliance, ayant perdu le meilleur capitaine de cette île. Où bien la voyait-il encore comme la petite fille aveugle pour lequel il l'a prenait autrefois.

Scott le lui aurait certainement conseillé d'accepter de retravailler étroitement avec Vane, tout en évitant de baiser à nouveau avec lui. C'était un choix prudent, en effet. Mais cela serai se rabaisser bien trop bas, après ce qu'il avait fait. Après ce qu'il pensait, de toute évidence. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle lui donne ce qu'il veut, surtout quand il était si facile de refuser. Si facile de lui montrer qu'il faisait erreur à son sujet et qu'à l'avenir, il ferait mieux d'éviter de la sous-estimer. Elle ne serait plus jamais faible face à lui. Sans se départir de son petit sourire, elle déclara alors, savourant son expression furieuse plus que jamais :

\- Pour moi le fait que tu viennes ici peut signifier deux choses : soit tu t'imagine qu'une fois Flint disparu, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de te donner ce que tu veux… soit tu pense que parce que nous avons couché à une époque, tu peux me marcher dessus sans que ça prête à conséquence.

Il détourna les yeux à ses mots, fixant le sol et elle sut qu'elle avait, mine de rien, visé dans le mille. Et il était en train de réaliser qu'il l'avait sous-estimé. Encore une fois. Et bien, les voilà, les conséquences. Il lui avait fait perdre 8000 dollars, perdre un allié, perdre du poids à Nassau. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre et raquer le sable pour qu'elle lui donne la moindre petite information quand à un éventuel butin à venir. Il pouvait aller au diable si il pensait qu'elle allait le laisser reprendre la place qu'il avait autrefois. Comme elle venait de le lui dire, il ne lui marcherait plus jamais dessus sans en payer le prix.

Des applaudissements et des cris se firent entendre derrière la porte de son bureau, et Eleanor leva la tête, écoutant le temps de quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il y avait quelque chose à fêter qu'elle avait oublié ? Ses yeux revinrent sur Charles, qui la fixait d'un air sombre, frustré, toujours aussi furieux. Il était coincé, et il le savait. Comme elle fut coincée face à lui la veille au soir. _Chacun son tour, Charles._ Et elle se dit qu'il était temps, de toute façon, de mettre fin à cette entrevue. Mieux valait voir ce qui se faisait entendre dehors.

\- Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux est la plus stupide, conclut-elle durement en le fixant une dernière fois dans les yeux.

Eleanor se leva alors de son bureau, satisfaite d'avoir mis les points sur les i et d'avoir eu sa revanche, et elle entreprit de rejoindre la porte tandis que Charles ne bougea pas, les mains serrant toujours la chaise, et ses yeux la fixant et quand elle passa devant lui, il dit d'une voix menaçante :

\- Fais attention, Eleanor.

\- Va te faire foutre, Charles, rétorqua-t-elle, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par sa menace.

Elle aurait du l'être, elle le savait. Charles Vane ne menaçait pas en vain. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre inquiétude. Elle ne parvenait pas à avoir peur de lui. C'était peut-être de l'inconscience, mais c'était ainsi et elle était parfaitement satisfaite de cela. Il était simplement frustré de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, et n'avait plus rien d'autre à lui jeter à la figure. Pauvre Charles. Ce n'était pas du tout amusant, comme sentiment. Elle le savait, il le lui avait bien fait ressentir hier soir.

Elle le dépassa, sentant toujours cette vague chaleur la parcourir quand elle passa trop près de lui, ce qui l'exaspéra mais sa satisfaction était trop grande pour que cela ne gâche quoi que ce soit et elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, tenant à savoir ce qui provoquait tellement de joie dans la foule de ses clients. Elle vit plusieurs hommes entrés brusquement dans la taverne, en saluant d'autres avec fracas et joie et elle en reconnut plusieurs comme étant les membres de l'équipage du Walrus. Intriguée, elle laissa ses yeux se promener parmi eux quand elle le vit parmi ses hommes, marchant tranquillement comme si il n'y avait aucun problème. Le cœur d'Eleanor sursauta dans sa poitrine de surprise et elle sentit la joie à son tour l'envahir. _Nom de Dieu._ Un sourire immense apparût sur ses lèvres et elle se retint de rire avec la foule, descendant les marches de l'escalier en déclarant :

\- Espèce de salopard ! Tu as réussi ?

Flint se tourna vers elle à ses mots, et elle put voir qu'il avait quelques blessures superficielles sur le visage, mais en dehors de cela, rien du tout. Bordel, elle aurait aimée pouvoir dire qu'elle était surprise, mais elle ne l'était même pas. Juste folle de joie et de satisfaction. Tout cela avait échoué, au final. En fait non, elle mentait, elle était surprise. La surprise était tellement énorme qu'elle avait encore du mal à l'avaler. Tout le plan de Charles avait donc échoué. Quoi qu'il se soit passé sur le navire, Flint était resté capitaine et Charles avait perdu.

A cette pensée, elle eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il allait faire une crise de nerfs quand il allait voir Flint vivant. Elle devrait peut-être le faire surveiller quelques temps, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose qu'elle serait obligée de le lui faire regretter. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé sur le Walrus. Elle voulait savourer le soulagement qui l'envahissait de seconde en seconde. Elle n'avait donc rien perdu. Ni argent, ni alliance. Tout s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu. Il y avait peut-être un bon Dieu, finalement.

Flint s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux verts se teintant d'amusement bien qu'il restait plutôt calme par rapport à ses hommes, mais elle devinait l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il lui répondit :

\- Eh oui.

\- Je croyais que Singleton avait plus de voix.

\- Il est apparu que Mr. Singleton n'était pas fait pour commander.

Elle lui sourit à ses mots, mais il fixa quelque chose derrière lui, où plutôt quelqu'un et elle savait très bien qui. Charles avait du sortir du bureau. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée que les conflits entre ces deux là allait nettement s'amplifier dans les mois à venir, elle n'en doutait pas. La menace d'une petite guerre entre deux pirates estimant tout deux que Nassau était trop petite pour eux deux ne serait jamais aussi présente que maintenant, et elle devrait gérer cela comme elle le pourrait à l'avenir, mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait juste savourer la victoire de Flint, _sa_ victoire, victoire sur Charles, prouvant à Scott qu'elle avait eu raison de miser sur Flint au final.

\- Nous avons des problèmes plus pressent à régler, commenta Flint avant de faire un signe de tête vers Vane derrière elle et d'ajouter : Dois-je attendre ?

Elle se retourna, découvrant Charles planté devant la porte, le visage crispé et les poings si serrés qu'il devait s'en faire mal, dévisageant Flint d'un air meurtrier et visiblement sous le choc. Ce qui fit ressentir un grand amusement à Eleanor. Son plan avait totalement échoué. Elle ignorait encore comment Flint avait réussi, mais voir Charles aussi furieux était extrêmement savoureux. Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique tout en lançant à Flint derrière elle :

\- Le capitaine Vane allait justement s'en aller.

Elle entreprit de regagner son bureau, ne prêtant plus la moindre intention à Charles mais sentant son regard lourd sur elle la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la pièce, et elle se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Flint faire un arrêt face à Vane devant sa porte, et les deux se regardèrent le temps de quelques secondes tels deux loups prêt à en découdre, ne demandant rien de plus. Mais finalement, Charles descendit les marches et s'engouffra dans la foule, et elle ressentit un certain soulagement l'envahir. Quand bien même elle se réjouissait de l'échec de Charles, cette guerre qui ne manquerait pas de se poursuivre entre Flint et lui ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, car c'est inévitablement elle qui allait ramasser les pots cassés.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, en l'occurrence. Elle préférait, dans l'immédiat, se réjouir du succès de Flint et en apprendre davantage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Scott au balcon en haut, et elle vit à son air sombre que la réapparition de Flint ne l'enchantait pas autant qu'elle. Et elle savait, quand elle referma la porte, qu'il ne manquerait pas de les rejoindre pour entendre ce que Flint avait à dire.

Elle se tourna vers ce dernier, qui avait pris place dans son sofa, avec un air qu'elle trouva tout à coup bien sombre pour quelqu'un qui venait d'échapper à la ruine, voir à la mort. En le regardant ainsi quelques minutes, ses yeux verts fixés devant lui, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, elle commença alors à avoir un mauvais pressentiment quand à ce qu'il allait lui dire et elle fut tout à coup bien moins joyeuse qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques minutes.

Que diable s'était-il passé, sur le Walrus ?

* * *

 **Suite dans la partie 2 ! Elle vient vite :)**


	2. Partie 2

**Coucou les amis ! Bon j'ai l'impression de parler des fois à des fantômes mais c'est pas grave lol Un peu plus en retard que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici la seconde parti de l'analyse de l'épisode 2 de la saison 1 de Black Sails centré sur Eleanor et Charles :D**

 **Cette deuxième parti est officiellement le plus long texte que j'ai jamais écrit, en fait cet OS est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et c'est bien la première fois que je coupe un texte en deux. Je le referais sûrement à l'avenir, en espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas et que au contraire ça vous plaise, même si personnellement ça me fait un peu grincer des dents.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira et si oui, une petite review ? :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bisous à tous !**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _«_ _I never meant to start a war,_

 _You know I never wanna hurt you,_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for._

 **Can't swallow our pride,**

 **Neither of us wanna raise that flag,**

 **If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had.**

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield ? »_

(Jordyn Sparks, "Battlefield".)

* * *

 _Le soleil était particulièrement brûlant, sur la plage. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il faisait bouillir son sang. Même le petit vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux était chaud, étouffant. On n'y respirait pas._

 _Des hommes étaient autour d'eux. Pas beaucoup, seulement quelque membres de l'équipage qui aimait regarder. Qui aimait se moquer, surtout. Le jeune homme ne leur prêtait jamais attention pendant qu'il se préparait à un combat. Sa main serrait le pommeau de son épée. Son poids lui faisait toujours ressentir des sensations étranges dans le bras. D'un côté, il s'en sentait plus fort. Il aimait voir le reflet aveuglant du soleil dans la lame d'acier quand il l'a tournait, il aimait le bruit que faisait deux épées lorsqu'elle s'entrechoquait l'une contre l'autre. Il aimait la sensation de la chair qu'il transperçait avec._

 _D'un autre côté, il s'en sentait plus faible. Le poids de l'épée le ralentissait toujours, même si plus il vieillissait, plus il prenait du muscle et le poids ne serait plus longtemps un problème. Néanmoins, il continuait parfois à avoir l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un encombrement et qu'il serait plus rapide, plus efficace avec juste ses poings._

 _Ces deux constats se disputaient toujours en lui, mais au final, il aimait l'épée. Il fixa son adversaire, qui lui adressa un sourire provocateur, à la limite mielleux, faisant tournoyer avec aisance et facilité son sabre entre ses mains. Comme si l'épée n'était qu'une part supplémentaire de son bras. Ce qui était vrai, pour lui._

 _Le jeune homme se tenait prêt. Il sentait que cette fois, ce ne serait pas lui qui attaquerait en premier. Et il eut raison. Aussi rapide qu'un guépard, son adversaire frappa, et le jeune homme put bloquer son coup, et le bruit des deux lames sifflèrent dans l'air, et le jeune homme profita de ses quelques secondes afin de frapper d'un coup de pied l'abdomen de son adversaire, qui grogna de douleur, mais dont le coup ne sembla pas causer plus de dégâts, et il revint au galop vers lui._

 _Il para, puis il contra, avant de riposter, chaque coup le rapprochait de la victoire, une douce victoire qu'il n'avait pas encore connue. Mais à chaque fois qu'il fut persuadé de donner le coup de grâce, son adversaire parvenait à esquiver où à feinter. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. La chaleur semblait encore plus intense quand il était en mouvement. Et plus les minutes s'écoulèrent, plus il sentit son calme commencer à disparaître. Plus il sentit l'éternel frustration revenir. Accompagné cette fois-ci d'une colère aussi brûlante que le soleil au-dessus de leur tête._

 _Ses coups devirent plus colérique. Il vit son adversaire hausser les sourcils, mais ce dernier continua à contrer ses coups, et à chaque coup dévié, la colère devint plus vive en lui. Elle commença à se mêler à la chaleur qui le faisait brûler de l'intérieur. Jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, sa vision s'obscurcit et il sut qu'à cet instant, il était capable du pire. Il voulait le pire. Alors il frappa. Encore. Et encore. Et encore, sans même plus se soucier d'où il portait les coups, sans même plus chercher à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire couler le sang._

 _Ce qui eut pour résultat final que son adversaire donna un coup plus fort dans son épée, qui la fit tomber au sol, et il sentit une douleur intense lui traverser le bras, avant que ce dernier ne porte un second coup dans sa poitrine, si fort que le jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le dos et il sentit le sable brûlant sous lui. Sa respiration était coupée et il entendait un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Il chercha son épée qui lui avait échappé, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver son air, mais le pied de son adversaire donna un violent coup dans le sabre qui s'était retrouvé en effet à quelques centimètres de lui, tombé sur le sable._

 _Le jeune homme fixa l'épée voler plus loin sur la plage, avant de lever les yeux vers la mer. C'est drôle, il n'entendait pas les moqueries habituelles. Un silence de mort régnait sur la plage, uniquement troublé par sa respiration haletante et difficile et par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasait sur le sable. Il voulut lever les yeux, mais le soleil l'aveugla, cela dit au même moment une ombre vint se placer au-dessus de lui, masquant le soleil, et le dévisagea d'un air sombre et désapprobateur._

 _\- Eh bien, mon garçon, soupira Teach. On peut dire que tu avais la rage, aujourd'hui. Mais regarde-toi. Tu as perdu. Encore. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je sais pourquoi, grogna Charles en sentant sa respiration revenir, tachant de se relever doucement. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter._

 _\- Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu viens de m'en donner une belle preuve. Alors tant que ça ne rentrera pas dans ton crâne dur, je vais continuer à me répéter, rétorqua Teach en s'agenouillant afin de se trouver à sa hauteur et de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Tu as perdu parce que, comme à chaque fois, tu te laisses dirigé par tes émotions. Tu laisses ta colère et ta frustration prendre possession de toi. La colère est une bonne chose, Charles. La rage peut être utile si tu sais la canaliser et t'en servir à bon escient. Apprends à contrôler ta rage, et à la transformer en quelque chose d'utile. Tant que tu la domines, tu peux t'en servir. Mais si tu lui laisses le pouvoir, elle finira par causer ta perte._

 _Charles ne répondit pas. Il savait que c'était vrai. Même si il avait horreur de se faire sermonner, surtout devant l'équipage à qui il jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il fut surpris de voir que ces derniers le dévisageait avec une sorte de… frayeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ça chez eux. Habituellement, quand Teach lui mettait une raclée, ils en riaient, le charriant sans jamais de réelle méchanceté. Mais là, personne ne fixait Teach avec crainte. C'était lui qu'on dévisageait avec ce sentiment. Et il ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi._

 _Teach remarqua le regard de Charles et eut un ricanement avant de murmurer, assez bas pour que Charles soit le seul à l'entendre :_

 _\- Tu les à effrayer. On aurait dit un démon. A croire que tu voulais ma mort par tous les moyens existant en ce monde._

 _Charles se tourna vers Teach, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire amusé, mais Charles pouvait voir une question dans ses yeux sincèrement intrigués :_

 _« Si tu en avais eu l'occasion, mon garçon, l'aurais-tu fait ? Serais-tu allé jusqu'au bout ? »._

 _Et la seule chose que Charles put lui répondre était la sincère vérité :_

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

* * *

 _Île de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1715._

Charles bouscula brutalement la porte de la taverne Guthrie en sortant.

A peine fut-il dehors que la chaleur se mélangea à cet éternel vent frais que Nassau avait toujours. Il avait espéré que le vent calmerait sa colère. Il n'en fut rien.

La rage s'insinuait en lui tel un poison, et semblait gagner du terrain de seconde en seconde. Elle était apparue dans le bureau. Et avait monté. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut contraint de prendre sur lui pour se forcer à rester calme. C'était comme lutter contre une part de soi-même, une part qui te déchirait de l'intérieur. Comme à chaque fois. Et maintenant qu'il était dehors, sa rage n'avait plus aucune raison d'être contenue. Hors, il ne savait même plus contre quoi où contre qui était dirigé sa colère. Flint ? Eleanor ? Jack ? Singleton ? Tous. Et personne.

 _« Singleton est mort. »_ Lui avait appris à contrecoeur un membre du Walrus déjà bien soul qu'il accosté brutalement après que Eleanor se soit enfermé avec Flint dans son bureau. _« Ce connard à volé une page au capitaine Flint, une page qui va nous rapporter des millions… mais Singleton le voulait pour lui tout seul, ce butin, espèce de salaud de crevure. Mais le capitaine l'a découvert et l'a mis devant le fait accompli. Il à nié alors qu'il avait la page sur lui ! Le capitaine lui à régler son compte, à c'te enflure. »_

 _Singleton est mort. Ce connard a volé une page au capitaine Flint. Page qui va rapporter des millions. Singleton le voulait pour lui tout seul._ Il avait sous-estimé cet homme. Il l'avait sous-estimé, Jack l'avait sous-estimé et Charles ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu être aussi stupide et aveugle au sujet de Singleton. Leur plan était depuis le début de se jouer de cet homme pour gagner l'équipage de Flint, et sa ruine. Mais Singleton avait joué son propre jeu, s'arrangeant pour devenir capitaine du Walrus grâce à leur aide, et leur faisant croire une énorme connerie de vente afin de leur voler leurs 5000 pesos en perle, et peut-être récolter un butin d'une somme astronomique. Charles avait crut cet homme faible. Plus jamais il ne referait une telle erreur. Ce salopard avait trouvé suffisamment de force pour jouer double jeu, lui faisant croire qu'il complotait avec lui afin de destituer Flint tout en préparant bien son coup de son côté afin de les voler, lui et son équipage, les laissant sur la paille, partant avec de l'or, un putain de mensonge offert à Jack pour qu'il se la ferme, et un équipage puissant dont Charles n'aurait rien tiré, au final.

Si Singleton n'avait pas été tué par Flint, il s'en serait chargé lui-même.

Encore un plaisir que Flint lui avait prit. Tout cela pour que ce salaud reste à son poste et ramène prochainement le plus énorme butin que Nassau n'aura probablement jamais connu. Car cette page existait bel et bien, il était forcé de l'admettre. Pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre. Ce n'était pas l'or en lui-même qui le rendait malade. C'était le succès de Flint, après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour remporter cette bataille.

Tout leur plan. Tous leurs projets. Tout cela pour rien, au final. Il fallait qu'il trouve Jack. Maintenant. Avant que ce con ne fasse la connerie de donner leurs perles en échange d'un putain de mensonge. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir mis une bonne raclé à Jack afin de mettre les points sur les i comme il avait eu envie de le faire plus tôt dans la journée, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il prit la route de la plage, inspirant l'air marin, essayant de se calmer, car plus les minutes passèrent, plus sa rage devenait forte. Il pressa le pas, cherchant autour de lui n'importe quel membre de son équipage qui pourrait lui dire où Jack s'était fourré pour conclure cette saloperie de transaction. Et voir qui était cet « informateur » afin de lui régler son compte.

Et elle. _Elle._ Il était arrivé sur la plage et il frappa avec férocité une caisse de bois abandonné sur son passage, qui se brisa avant de tomber sur le sable, au souvenir encore vif de son visage provocateur et souriant dans sa tête. Il s'était rabaissé en venant ainsi à elle, et c'était déjà quelque chose qui avait été plus que difficile à faire. Mais il l'avait fait, pour le bien de ses hommes et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que, quelque part, elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'ils pourraient gagner tout les deux, si ils retravaillaient ensemble. Mais il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du prévoir. Que pouvait-il espérer ? Il n'était pas en position de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, et elle le savait pertinemment. Il savait très bien qu'il l'avait mis dans une position difficile en cherchant à se débarrasser de Flint. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que, une fois Flint hors d'état de nuire, elle se rappellerait quel allié il avait été pour elle et quel allié il pourrait à nouveau être si elle l'autorisait.

 _« L'idée que je puisse te cacher des pistes intéressantes pour des raisons personnelles est totalement absurde. J'ai arrêtez de te fournir des renseignements parce que je n'aime pas ta façon de commander tes hommes. Ils se comportent comme des animaux et tu les encourages. Ça fait de toi un piètre investissement. »_

Conneries. Un ramassis de conneries, tout ça. Elle se moquait de lui, et c'était principalement ça qui l'avait foutu en rogne contre elle. Pas son refus. Ils savaient tout les deux pourquoi elle ne voulait plus faire affaire étroitement avec lui. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il savait ce qu'il en était. Mais il aurait du prévoir sa réaction. Elle était fière. Comme lui. Elle était forte. Comme lui. Si il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait pas non plus cédé devant ses revendications. _« Piètre investissement »,_ avait-elle craché. _Piètre investissement… Piètre investissement._ Ses mots brûlaient. Elle avait parfaitement su les choisir pour faire mal et elle le savait. Elle avait frappé à l'endroit le plus douloureux. En le prenant de haut. En le rabaissant.

 _Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Eleanor._ Maiselle ne le craignait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Même quand il l'avait menacé, elle avait passé tranquillement à côté de lui, lui jetant un regard presque moqueur, parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'a toucherait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu en jurer autant. La fureur qu'il avait ressenti était la même que celle qu'il avait ressenti lors de cette fameuse nuit où elle l'avait humilié publiquement avant de le quitter. La douleur aussi était la même. Il avait saisi son bras au passage, et avait serrer son petit poignet entre ses doigts. Là non plus, elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Elle l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux, le défiant de son regard vert. Le défiant d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait serré, serré, assez pour la marquer. Et durant chaque seconde qu'il avait pressé sa peau douce entre ses doigts, il avait ressenti cette même colère incontrôlable que le jour où il s'était laissé emporter contre Teach. Cette même colère qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas contrôler avec Teach, en tout cas.

Mais il avait réussi. Avec elle. Il avait finalement lâché sa main, et avait quitté brutalement la taverne. Il était parti pour ne pas s'en prendre à elle. Quand bien même elle l'aurait peut-être méritée. Il avait ressenti presque la même chose, aujourd'hui. « _Pour moi le fait que tu viennes ici peut signifier deux choses : soit tu t'imagine qu'une fois Flint disparu, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de te donner ce que tu veux… soit tu pense que parce que nous avons couché à une époque, tu peux me marcher dessus sans que ça prête à conséquence._ »

Elle jouait avec le feu. Il l'avait mise en garde, mais il doutait qu'elle l'ait vraiment écouté. Elle ne le craignait pas. Elle lui tenait tête comme à n'importe quel homme. Très honnêtement, c'est pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Et pour cela qu'il la détestait, par moments. Comme à cet instant. Il aurait bien serrer son petit cou entre ses mains pour lui rappeler qui il était et qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter de le sous-estimer. Mais il ne l'aurait pas fait. Et elle le savait. Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour de nombreuses raisons. L'une d'entre elles était la saloperie de respect qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir pour elle, derrière sa rage. Ce serait plus facile si il pouvait juste la détester. La haïr. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pas assez, en tout cas. Et ça le rendait encore plus furieux.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur Jack. Charles vit finalement un de leurs hommes et lui demanda où était Jack, et il lui apprit qu'il était en train de faire examiner les perles par un expert au bordel sur la demande de l'informateur. Qui était probablement une pute, en l'occurrence. Abruti de Jack, aussi… Il se dépêcha de reprendre le chemin inverse et de gagner le bordel aussi vite qu'il put. Ils s'étaient déjà assez fait rouler pour aujourd'hui, hors de question que ce putain d'informateur prenne ce qui leur reste tout ça pour une saloperie de page qui n'était même pas entre ses mains.

Charles arriva rapidement au bordel où il y avait foule, à cette heure de la journée, et il vit notamment plusieurs hommes du Walrus bien s'amuser. Logique vu qu'ils fêtaient quelque chose. Il inspira profondément et chercha Jack des yeux dans la foule, puis les leva vers le balcon où il vit Anne debout devant une porte, montant visiblement la garde.

Elle avait raison. Il repéra Gates et Billy Bones au comptoir qui fixait mine de rien la porte devant lequel Anne se trouvait. Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, il allait mettre un terme à cette comédie sur le champ. Il monta les marches deux par deux, et Anne fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant apparaître, et il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur son bras et murmura à son oreille :

\- Jack est là ?

\- Ouais, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton bas aussi, lui jetant un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Peu importe. Vous êtes surveillés.

\- J'ai vu. Ils ne seraient pas entrés.

\- Continue, grogna Charles, en serrant son bras tout en jetant un coup bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Si un seul essaie de s'approcher, tue-le. Qui est l'intermédiaire ?

\- Une pute. Je sais plus son nom, marmonna Anne en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte derrière elle où Charles entendit alors une voix féminine parler, et Jack répondre.

\- Surveille-les, dit une dernière fois Charles avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte, entrant dans la chambre du bordel.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la pute en question, qui s'était retourné vers le bruit de la porte, l'air inquiet.

\- Toi, gronda-t-il, la mâchoire serré, en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.

La putain eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux se remplirent de méfiance et peur. Ses poings se serrèrent et si il n'était pas aussi furieux, il aurait rit tellement c'était ironique. La putain d'Eleanor. C'était quoi, son nom ? Max. C'est cela, Max. Cette petite garce aux yeux de biches qu'il observait depuis des mois jouer avec Eleanor.

C'était juste putain d'ironique. Il observa pendant un long moment son visage qui le regardait avec prudence. Combien de fois avait-il vu ce visage sourire avec séduction à Eleanor ? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'attraper cette putain au passage et de s'en débarrasser définitivement ? Il en avait souvent rêvé, et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Eleanor monté dans la chambre avec elle, il sentait son épée le tenter plus que jamais. Il n'était jamais passé à l'acte. Mais c'était elle, donc, l'intermédiaire… elle, la pute qui à comploté avec Singleton dans le but de les voler tous. Qu'aurait-il fait à un homme qui aurait osé lui faire ça ? Il l'aurait égorgé. Sans se poser davantage de questions.

\- Il y a un problème, capitaine ? Intervint Jack, ayant de toute évidence suffisamment de tête pour être inquiet.

Charles se tourna vers lui et le vit assis tranquillement sur une chaise devant une table posée au milieu de la chambre, les jambes croisées et il reconnut immédiatement la bourse de perles dans sa main, sauf qu'elle était maintenant sellée d'un sceau. La vue de cette bourse ne fit que redoubler la rage qu'il contenait déjà peine. Ils avaient tous saignés pour avoir cet argent, et deux crevures avait essayé de le leur dérober. Singleton était mort. Et plus les secondes passèrent, plus il voyait de moins en moins de raison d'épargner le même sort à la putain qui avait été sa complice.

\- Elle n'a pas cette page, lança Charles avec amertume et rage à l'intention de Jack. C'est Flint qui l'a. Il à tué Singleton et l'a récupérer sur son cadavre. Ses hommes d'équipage écument toute l'île comme si le butin était déjà à eux !

Jack fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne put répondre, la putain se tourna vers Jack en s'exclamant avec force :

\- C'est impossible ! Mon associé à cette page.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Charles, sentant sa colère monter, se tournant a nouveau vers elle.

Max le regarda et lui jeta un regard ferme en continuant :

\- Singleton n'est pas le vendeur, ça je vous l'assure !

Elle se tourna vers Jack à la fin de sa phrase tandis que Charles crut un instant qu'il était en train de rêver. Et dire qu'il avait toujours cru qu'Eleanor était la femme la plus suicidaire et la plus inconsciente de cette île. Il venait de lui trouver une sérieuse concurrente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Murmura-t-il, son ton baissant bas, trop bas.

Elle se foutait d'eux. En leur présence. En _sa_ présence. Elle continuait de dire qu'elle avait cette saloperie de page, elle continuait de leur mentir tout en les regardants droits dans les yeux. Elle se foutait de leur gueule et continuer à s'enfoncer dans son mensonge. Voulait-elle mourir ? Il pouvait l'aider à coup sûr, il s'en ferait une joie intense. Il sentit une veine battre à sa tempe, et il dévisagea Max. Et plus il l'a regardait à cet instant, plus elle devenait laide à ses yeux.

\- Charles…, dit tout à coup Jack d'une voix réprobatrice, voyant que son capitaine était sur le point d'exploser mais Charles fit un geste de la main en lui lançant d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse :

\- Ferme-là, Jack.

Il maintint son doigt vers lui pour qu'il ne s'en mêle surtout pas, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire passer le sale quart d'heure qu'il méritait pour s'être laissé embobiner par une pute qui risquait de les mener lui et tout leur équipage dans une belle merde. Mais Jack n'était pas son problème à cet instant. Beaucoup de gens avaient essayés de le voler, beaucoup de gens l'avaient regardé dans les yeux tout en lui racontant des saloperies. Aucun n'était encore en vie, aujourd'hui. Jack le savait, il l'avait vu à leur toute première rencontre. Si il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'est qu'on se moque de lui. Et si cette putain croyait qu'elle pouvait se le permettre parce que… quoi ? Parce qu'elle était une femme ? Parce qu'elle était la petite protégée d'Eleanor ? Pauvre fille sans cervelle.

\- Tu veux vraiment continuer sur cette voix et continuer à me mentir ? Demanda Charles d'une voix lourde, menaçante tout en s'approchant lentement d'elle, la faisant reculer d'instinct.

Elle se mit à trembler, et la peur envahit totalement ses yeux mais quelque chose resta ferme aussi dans son regard et elle continua, en effet :

\- Vous faites erreur.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait finit, Charles la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua lourdement contre le mur, la faisant couiner de douleur tandis que sa voix gronda comme un taureau furieux :

\- Oui, c'est ça !

Il prit sa gorge dans sa main et commença alors à serrer, suffisamment pour lui faire mal mais pas assez pour vraiment l'étrangler. Il sentait la peau douce sous ses doigts, et le pouls affolé juste sous son pouce et il se demande l'espace d'une seconde quelle serait la réaction d'Eleanor si il lui laissait comme cadeau le cadavre de sa petite chérie. Ce serait sa manière à lui de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, comme elle l'avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, dans l'immédiat. Il voulait que cette putain dise la vérité. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux, cette fois-ci entièrement terrifiée et il entendit Jack se lever brusquement tandis qu'il murmura d'un ton féroce :

\- Dis-moi la vérité. La page a disparu.

\- Non ! Rétorqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante, mais toujours aussi déterminée.

Charles eut un rire amer, qui sonna davantage comme un ricanement noir et ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus le cou de la garce. Il aurait aimé qu'Eleanor soit là. Qu'elle soit là et qu'elle regarde. Qu'elle regarde le mal qu'il faisait à cette prostituée et qu'elle ait mal à son tour, comme lui avait eu mal durant des mois à les observer monter dans une des chambres en haut, comme lui avait eu mal à chaque fois qu'Eleanor croisait son regard dans le bordel pour continuer sans se retourner vers lui. Il ne touchait pas les femmes, habituellement. Mais il se faisait un plaisir de faire une exception pour celle-là. Il l'a haïssait. Au-delà de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, il la haïssait pour chaque nuit qu'elle avait passé avec _elle,_ pour chaque minute durant lequel elle avait du goûter sa peau. Peau qu'il avait été le seul à toucher avant que cette pute n'entre en jeu.

Revoir ces images ne fit qu'augmenter encore sa fureur, et le simple fait que Max continue à oser lui mentir alors même qu'il tenait sa gorge entre ses mains le mettait hors de lui.

\- Tu continues à me prendre pour un con ! S'écria-t-il, se retenant comme il put de ne pas lui briser directement la nuque.

\- Vous vous trompez ! Affirma-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme, apaisante derrière la peur mais Charles n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

\- C'est ça, bien sur !

Il ne faisait jusque là que serrer un peu mais plus elle continuait, plus il avait envie de la tuer, alors il saisit brutalement son cou, la soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol, serrant bien plus fort qu'avant et elle gémit, passant d'instinct ses bras sur celui de Charles, essayant de retirer sa main mais elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de le faire bouger, même de quelques centimètres.

\- Et ne me ment pas, sale putain !

Elle ferma les yeux, ce qui ne fit que le contrarier davantage, il voulait qu'elle le regarde, il voulait qu'elle comprenne que personne n'allait venir l'aider, et surtout pas Eleanor. Qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur le moment où elle avait décidé qu'elle allait le rouler, lui et ses hommes. Il voulait qu'elle voie qu'il pourrait la tuer. Ce serait aussi facile que de briser une petite branche, et plus plaisant que n'importe quel rhum au monde. Mais elle gardait les paupières closes, continuant de gémir.

\- Elle ne ment pas, Charles, intervint alors Jack. C'est Flint.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers lui sans la lâcher.

\- Il à perdu la page, déclara Jack en se penchant légèrement vers eux tandis que Max continuait à haleter de douleur sous la main de Charles. Alors voilà ce qu'il fait, il bluffe, il dit que Singleton est le voleur et le tue pour éviter qu'il puisse s'en défendre, il met ainsi fin à une mutinerie en court.

Pendant que Jack parlait, la main de Max s'était posée sur le torse de Charles, essayant de le repousser mais Charles la dégagea d'un coup brusque de l'autre main, fixant Max avec toute la haine qu'il possédait tout en écoutant Jack. Le moindre contact avec elle l'écoeurait. A cet instant, il n'aurait même plus su dire d'où venait son dégoût. De trop de choses.

\- Ensuite il espère retrouver la page avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre, poursuivit Jack. Franchement, Charles, comment tu peux croire que Singleton, alors même qu'il conspirait avec toi pour destituer Flint, pourrait utiliser cette pute pour essayer de déposséder ton équipage de son argent ?

Jack s'était approché d'eux en disant cela, et Charles détourna le regard de Max, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire, réfléchissant. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait où Jack allait chercher toutes ses conneries. Flint bluffant, mentant au sujet de la page, faisant passer Singleton pour le voleur pour arrêter une mutinerie alors que le véritable voleur courait toujours, espérant le récupérer avant que personne ne le découvre… C'était trop surréaliste.

\- Singleton n'était ni assez malin ni assez stupide pour ça, conclut Jack, agacé, en se mettant derrière eux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, laisse-la, qu'on puisse finir cette transaction.

Peut-être que ce que Jack disait était vrai. Cela lui semblait complètement fou, mais peut-être. Pour l'instant, cela dit, Charles n'en avait aucune preuve. Il ne savait pas qui était vraiment Singleton, ça il l'avait compris, et il n'en avait rien à foutre, cette crevure était morte, et il tenait à ce que ceux qui l'ont aidés le rejoigne et il s'en chargerait lui-même. La seule chose qu'il voyait, lui, à cet instant, c'était une putain qui s'obstinait à lui mentir et un quartier maître buté dans sa connerie. Que Jack aille se faire foutre. Qu'il aille juste bien se faire foutre. Il n'avait pas fini de régler ses comptes avec elle.

Charles saisit alors le cou de Max à deux mains, la soulevant totalement de terre cette fois, et la maintenant ainsi juste par sa gorge, avant de serrer sa mâchoire dans sa main, et ses gémissements redoublèrent mais cela le laissa parfaitement indifférent.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, rugit-il, que tu peux nous voler et ensuite aller te cacher derrière Eleanor ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser faire ça ? Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me duper à ce point ?

Il la sentit qui se débattait faiblement, et elle sembla jeter un coup d'œil vers la droite, ce qui ne fit que augmenter la fureur de Charles et il la força à le regarder. Ses yeux marron le fixèrent avec terreur mais sa détermination ne faiblit pas non plus. Si il n'avait pas autant de haine en lui contre elle, si elle n'avait pas essayée de les voler, il aurait presque été admiratif de son courage. Il fixa ses yeux, encore, mais ce sont des yeux verts qu'il imagina le temps d'une seconde et il faillit desserrer sa prise, mais il se reprit tout aussi vite et serra davantage, et Max gémit. Elle méritait de mourir pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il suffirait d'une simple pression et elle tomberait à ses pieds, la nuque brisée, inerte et silencieuse…

Un coup sec et un grognement de Jack attira brusquement son attention sur la droite, et Charles tourna la tête vers lui pour voir son quartier maître lâcher tout à coup son poignard qu'il avait planté dans le mur, et se mettre à courir vers la sorti, ouvrant la porte pour sortir comme si il avait le diable derrière lui. Charles l'observa faire, relâchent légèrement la pression sur Max et il sentit qu'elle chercha à se dégager, alors il se retourna vers elle et la maintint en place, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au poignard que Jack avait planté dans le mur et vit qu'il avait été enfoncé dans un tout petit trou fait à même le bois… un minuscule petit trou, quasiment invisible à l'œil nu à moins de se donner la peine d'examiner le mur de près. Il comprit alors ce que Jack avait du supposer et il soupira lourdement. Ce trou était parfait pour espionner. Croyait-il donc que le prétendu vendeur que prétendait avoir cette putain les observait via ce trou ? Il sentit un immense sentiment d'amertume le prendre. C'était peut-être possible. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuve, il ne lâcherait pas la putain.

Jack revint quelques minutes plus tard, et Charles avait maintenu Max contre le mur durant ce temps, et elle avait cessée de se débattre, dévisageant Charles, comme dans l'attente d'être tuée et il avait prit soin de ne pas la quitter du regard. Quand Jack entra dans la pièce, il marmonna d'une voix forte tout en se dirigeant vers le mur sans les regarder :

\- A moins que Mr Singleton ne soit revenu d'entre les morts pour écouter aux portes…

Charles se tourna vers lui et Jack retira brusquement son poignard du mur, et il s'approcha de son capitaine, le poignard bien levé devant lui afin d'en montrer les quelques goutte de sang qui perlait :

-… il semblerait qu'elle dise la vérité.

Charles jeta un coup d'œil au sang du poignard, et son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Max qu'il fixa durant quelques secondes. Avant de la lâcher brusquement, la regardant s'effondrer sur le sol tel une pauvre chose misérable. Il n'était pas convaincu. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier la présence du sang.

\- Si jamais il se trompe, il en répondra devant l'équipage. Si tu m'a menti, tu en répondra devant moi, dit-il d'une voix noir en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne réagit pas, le fixant en haletant, se tenant le cou d'une main mais Charles n'attendait aucune réaction. Maintenant qu'elle était mise en garde, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Jack et tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette saloperie de pièce. Il claqua la porte d'instinct en partant et il passa devant Anne dans l'intention de quitter le bordel. Il avait besoin de boire. Besoin de boire, mais pas ici. Ni dans cette saloperie de taverne. Il avait besoin de boire, et de réfléchir.

\- Charles ! Appela alors Jack.

Charles jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bordel et il vit que Jack et Anne l'avait suivit et s'apprêtait à continuer à le suivre dans la ruelle, mais avant que Jack n'ai pu parler, il tendit un doigt un vers Anne et déclara durement :

\- Non, toi tu restes là. Je veux que tu me surveilles cette putain jusqu'à que cette saloperie de vente soit conclue. Si tu sens qu'elle essaie de nous avoir, si jamais elle essaie de fuir, tu l'arrêtes et tu me la ramènes. C'est clair ?

Anne resta silencieuse et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack et Charles fut à deux doigts de diriger sa fureur contre elle et de lui rappeler qui était son capitaine, ici. Mais il ne sut pas si Jack et elle avait communiqué de cette manière bizarre qu'ils avaient de se comprendre par moments, mais Anne hocha la tête et retourna sur ses pas à l'intérieur du bordel. Bien. Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas disparaître. Il ne prêta pas la moindre intention à Jack et reprit son chemin, mais son quartier maître ne sembla pas décidé à le lâcher :

\- Charles, attends, tu veux…

\- Va te faire foutre, Jack.

\- Nom de Dieu, tu peux être une vraie tête de mule des fois, tu le sais ça ? Marmonna Jack en s'efforçant de le rattraper – Jack était peut-être plus grand, mais Charles restait plus rapide. Le rendez-vous aura lieu à la nuit tombée, aux épaves. Il nous donne la page, on le paye et à nous la richesse, Charles ! S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là, je peux t'assurer qu'on va s'en sortir gagnant…

\- Je te fais confiance, Jack, rétorqua sèchement Charles en se retournant brusquement vers lui. La preuve ici. Je te fais confiance, mais si le moindre de truc va de travers dans tes plans, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'interposer entre les hommes et toi. Tu te démerderas avec eux.

Jack voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais Charles se retourna. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à l'entendre, là, maintenant. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre de personne, en vérité, ni de Jack, ni d'Anne, ni d'Eleanor… personne. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Plus il pensait, plus sa rage augmentait et il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Il avait besoin de boire, et il n'aurait pas dit non à une bagarre pour se défouler. Les épaves, cette nuit. Il avait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour se calmer.

Par l'enfer. Ça ne suffira vraiment pas.

* * *

\- Mon père a été arrêté ? S'écria Eleanor en se retournant brusquement vers Flint, le cœur battant.

 _Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?_ Un défilé d'images lui traversa alors l'esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle vit son père tiré de force de sa villa à Harbor Island, les chaînes passer aux bras, elle le vit habillé en haillons misérable dans une cellule humide de la tour de Londres, elle le vit avancer sous les crachats et les déchets qu'on lui jetterait à la figure et elle l'imagina, la corde passé autour du cou, pendu au-dessus d'une foule riante. Cette image lui parut totalement incongrue et irréaliste. Elle sentit sa respiration bloquée à cette vision. Finalement, elle avait eu raison. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que son père en serait la victime. Elle était certaine, au contraire, qu'il en serait le bourreau.

Flint, toujours assis sur le sofa dans le coin salon de son bureau, la dévisagea de ses yeux verts trop fins, sa main triturant sa moustache et il rétorqua alors d'une voix apaisante :

\- Non, il est en fuite. Pour l'instant.

Un soulagement immense l'envahit instantanément. Elle s'en serait presque voulue pour cela, mais elle fut incapable de ressentir autre chose. En fuite. Son père, toujours si fier, en fuite… elle aurait pu se réjouir de ce malheur là. Elle aurait pu se réjouir qu'il perde tout, mais c'était impossible. C'était impossible car si ce que Flint disait était vrai… Richard Guthrie ne serait pas le seul à tout perdre. Elle aussi perdrait tout. Tous les habitants de Nassau perdraient tout.

Et elle savait que Flint ne mentait pas.

 _Non. Non._ Pas maintenant. Pas si vite… elle eut l'impression que son monde se brisa en mille morceaux autour d'elle. Toute la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en revoyant Flint vivant, la fierté qu'elle avait éprouvé et qu'elle avait fait remarqué à Scott d'un coup d'œil quand Flint lui raconta comment il avait survécu au vote, défiant Singleton en duel et le battant, ruinant tout les plans de Vane juste par la force de ses poings, toute la satisfaction qu'elle avait ressenti pour avoir mis Charles à sa place disparu purement et simplement. C'est comme sentir le monde vacillé sous ses pieds. Menaçant de se briser entièrement. Et une question se répétait en boucle dans sa tête : _Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?_

Mais elle devait en savoir plus. Comment son père s'était-il fait repérer par la Royal Navy ? Saloperie de _Scarborough !_ Elle savait que la présence de ce bateau des enfers était de mauvais augure. Pour son père, pour elle, pour Nassau tout entière et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais quelle erreur avait fait son père pour se faire repérer ? Cela faisait des années qu'il maintenant son commerce à flot !

\- Il était à bord du Walrus. Il a été blessé durant son évasion mais il en mourra pas, poursuivit tranquillement Flint. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas en dire autant de sa réputation.

Elle échangea avec Scott un bref coup d'œil apeuré pendant que Flint parlait, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent besoin de parler pour comprendre la catastrophe de la situation. _Est-ce que je me suis tuée à la tache ces dernières années pour finir comme ça ?_ Par l'obligation de fuir, de se cacher ? Mais que diable avait foutu son père ?

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Il soudoie les lords propriétaires depuis des années ! Ils était d'accord pour le nommer gouverneur.

Si pas plus tard que dans la matinée, cette idée lui avait parut cauchemardesque, elle aurait été un paradis comparée à la seule option qu'elle voyait se former sous ses yeux : la fuite. Pure et simple. Elle sentit la nausée la prendre à cette idée. La nausée, et le désespoir n'étaient pas loin derrière. Ce n'était pas possible.

Flint continua à la dévisager, absolument pas l'air inquiet. Il leva même brièvement les yeux au ciel et déclara d'une voix parfaitement sereine, presque blasée :

\- Il semblerait qu'ils aient changés d'avis.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, cette histoire, s'énerva Eleanor.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment appréciée ton père, rétorqua Flint du même ton tranquille. Il est trop prisonnier des apparences.

 _L'apprécier ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait à foutre, qui apprécie où n'apprécie pas son père ! En quoi ça concernait la situation ? En quoi ça arrangeait quoi que ce soit ? Elle fut sur le point de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais Scott la prit de court, la voix lourde d'inquiétude et d'urgence :

\- Elle ne vous parle pas de l'opinion que vous avez de son père. Dès que la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Mr Guthrie se sera répandue, notre petit commerce ne sera plus viable. Plus aucun port ne nous laissera entrer. Et ces bateaux, les bateaux qui ont pris vos marchandises pour les revendre, si ils ne sont pas déjà confisqués, doivent voguer en ce moment vers Boston !

 _Je t'en prie, James, dis-moi que tu à un plan qui justifie ton air si calme,_ pensa Eleanor en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser sa peur transparaître. Les paroles de Scott était ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, ses peurs dites à voix haute, ses peurs sur le point de se réaliser, son pire cauchemar en train de se réaliser… plus aucun port ne s'ouvrant à eux… les douanes arrêtant tout les navires appartenant au commerce Guthrie… elle imagina déjà sa famille à Boston, s'empressant de couper tout lien avec cette affaire, le mépris les envahissant plus que jamais vis-à-vis du fils et de la petite fille perdus dans les Caraïbes, jouant aux commerçants… Elle fixa Flint et le supplia encore du regard de lui dire qu'il avait une idée. Mais les yeux de Flint restèrent insondables, de ce calme olympien qu'elle voyait toujours en lui, et la seule réaction qu'elle vit en lui, c'est l'exaspération qu'il ressentait visiblement vis-à-vis de Scott et de son discours. Elle jeta un regard à Scott et il se tourna brièvement vers elle, et la panique qu'elle vit dans ses yeux se répandit en elle le temps de quelques secondes. Scott se tourna alors vers Flint et termina, sa voix hésitant presque à dire ces dernières phrases :

\- Capitaine… C'est fini pour nous ici.

 _Non,_ pensa Eleanor, fermant brièvement les yeux, refusant de croire à cette phrase. Non. Non, elle n'accepterait pas cela. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour gagner le pouvoir sur cette île. Pas après toutes ces années à faire en sorte de rendre cet endroit meilleur, d'en faire un lieu acceptable, un lieu où on pourrait y vivre sans se faire égorger à tout bout de champ comme c'était le cas autrefois. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses années dans le vide. C'était impossible. Elle refusait d'y croire, elle ne _pouvait_ pas y croire. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et vit les yeux verts de Flint la fixer longuement, et il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il répondit à Scott :

\- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été d'accord avec vous. Cependant…

\- Quoi, cependant ? Demanda brusquement Eleanor.

 _A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?_ Pensa-t-elle en le dévisageant. _Quel est ton plan ?_ Parce qu'il avait un plan. Elle avait apprit à connaître Flint ces derniers mois à travailler avec lui, et même si elle savait qu'elle était loin de tout connaître à son sujet, loin de là, elle avait vite compris que Flint n'était pas homme à paniquer quand un problème grave se mettait en travers de sa route. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais été si tranquille en sachant qu'il risquait de tout perdre et de se retrouver sans emploi et peut-être même sans maison car combien de temps mettrait les anglais à revenir pour reprendre Nassau maintenant que son père était officiellement un fugitif aux yeux de la loi royal ? Combien de mois, combien de semaines qui sait, avant que les navires anglais ne débarquent sur la côté avec un nouveau gouverneur afin de pendre tout les pirates ? Elle avala sa salive à cette image. Elle les visualisa tous. Flint. Hornigold. Hallendayle. Trocmorton. Vane… Tous pendu le long de la plage où sur la place publique. Elle y vit son père. Et elle s'y vit elle-même, une corde rêche entourant son cou, la privant de sa respiration où lui brisant la nuque. Elle eut l'espace d'une seconde la réelle impression que quelque chose lui serrait la gorge et se retint de porter la main à son cou et revint comme elle pouvait à la réalité, tachant d'ignorer le froid qui l'avait envahit. Flint avait un plan. Doux Jésus, elle priait pour que toute la confiance qu'elle avait mis dans les capacités de cet homme soit prouvée aujourd'hui.

Flint continua à triturer sa barbe, calme et songeur, et il finit par dire :

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire. A propos d'un espagnol nommé Vazquez. J'espère que tu y seras plus attentive que ton père ne l'a été, Eleanor.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Scott, et il avait l'air aussi méfiant qu'elle. L'histoire d'un espagnol. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Une histoire que son père n'avait pas voulu écouter… vu la manière dont il avait fini, cela ne lui avait pas réussi. Il était impératif d'ailleurs qu'elle lui demande plus tard ce qu'il avait fait de son père et où il était exactement maintenant. Blessé, il n'avait pas du aller bien loin. La présence de son père sur l'île lui noua instinctivement la gorge, même si il était démuni de tout et que le problème qu'ils avaient sur les bras les concernait tous. Elle regarda encore Flint quelques secondes puis soupira avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de la table qui les séparait, Flint et elle.

\- Je t'écoute, lança-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle. Qui est ce Vazquez ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines, un espion que j'emploi à Port Royal à surprit une conversation dans une taverne. Une conversation entre Vazquez et un capitaine de la marine marchande anglaise. Il est entré chancelant, blessé, se vidant de son sang. Victime d'une blessure à l'abdomen. Coup de couteau, ordonné par son ancien employeur… _La Casa del Contratacion_ de Séville.

\- Les services des renseignements coloniaux, intervint Scott, les sourcils froncés.

\- De la marine, pour être plus exact, comme je l'ai signalé à ton père, continua Flint en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Scott avant de revenir sur elle. D'un de leur meilleurs agents des Amériques, responsable de la sécurité de leurs bateaux et en particulier d'un galion. Un navire transportant une telle richesse que le roi d'Espagne lui-même est inquiet de la savoir sur les mers…

Le regard de Flint se perdit dans le vide l'espace de quelques secondes, et elle vit une étrange lueur passer dans ses yeux… une lueur d'envie. Comme si il visualisait quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir, qu'il savait cette chose toute près et qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre tout en sachant cela encore impossible. Eleanor plissa les yeux, ne savant pas comment interpréter cette histoire pour le moment, ni l'étrange comportement de Flint.

Il finit par se reprendre et par poursuivre du même ton calme, soupirant :

\- Vazquez avait prévenu qu'il était trop tard. La période des ouragans était sur le point de commencer, et il n'avait plus le temps de lever une escorte pour ce galion. Mais ses commanditaires lui ordonnèrent de poursuivre sa mission, ils lui ont fait savoir que si il était dans l'incapacité de trouver une escorte, il devrait lever l'ancre pour une destination connue uniquement de lui, cachée à ses hommes, et considérer cette route relevant du secret le plus absolu. Et quand Vazquez à refusé, les menaçant de prévenir la Cour, ça à dégénéré. Il est mort maintenant. Et le navire en question, c'est l'Urca de Lima... le plus imposant galion espagnol transporteur de trésors des Amériques. Selon les dires de Vazquez, la valeur de sa cargaison s'estimerait à plus de 5 millions de dollars. Je ne croyais pas à cette histoire. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, quand j'ai mis la main sur un navire anglais où j'ai trouvé le journal de bord de Vazquez. Dans ce journal est inscrit tout les déplacements de ce galion et je compte bien en prendre possession.

Les yeux de Flint s'était à nouveau égarer pendant qu'il parler et il eut un petit rire incrédule à la fin de son histoire, comme si il était lui-même ébahi parce qu'il venait de dire, mais d'une manière bien ironique. Eleanor, quand à elle, cligna des yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre dans l'immédiat. L'Urca de Lima. Elle connaissait bien le nom de ce navire. Tout le monde le connaissait. C'était certainement l'un des navires les plus protégés au monde, si ce n'est le plus protégé. Que Flint ait pu avoir accès à de telles informations lui sembla déjà… complètement fou. Alors, attaquer ce navire… voler 5 millions de dollars à l'Espagne… elle n'osait même pas y croire. Elle échangea une fois encore un regard avec Scott et elle vit que Scott n'appréciait absolument pas ce que venait de dire Flint, même si ni elle ni lui n'avait exactement compris en quoi cette histoire allait les aider à sauver le commerce et Nassau. La seule chose qu'elle voyait dans cette histoire, c'est que Flint risquait de plutôt bien s'en sortir malgré la chute de l'île, si il parvenait à prendre ce navire. Et elle ne voyait absolument pas en quoi elle devrait s'en réjouir ni même s'en préoccuper. Néanmoins, elle avait conscience que des éléments lui manquait.

\- L'Urca de Lima ? Demanda-elle donc, trouvant même le nom étrange à prononcer tant il semblait lointain, presque irréel.

\- C'est exact, acquiesça Flint.

\- Tu parle d'un véritable château flottant, fit-elle remarquer. Jamais personne n'a considéré ce galion comme un éventuel butin.

\- Laisse-moi me préoccuper de ce genre de choses, rétorqua Flint. C'est pour ce qui viendra ensuite que j'aurai besoin de toi.

\- Ensuite ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu revenir à Nassau ? Interrogea Eleanor, sceptique, presque sarcastique. Avec tout ce trésor et mon père hors du coup, pourquoi ne pas fuir ?

\- Parce que ce qui va se présenter… on ne peut y échapper, répondit Flint, un demi sourire amer sur les lèvres avant de baisser les yeux, son expression devenant plus sombre. Mais avec l'argent que je peux tirer de l'Urca… on pourra ajouter cinquante canons au fort. On pourra construire des navires pour défendre nos côtes et enrôler des marins pour les manœuvrer. On pourra travailler la terre. Elever du bétail, faire pousser des récoltes.

Flint semblait hypnotiser par ses propres mots, ses yeux perdus devant lui. Et elle dut admettre qu'elle était autant captivée que lui par ses mots. Elle sentit un étrange soulagement traverser son corps, alors même qu'elle mettait encore les pièces du puzzle en place. Mais elle visualisa ce que Flint visualisait et ce qu'elle vit, ce qu'il était en train de voir lui aussi, fit battre son cœur plus fort. Lui donna envie de sourire. Une Nassau indépendante. Une Nassau qui n'aurait plus à craindre personne, une Nassau dans lequel ils pourrait vivre sans voler, en faire un lieu civilisé sans tomber sous les dures lois royale et l'oppression coloniale. Une Nassau libre et autogérée. Ce qu'elle avait toujours rêver… sans jamais espérer que ce rêve se réalise un jour. Voir son île encore plus forte, capable d'affronter n'importe quel bâtiment se présentant a eux, ainsi plus aucun enfer tel que le raide de Rosario ne pourrait se reproduire. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'attaque des espagnols qui remontait à déjà tellement d'années mais qui lui semblait aussi frais que si cela s'était passé hier. La vision du corps de sa mère sur le sol tuée par une épée espagnol ne s'effacerait jamais de son esprit.

\- Ensuite, quiconque arrivant sur nos côtes en premier, poursuivit Flint, la voix et les yeux perdus dans sa vision, qu'il soit anglais où espagnol, aura droit à la plus désagréable des surprises. Une nation de pirates.

Le rire de Scott ébranla Eleanor et la tira de sa torpeur, en même temps que Flint, visiblement, et ils se tournèrent de concert pour regarder Scott qui riait de bon cœur tandis que le sourire d'Eleanor se crispa légèrement. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à sourire aux mots de Flint. Elle en voulut presque à Scott d'avoir interrompu cela, mais cette réaction ne la surprenait pas et il n'était jamais bon de rêver trop longtemps. Quand bien même ce rêve était peut-être à portée de main… c'était donc cela, le plan de Flint ? Voler un butin si énorme qu'ils n'aurait plus besoin de commercer, faisant en sorte que Nassau puisse se suffire à elle-même ? Porter le coup final, en quelque sorte ? Elle regarda à nouveau Flint, qui se laissa aller sur le sofa en regardant Scott d'un air un peu froid avant de lui demander :

\- Vous avez des doutes ?

\- Sur le fait de transformer des pirates en fermiers et soldats ? Demanda Scott, dont l'amusement disparut pour laisser place à la gravité. De mener une guerre contre l'Empire Britannique depuis un îlot perdu au milieu de l'Atlantique ? Des doutes, capitaine Flint ? C'est à des lieux de pouvoir exprimer ce que je peux ressentir.

Pendant que Scott parlait, Flint s'était à nouveau tourner vers elle et ils n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire à peine perceptible. Même si Eleanor devait admettre que ce que disait Scott avait du sens. Elle connaissait aussi les pirates et elle avait beaucoup de mal à les imaginer en fermiers, labourant les champs et s'occupant des poules et des vaches, où en soldats bien organisés et obéissants. Elle s'imagina Charles dans des vêtements de paysan… courant après quelques porcs dans sa ferme… et elle dut se retenir de pouffer de rire tant la vision lui paraissait irréaliste et incongru. Mais cela ne faisait qu'appuyer le fait que Scott avait peut-être raison. Etait-ce seulement possible ? D'amener ses pirates, tellement habitués à mener une vie de criminel et de voleur, tellement habitué à _aimer_ cette vie, à une sorte de civilisation ? Elle ne savait pas. Très honnêtement, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle voudrait y croire. Sincèrement. A vraie dire, elle voulait surtout croire dans le rêve de Flint, qui les sauverait d'une misère, une misère auquel elle ne pourrait en aucun cas échapper.

\- Si il y a une guerre, c'est que l'Angleterre l'aura décidée, rétorqua Flint de manière bien poli pour quelqu'un qui venait plus où moins de lui rire au nez.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Scott en lui parlant, mais revint rapidement à Eleanor et elle perçut une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux. Et elle comprit, au-delà de cette petite bulle dans lequel ils s'étaient perdus tout les deux, que Flint n'y parviendrait pas sans aide. Comme il venait de lui dire, il aurait besoin d'elle par la suite, et il aurait besoin d'elle avant aussi, et elle voyait facilement pourquoi. Jamais il ne pourrait réaliser un tel projet seul, il lui faudra des armes, de l'argent, de quelqu'un qui avait suffisamment de poids et d'autorité sur cette île pour faire alliance avec lui et lui prêter main forte afin de l'aider à imposer plus tard le nouveau régime, en douceur, avec persévérance car rien n'était sûr que les pirates accepte ce mode de vie plus calme, même si le fait d'être totalement libéré du joug anglais pourrait leur plaire. Elle voyait à son regard que les commentaires de Scott ne lui plaisait pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle refuse de s'associer à lui à cause de son conseiller. Il avait besoin d'elle, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire pour savoir qu'il allait essayer de la convaincre en opposant des arguments qui contrerait ceux de Scott. Elle porta instinctivement ses doigts à ses lèvres, mauvais tique qu'elle avait quand elle réfléchissait et elle fixa intensément Flint pendant qu'il parla en la regardant droit dans les yeux, toujours avec ce calme tout en ayant cette détermination qui se montrait par sa force tranquille, tout en jetant occasionnellement des coups d'oeils à Scott car c'était à lui qu'il parlait directement, tout en cherchant à la convaincre elle indirectement :

\- Je pourrais me contenter d'une grâce, d'un titre de propriété, d'un gouverneur en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, comme la plupart des hommes ici. Ce ne sont pas des animaux, Mr Scott, ce sont des hommes privés d'espoir. Rendez-leur cet espoir. Qui sait ce qui pourra arriver.

 _Crois-moi, nous pouvons réussir si nous nous en donnons les moyens. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ C'était la question qui était bien ancrée dans le regard que Flint posait sur elle. Il avait beau ne pas avoir posé la question à voix haute, il attendait néanmoins sa réponse. Sa réponse à elle, et à elle seule. Elle plissa les yeux en le dévisageant. Des hommes privés d'espoir, avait-il dit. Les pirates était-il vraiment ça ? Des hommes désespérés ? Ces mots s'appliquait-il à Hornigold, à Charles ? Hornigold, peut-être. Mais Charles ? Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour désespéré par la vie qu'il menait, au contraire. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que disait Flint. Elle n'était pas sûre de Flint non plus. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à faire de Nassau cette nation de pirates alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de cet or pour lui seul ? Elle avait toujours eu du mal à situer les émotions de Flint, et elle n'aurait pas pu dire si il tenait à cette île autant qu'elle. Rien en lui ne le laissait paraître. Mais qu'en savait-elle, après tout ?

Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle avait envie de croire en lui. Flint lui avait toujours fait sentir cette étrange sensation d'espoir. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait le futur de Nassau, elle visualisait le visage de Flint. Elle avait la sensation, depuis longtemps maintenant, qu'il pourrait quelque chose de très grand pour cette île, pour leur avenir à tous. C'était un murmure d'instinct en elle. Peut-être se trompait-elle. Et peut-être pas. Peut-être que ce plan avec ce navire espagnol était ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour Nassau. Peut-être était-ce qu'elle avait vu en Flint. Seigneur… elle voulait tellement y croire. Mais elle avait aussi la nette impression de ne pas connaître toutes les intentions de Flint. De ne pas le connaître assez, lui, l'homme, en réalité. Si elle acceptait sa proposition, elle s'associait à lui et mettait tout l'avenir de Nassau entre ses mains. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de retour possible.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ? Murmura-t-elle, cherchant sincèrement à comprendre. Pourquoi ici ?

Flint baissa les yeux, comme si il pesait ses mots pour répondre, et il leva les yeux pour fixer un point invisible dans le vide, se perdant d'un seul coup dans une vision à laquelle ni elle ni Scott n'avait accès, et il répondit d'une voix égaré tout en restant étonnamment présente, comme si il se perdait dans un rêve, tout en gardant un pied bien ancré dans la réalité, prêt à y revenir à tout bout de champ :

\- Ulysse, lors de son retour vers Ithaque, reçoit la visite d'un fantôme. Le fantôme lui dit que… une fois retourner auprès de Pénélope, une fois vaincu tout ses ennemis, il… il devra faire encore une toute dernière chose avant de pouvoir se reposer.

Eleanor l'écouta attentivement, bien qu'elle connaissait bien ce mythe grec, mais ce qui retint son attention, c'est l'étrange humidité qu'elle crut voir apparaître dans le regard vert de Flint, toujours aussi perdu dans des visions qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. C'était aussi la douleur qu'elle entendait dans sa voix, derrière le calme apparent. Une douleur qu'il contrôlait et qui fit profondément inspirer Eleanor. _Qu'est-ce qui t'est réellement arrivée dans le passé, James ?_

\- Il devra prendre une rame et marcher, poursuivit-il, croisant brièvement le regard d'Eleanor sans la voir réellement. Vers l'intérieur des terres. Et continuer. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un confonde sa rame avec une pelle. Parce qu'il sera arrivé quelque part où nul homme n'a jamais été troublé par l'océan et que c'est là qu'il pourra trouver la paix.

Sa voix avait gagné en force à ses derniers mots, et Eleanor sourit. Elle sourit en regardant l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle, elle souriait parce qu'elle savait, en l'écoutant ainsi, qu'elle avait vu juste. Qu'elle avait parfaitement vu juste à son sujet. C'était bien plus qu'un pirate, contrairement à tout les autres de cette île. C'était un visionnaire. Comme elle. Plus doué qu'elle encore. Il ne voulait pas seulement voir les choses changer pour cette île, il allait les changer. Et il ne tenait pas à faire cela par appât du gain, ni par ambition… il voulait le faire pour la paix, comme il venait de lui prouver avec ce récit d'Ulysse. Il voulait la paix pour lui-même, une vie tranquille, une Nassau en tranquille, une Nassau sans crainte. Ce qu'elle rêvait aussi, depuis toujours et ce dont elle s'était efforcée de créer tout en sachant cela quelque part impossible.

Mais aujourd'hui, avec ce que Flint venait de lui dire, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait prit le contrôle de Nassau, elle avait le sentiment et surtout l'espoir que cela devienne enfin possible. Et que, peut-être, la chute de son père était finalement une très bonne chose pour tous. C'était peut-être un nouveau départ. Un nouveau départ pour un meilleur avenir pour Nassau. Elle inspira profondément, sentant une sérénité profonde l'envahir et sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, de la fierté. Une immense fierté. Et même de la joie. Elle était heureuse d'être tombée sur un homme comme lui. Et fière de pouvoir peut-être travailler avec lui pour construire quelque chose qu'ils voulait tout les deux, sans même en avoir jamais vraiment parler. Une Nassau en paix.

\- C'est tout ce que je veux, finalement, rit presque Flint en se laissant aller contre le sofa, revenant à la réalité avant d'ajouter avec un soupir : Tourner le dos à l'océan et mener enfin une vie tranquille.

Le sourire d'Eleanor s'agrandit à ces derniers mots et elle baissa les yeux, visualisant cette Nassau qu'ils pourrait tout les deux construire. Elle n'avait encore rien répondu, et elle savait que Scott n'avait pas été convaincu sans même le regarder, elle savait aussi qu'il allait essayer de l'empêcher de faire ça. Mais au fonds d'elle-même, elle savait déjà qu'elle décision elle avait prise. La seule possible, au final. La seule qui sauverait Nassau et qui les sauverait tous, la seule qui leur assurerait un avenir meilleur, bien meilleur que tout ce qu'ils aurait jamais connu jusque là. Un avenir que Flint et elle allait construire.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors brusquement, la faisant sursauter et se retourner pour voir qui avait osé entrer ainsi dans son bureau alors qu'elle parlait en privé avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne dit rien en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Mr Gates, qui fit un clin d'œil satisfait à son capitaine en déclarant fièrement :

\- Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé.

\- Trouvé quoi ? Demanda immédiatement Eleanor, se tournant vers Flint avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- L'itinéraire de l'Urca m'a été dérobé, avoua-t-il, les dents serrées et le regard bien plus sombre tout à coup.

\- Et quand avait-tu prévu de mentionner ce détail ? Demanda sèchement Eleanor, sentant sa sérénité toute nouvelle s'évaporer.

\- Je contrôle la situation, nous allons bientôt le récupérer, rétorqua Flint en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de fixer Gates en attente de plus d'informations, de toute évidence.

\- Vane vient de rencontrer Frasier au bordel, dit alors Gates à son capitaine. Je suppose que c'est lui l'acheteur.

Eleanor se tourna immédiatement vers Gates en entendant le nom de Vane et elle sentit son cœur se serrer violemment à ses mots. Pour une fois, elle fut vraiment surprise. Elle pensait que le plan de Charles s'en tenait à destituer Flint de son poste de capitaine. Putain de merde, ça allait bien au-delà de ça, apparemment. Elle comprit rapidement la situation… l'itinéraire avait été volé et le voleur, qui qu'il soit, devait savoir qu'il ferait mieux de décamper en vitesse avant que Flint ne le retrouve, alors il voulait vendre l'information au plus vite. La vendre à Charles, de toute évidence. _Tu fous quoi encore comme merde, Charles ?_ Bien sur, si c'était lui qui ramenait l'or de l'Urca, les choses se passeraient nettement différemment. Il récolterait une gloire immense, c'est certain, la gloire d'avoir capturé le plus énorme butin que la piraterie n'ait jamais connu. Qui que ce soit qui ferait cette prise, ce fait encouragerait des centaines d'hommes à devenir pirates et ce pour des décennies entière. Oh oui, Charles serait bien fier d'avoir cette prise à son tableau de chasse. Et il devait savoir aussi que quiconque possédant une telle somme d'argent… ne pouvait devenir que le maître absolu de l'île.

 _Par l'enfer._ Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Charles prenne possession de cet itinéraire. _En aucun putain de cas._

\- On a loupé le voleur, continua Gates avec amertume, mais il utilise une putain comme intermédiaire. J'ai laissé Billy surveiller tout ça. Si jamais on remet la main sur…

Eleanor cessa d'écouter au bout de quelques minutes. Elle réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait aux mots que Gates venait de dire, fixant le vide devant elle, n'entendant plus un seul mot de ce que Flint et Gates se disait, juste un vague murmure étouffé. A vraie dire, elle n'entendait qu'un seul mot depuis que Gates avait dit qu'une putain était utilisé comme intermédiaire. Pas un mot, non. Un nom. Un nom qui résonna dans sa tête et qui resta en suspens et qui fit tout à coup emballer son cœur.

 _Max._

Non. Non, il y avait plein d'autres putains dans ce bordel, rien ne disait qu'il s'agissait de Max. Elle ne serait pas suffisamment stupide pour… mais qui serait suffisamment courageuse pour faire cela en dehors d'elle ? Les mots qu'elle lui avait dit ce matin revint alors dans sa tête. _« Je sais déjà que ce que Mr Noonan peut dire ne m'intéresse absolument pas »_ Eleanor plissa les yeux en revoyant le visage fermé de Max quand elle avait dit ses mots, et son regard ferme… Elle s'était interrogée sur ce que Max voulait dire ce matin, mais Scott les avait interrompu et elle n'y était pas revenu depuis.

 _Oh seigneur, non… qu'a-tu fait, Max ?_ Eleanor sentit son sang se glacée et ses yeux passèrent du visage fermé et froid de Flint à celui décidé de Gates et une peur se mit à gronder en elle. Ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour récupérer cet itinéraire. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien, elle aurait même approuvé mais… si Max était vraiment l'associée du voleur… et qu'elle refusait par malheur de leur donner ce qu'ils voulait… elle risquait d'y perdre bien plus que l'argent que le voleur avait du lui promettre.

\- … parlera. Nous allons aller voir cette putain en question, conclut Flint en se levant de son siège en soupirant, mais Eleanor se leva alors en même temps que lui et déclara d'un ton pressant, regardant Flint droit dans les yeux :

\- Attends. Je crois savoir de quelle prostituée il s'agit… si c'est celle que je pense, je pense que peux la raisonner sans que vous n'ayez à recourir à des moyens… plus extrêmes. Laisse-moi lui parler avant de l'interroger.

\- Tu crois savoir de qui il s'agit ? Rétorqua Flint, dubitatif, les sourcils levés.

\- Je la convaincrai pour la page, se contenta-t-elle de répondre durement sans le quitter des yeux, évitant volontairement de répondre à sa question.

Flint la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, perplexe mais il finit par faire un signe d'indifférence et l'invita d'un geste à les suivre. Eleanor se tourna brièvement vers Scott dont le regard était lourd d'inquiétude et de mise en gardes. Elle n'aurait même plus su dire pourquoi à ce stade. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant mais quelque peu forcé, et elle se tourna vers Gates et Flint, qui s'était rapproché de son quartier maître et ils quittèrent ensemble le bureau.

Durant leur route vers le bordel, Eleanor demanda à Flint ce qui était advenu de son père et il lui dit d'un air indifférent qu'il était encore sous bonnes gardes sur le Walrus, mais qu'il le déplacerait demain matin dans sa maison personnel, dans le petit village d'Adélaïde dans les terres de Nassau. Elle avala durement sa salive à cette annonce, et sentit un malaise supplémentaire la prendre. Son père n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, enfermé dans le bateau de Flint. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air particulièrement motivé à le libérer, et Eleanor du admettre que savoir son père enfermé et dans l'incapacité d'agir la rassurait, dans l'immédiat. Elle se préoccuperait de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait un problème nettement plus inquiétant.

Eleanor avait le ventre noué, et son cœur s'accélérait de seconde en seconde. Elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de Max. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être certaine. Elle avait apprit à juger les autres femmes de ce bordel et aucune n'aurait eu le cran de se mêler ainsi à un jeu dangereux avec les pirates. Aucune sauf Max. Eleanor savait qu'elle voulait mieux. Elle méritait mieux… bien mieux que la vie qu'elle menait en ce moment. Et elle ne serait pas si surprise que celle-ci soit prête à risquer sa vie pour gagner une belle somme d'argent qui lui permettrait enfin de quitter ce satané bordel. Seigneur, Eleanor aurait aimée l'aidée plus que tout pour cela. Dans n'importe quel autre situation, elle l'aurait encouragée, soutenue du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais là… Flint avait un plan qui pouvait tous les sauver, les sauver de la misère qui les menaçait maintenant que son père était hors-jeu. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser Max ruiner l'avenir de l'île juste pour se libérer.

Et pourtant, quelque part, elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se jura intérieurement de faire tout son possible pour aider Max par la suite. Elle se rattraperait. Elle mettrait de l'argent de côté, suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle puisse acheter sa liberté à Noonan. Elle ne voyait aucune autre façon de se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle allait lui demander aujourd'hui.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au bordel où ils retrouvèrent Billy, un des membres de l'équipage du Walrus qu'elle avait quelques fois aperçu, un grand gaillard aux cheveux châtain clair et au regard honnête qui se leva de sa chaise à l'arrivé de son capitaine et de son quartier-maître, et qui leur indiqua la chambre où s'était déroulé le rendez-vous, et Eleanor sentit un frisson violent la parcourir et ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut bel et bien la chambre de Max, chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi pas plus tard que la nuit dernière. Elle avait tout de même espérée, quelque part, que Max n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Mais elle n'était pas surprise non plus. _Bon sang, Max._ Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et une fois arrivé en haut, Eleanor se tourna vers Flint, Billy et Gates et leur demanda de rester à l'écart le temps qu'elle lui parle. Elle vit à leurs regards qu'ils n'aimaient pas cela, qu'ils auraient préféré gagner du temps et la questionner eux-mêmes. Peu importe. Pas question de les laisser faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle n'ait essayée.

Elle inspira alors profondément et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Max. La première chose qu'elle y vit est ce crapaud de Noonan faire les cents pas, qui leva les yeux vers elle à son arrivée et lui jeta son habituel regard méprisant. Elle vit rapidement Max assise sur la chaise prêt de la table dans un coin de la pièce et son regard se tourna d'instinct vers la porte et croisa celui d'Eleanor avant de baisser les yeux, évitant son regard. Elle reconnut Idelle, une autre prostituée du bordel que Max aimait particulièrement, assise devant elle en train de lui passer un baume sur le cou et Eleanor fronça les sourcils en voyant les rougeurs et les marques que Max avait.

\- Tiens donc. Peut-être qu'à vous, elle voudra vous parler, cracha Noonan à Eleanor en désignant Max d'un geste de la main.

\- Je vais bien, marmonna Max sans lever les yeux.

\- Ah ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, siffla Noonan en jetant un regard furieux au dos de Max avant de se tourner vers Eleanor et d'ajouter : Elle à failli se faire tuer par le capitaine Vane. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Eleanor sentit une pointe de culpabilité la prendre mais elle tacha de la repousser. Elle aurait voulu être furieuse contre Charles pour ça. Qu'il l'a frappe, elle, avait peu d'importance. Mais qu'il s'en prenne à Max… bordel, elle aurait voulu être furieuse contre lui. Elle aurait _dû_ être furieuse contre lui. Mais à cet instant, la seule colère qu'elle ressentait, c'était contre elle-même. Elle avait provoqué Charles. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait être dangereux si il le voulait, pourtant elle l'avait raillé volontairement, l'avait insulter, volontairement énervé, et elle s'en était terriblement amusée. Sauf qu'il était sorti de son bureau plus furieux que jamais et que c'était Max qui avait fait les frais de cette colère, colère qu'elle avait provoqué.

Mais elle repoussa ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas non plus entièrement sa faute. C'était dangereux de vouloir faire affaires avec des pirates… Max devrait le savoir, bon sang. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait plus urgent dans l'immédiat.

Max leva brièvement les yeux vers elle, des yeux assez sombre, et Eleanor soupira avant de demandez, où d'ordonner, cela dépendait comment on voulait le prendre :

\- Laissez-nous seules, Noonan.

Le macro sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais finit par dire sèchement à Idelle :

\- Amène-toi !

Il sortirent alors rapidement tout les deux, même si Noonan ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Eleanor de la tête aux pieds avec ce mépris dont il semblait incapable de se départir, mais Eleanor l'ignora et elle s'empressa de fermer les portes dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, incapable de bouger. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais, mais à cet instant, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Max lorsqu'elle se tournerait vers elle. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait du se donner un mal fou pour faire parti de ce plan. Et Eleanor était contrainte de lui demander de tout abandonner maintenant. Elle se sentait mal pour ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pas si elle voulait que Nassau ait un avenir. Alors elle inspira profondément et se retourna vers Max, et le regard emplit d'espoir et d'urgence de Max ne l'a rassura pas du tout. Vraiment pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle, voulut lui effleurer l'épaule mais en fut au final incapable alors elle l'a contourna en commençant à dire, balbutiant presque :

\- Max, je…

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, l'interrompit Max en la regardant intensément. J'allais justement t'envoyer un mot.

Eleanor la regarda dans les yeux, sentant son cœur battre et elle sentit une sorte de nausée la prendre à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir lui dire. Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui enlever. Les yeux de Max étaient emplit d'espoir et elle eut un petit sourire en continuant :

\- Nous avons une décision à prendre, toute les deux, et on doit le faire maintenant. Je suis sur le point de recevoir une grosse somme d'argent pour un service que je viens de rendre.

\- Max, il faut que tu me donnes cette page, la coupa Eleanor, la gorgée nouée. Elle appartient à Flint.

Le sourire plein d'espoir et d'énergie de Max se crispa immédiatement, et elle vit le choc passer dans les yeux de Max lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Eleanor savait. Elle détesta voir l'expression de Max se tarir ainsi, elle détesta ça plus que tout. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier Nassau pour Max.

\- Quand tu parlais ce matin d'être libérée de l'emprise de Noonan, c'était bien en rapport avec ça ? Questionna Eleanor d'une voix vive, même si elle connaissait la réponse, maintenant.

\- Comment est-tu au courant ? Murmura doucement Max, la voix enrouée.

\- Aucune importance, rétorqua-t-elle en la regardant alors droit dans les yeux et reprenant d'un ton plus grave : Max, Flint à besoin de cette page. L'argent qu'il peut tirer de ce butin assurera à un avenir à cette île et _nous_ offrira un avenir.

\- Si cet itinéraire n'est pas livrée à Vane, contra Max d'une plus forte, paniquée, il viendra me tuer !

Non. Cela, elle ne l'autoriserait jamais. Eleanor s'assit alors sur l'autre chaise de la table, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur de Max avant de jurer de la voix la plus convaincante possible :

\- Tu seras sous ma protection. Et sous celle de Scott, il faut que tu aies confiance en moi !

Max la regarda, ses yeux devenant tout à coup humide et elle vit ses prunelles chocolat passer d'un côté à l'autre, comme si elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse et voyait au plus vite toute les options possible, avant de se fixer sur un point et de relever les yeux vers elle, le regard à nouveau intense et remplit d'espoir, et Max se pencha, prenant sa main et murmura alors d'une voix à la fois calme et affolée :

\- Pars avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

Eleanor fronça les sourcils, sentant son cœur faire un bref arrêt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? _Partir ?_ Mais Max ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, enchaînant avec énergie :

\- J'ai un bateau qui m'attend, j'aurai assez d'argent pour recommencez une nouvelle vie !

Eleanor dit alors la seule phrase qui s'était mise à résonner violemment dans sa tête dès que Max eut prononcé ses mots, tandis que le nœud dans son ventre continua de se nouer :

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Max en serrant plus fort la main d'Eleanor.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Cela n'était-il pas évident ? Eleanor cligna des yeux, et elle se vit monter sur un navire afin de quitter Nassau pour ne jamais en revenir… cette simple l'idée l'affola. La terrifia, même. Cette simple vision lui donna l'impression la plus horrible qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie de sa vie. Celle d'être… perdue. Sans aucun chemin à emprunter. Elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Dans les heures qui avaient suivit la découverte du cadavre de sa mère devant leur manoir. Eleanor sentit que des tremblements était sur le point de la prendre tandis que des larmes lui monta aux yeux, alors elle retira brusquement sa main de celle de Max, en se levant tout aussi vite, s'éloignant de Max en répondant avec une voix tremblante et effrayée qu'elle détesta :

\- Parce que… J'ai passée toute ma vie à construire quelque chose ici. C'est tout ce que j'ai, tu comprends, je peux pas m'en aller !

Elle inspira, tâchant de calmer les émotions qui l'envahissaient, gagnant le contrôle sur elle. De la peur. La simple idée de quitter Nassau et de ne jamais pouvoir y revenir la terrifiait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar. Bon sang, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que simplement penser à cela la mettrait dans un tel état.

\- Mais c'est là que tu te trompes ! S'écria alors Max en se relevant brusquement à son tour afin de lui faire face, ayant parfaitement vu sa panique. Eleanor, cet endroit… ce… ce n'est que du sable ! Ça ne peut pas t'aimer en retour ! Tu le sais, tu le sais forcément…

Du sable ? C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait Nassau ? Comme un tas de sable ? Si c'était le cas, comment Max pourrait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? Non, c'était bien plus que cela. Beaucoup plus. Eleanor sentit que les larmes menaçaient, mais elle les ravala. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Jamais, devant personne, et elle avait déjà montré bien trop d'émotions à Max. Suffisamment pour que celle-ci comprenne sa peur et lui parle du ton le plus convainquant dont elle était capable. Le regard de Max s'intensifia et elle déclara alors avec une voix étrangement douce, fixant Eleanor droit dans les yeux comme si elle voulait que ses paroles se grave dans son esprit :

\- Ton père t'a abandonné, ta mère t'a été arrachée il y a longtemps, tu as perdu tout ceux que tu a jamais aimée et ça te terrifie !

Les mots de Max ébranlèrent Eleanor bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé dans ses pires moments. _Tais-toi. Ne parle pas de cela._ C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, mais elle était incapable de parler. Incapable de bouger. Elle se sentit totalement figé sur place, sa gorge incapable de sortir le moindre son. Elle aurait voulu hurler à Max que ce n'était pas vrai. Que son père ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qu'elle mentait, qu'elle avait tort, que sa mère était toujours là, toujours présente, qu'elle se trompait. Mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Un mensonge d'une telle beauté… car dit ainsi, la vérité était ignoble. Eleanor sentit une douleur violente la prendre de l'intérieur, comme si elle voulait la pliée et elle se força à ne pas penser à ses parents et se répéta intérieurement qu'elle avait tort. Elle n'avait pas peur.

\- Mais moi je disparaîtrais pas, continua Max avec férocité en même temps que sa voix tremblait d'émotion, je ne te quitterai jamais, jamais, je te le jure !

Son regard devint alors plus doux et un sentiment y apparût qui figea Eleanor sur place. Un sentiment qui était présent depuis un long moment, comprit-elle, et qu'elle aurait du voir plus tôt. Qu'elle avait vu… sans vouloir le voir réellement. Max murmura alors avec un sourire tremblant mais en même temps exalté :

\- Je t'aime, Eleanor.

Elle la fixa sans répondre, mais elle sentit les larmes commencer un véritable combat contre elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour les chasser, tout en cherchant à réfléchir correctement, mais elle en était totalement incapable. Elle se sentait à vif. Mise à nue. Comme si Max l'avait percée à jour et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de défense contre elle. Elle était démunie. Elle ne parvint plus à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser. Elle aurait voulu que Max n'ait jamais dit ces mots. Jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle n'avait rien à lui répondre, et elle se sentait minable pour ça.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas qui lui avait dit ses mots pour la dernière fois.

On frappa alors à la porte, et Eleanor tourna la tête vers elle, et la voix de Mr Gates se fit entendre d'un ton prévenant et lourd :

\- Mademoiselle Guthrie…

Eleanor ne répondit pas. Elle ne fut pas plus capable de regarder Max, maintenant que celle-ci savait que Eleanor n'était pas venue seule. Elle ne parvint pas à la regarder et un silence choqué s'installa brièvement entre elles, et elle pouvait apercevoir les mouvements de tête de Max vers la porte avant que celle-ci ne murmura d'un ton prise au dépourvu et sous le choc :

\- Tu les as amenés ici ?

\- Je…

Mais elle ne parvint pas à continuer. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire pour se justifier après ce que Max venait de lui dire. Elle se força à regarder Max, elle se força à le faire tant bien que mal malgré les mots qui restait noués dans sa gorge, et elle essaya de parler, de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Le regard choqué de Max passa d'elle à la porte et Eleanor vit le désespoir qui commençait à la gagner, ce même désespoir qui poussa alors Max à s'approcher brusquement d'elle, à saisir à nouveau ses mains avant de se mettre à genoux sur le sol, juste devant elle, serrant les paumes d'Eleanor à lui faire mal et à demander d'une voix pressante et désespérée, les yeux brillants :

\- Viens avec moi. Là, maintenant ! Le bateau nous attends. Nous pouvons oublier cet endroit, mener une nouvelle vie, toutes les deux. Et elle peut commencer immédiatement ! Tout… tout ce que tu à faire, c'est accepter de me suivre.

Pendant que Max parlait, Eleanor sentit que les larmes étaient sur le point de gagner, et qu'elle était au bord de craquer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en voyant Max ainsi et elle aurait voulu la relever, l'obliger à la mettre debout, elle ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, suppliante, à genoux devant elle. _Oh Dieu…_ Eleanor ferma les yeux, la seule manière qu'elle trouva pour refouler ses larmes qui lui brûlait les yeux et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour se contenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Chacun des mots que prononçait Max était un coup de poignard. Un coup de poignard car Eleanor essayait de voir ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Max. Elle essayait de voir cette vie que Max voulait pour elles, une vie loin des pirates, une vie loin de Nassau… Eleanor essaya de toutes ses forces de voir cette vie que Max visualisait avec tant de facilité, qu'elle désirait avec tant de férocité.

Mais elle ne voyait rien.

Juste le noir. Aucune image ne lui venait à l'esprit, aucun avenir ne se construisait sous ses yeux. Ce que Max percevait avec tant d'ardeur, Eleanor n'en voyait rien et ça lui brisa le cœur. Parce qu'elle avait conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était en train de la perdre, et qu'elle en était la seule responsable. Elle aurait pu fuir avec elle. Elle aurait pu quitter Nassau et commencer cette vie que Max désirait, cette vie qu'elle méritait. Elle aurait pu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, non plus. Et elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas abandonner Nassau.

Eleanor regarda Max. Elle regarda son visage doux, son visage plein d'espoir et de désespoir à la fois. Son visage plein d'amour pour elle. Un amour qu'elle ne partageait pas non plus. Et ça lui faisait mal. Dieu, que ça lui faisait mal, elle avait mal pour Max. Elle se sentait misérable. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour qu'elle voyait en Max. Elle ne méritait rien, à cet instant. Rien de ce monde. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Et elle était toujours incapable de parler. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait du bien à Max. A cette femme qu'elle ne méritait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal. C'était elle, qui méritait de souffrir.

\- Libère-nous de cette île, la supplia Max en serrant encore plus fort ses mains, son regard intense ne la quittant pas une seconde.

 _Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais._ Nassau avait toujours été une forme de prison pour Max, elle le comprenait maintenant. Mais pour elle, c'était sa libération. Son île. Comment pourrait-elle être prisonnière du lieu où elle se sentait libre comme jamais ? Comment pourrait-elle vouloir s'en libérer pour aller vivre dans un endroit qui jamais ne les accepterait comme Nassau les acceptait ? Si elle partait, elle se condamnait elle-même et surtout, elle condamnait l'île parce que Flint aurait peu de chances de récupérer cette page une fois que Vane l'aurait entre les mains. Charles n'y renoncerait jamais. Ils se livrerait certainement une guerre violente, une guerre qui déchirerait Nassau comme jamais et la laisserait au final en sang… car ni l'un ni l'autre ne voudrait abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Elle regarda Max une dernière fois. Cette dernière la regardait avec un espoir violent, suppliant, comme si le silence d'Eleanor lui faisait penser que celle-ci hésitait, et qu'elle avait une chance, une grande chance qu'elle lui dise oui et qu'elles partent. Max avait le bonheur à portée de main dans son regard, et Eleanor regarda ça. Elle la regarda car Eleanor savait qu'après ce qu'elle allait dire, plus jamais Max ne la regarderait de la même manière. Elle se sentirait trahie. Elle la détesterait. Et Eleanor ne pourrait pas lui reprocher ce sentiment. Elle l'aurait méritée. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors elle ferma les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration, remportant une bataille dans la guerre qui l'opposait à ses pleurs à cet instant, et elle leva les yeux, cessant de fixer Max tout en déclarant d'une voix forte et pourtant faible à l'intention de Gates, Billy Bones et Flint derrière la porte :

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et les pas des trois hommes se firent lourdement entendre dans la pièce. Eleanor tâcha de se reprendre comme elle pouvait, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de montrer à ses hommes combien la situation l'affectait. Qu'est-ce que penserait Flint de ça alors qu'il l'a voulait pour associée dans cette affaire ? Elle leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, avant de revenir à Max, qui ne la fixait plus, ses yeux s'étant baissé et elle sentait la pression de ses mains se relâcher doucement. Avant de la lâcher, définitivement, et Eleanor laissa ses mains pendre pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle ne savait qu'en faire, avant d'inspirer une nouvelle et fois et de demander d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, mais qui tremblait :

\- Max, il faut que tu me dises où est cette page.

Si elle voulait ne pas montrer à quel point elle se sentait mal à Flint, c'était raté. C'était presque ironique. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, Eleanor ne supportait pas le regard plein d'espoir de Max sur elle. Elle ne supportait pas son regard sur elle tout court, en réalité. Et maintenant que Max ne la regardait plus, elle aurait tuée pour qu'elle lève à nouveau cet espoir vers elle. Elle ne voyait plus que ses boucles brunes.

Mais Max se leva alors, sa robe de chambre verte pendant presque misérablement autour d'elle, et elle ne regardait toujours pas Eleanor mais Eleanor, elle, put voir les traits de son visage, les traits défaits, sous le choc, mais aussi sur ses gardes. Elle fixait le sol en murmurant alors d'une voix tendue, tout en ayant une étrange pointe de défi qui se fit entendre :

\- Sinon, il se passera quoi ?

Seulement là, Max leva les yeux vers elle, montrant bien à qui elle posait la question. Et Eleanor se mit à secouer la tête, voulant parler, voulant lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais sa gorge l'en empêcha une fois encore. Elle se retint de trembler à l'idée de ce qui se pourrait se passer si jamais Max refusait de livrer la page. Flint ne reculerait devant rien pour l'avoir. Et la vie d'une prostituée n'avait pour lui aucune importance face à cet avenir. Il ferait tout ce qu'il estimait devoir être fait. Quitte à battre et torturer Max pour obtenir des réponses. Il le ferait, et il pourrait le faire sur le champ, si elle disait non. Elle le savait, et Max aussi le savait.

 _Je t'en supplie, Max, dis-leur. Dis-leur juste. Je ne peux pas te protéger de ça… je ne peux pas._

 _Si, tu peux. Tu peux mais tu ne veux pas,_ lui dit les yeux de Max braqué sur elle, et elle vit le choc teinté de colère de Max lorsque cette dernière comprit qu'elle ne ferait rien contre Flint pour l'en empêcher. Elle vit la trahison brûler dans ses yeux, prendre le pas sur la déception. Eleanor eut alors du mal à soutenir son regard, encore une fois. Mais elle s'y força. Elle s'y força, car elle ne serait qu'une pauvre lâche si elle ne la regardait pas dans les yeux à cet instant. Alors elle l'a regarda, et elle supporta la haine qu'elle voyait naître doucement dans les yeux de Max. Une haine violente dirigée contre elle.

\- Il n'y aucune raison qu'on en arrive là, déclara Gates d'un ton prévenant, presque gentil.

\- Je veux l'entendre le dire, rétorqua Max en tournant la tête vers lui avant de revenir vers Eleanor et de continuer d'une voix tremblante de colère, d'horreur et d'incrédulité, tout en se brisant de douleur : Je veux entendre de sa bouche qu'elle va tranquillement regarder pendant que vous me frapperez pour obtenir vos réponses !

Eleanor secoua doucement la tête, refusant. Elle était peut-être qu'une pauvre lâche, au final. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, seigneur, elle ne voulait pas cela… mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pourrait pas bouger, en effet, si cela devait se produire. Elle n'était pas certaine d'y parvenir, mais elle s'y forcerait. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle le faisait pour Nassau. Pour Nassau… Mais ses mots se perdirent dans son esprit en voyant le regard trahi de Max sur elle, tandis que cette dernière murmura :

\- Dis-le.

 _Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Tu le sais, et tu sais que ce n'est pas ce je veux._ Eleanor la fixa longuement dans les yeux, en silence, tandis que les hommes dans la pièce disparurent le temps de quelques secondes.

\- Dis-le, répéta Max, sa voix tremblant de douleur.

Alors Eleanor ne tint plus et elle baissa son regard, refusant volontairement de la regarder. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle ne pourrait pas regarder cette scène si elle venait à se produire, non. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle se sentait monstrueuse. Sale. Ignoble. Elle méritait cette haine. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. _Je ne peux pas sacrifier Nassau pour toi, Max. Je suis désolée._

Un silence lourd régna dans la chambre du bordel pendant des secondes qui parurent une éternité. Mais Max n'était pas stupide. Elle n'était pas stupide et elle avait conscience que le danger immédiat, c'était Flint, pas Vane. Alors Eleanor entendit avec un soulagement immense le murmure résigné et abattu de Max à Flint :

\- Les épaves, ce soir.

Eleanor leva les yeux vers Flint, Gates et Billy qui n'attendirent pas plus pour quitter la pièce, ayant obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors elle se tourna à nouveau vers Max, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée, tellement soulagée qu'elle ne pensa à rien d'autres le temps de quelques secondes. Elle… elle n'était pas parvenu à imaginer cette scène. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Max avait la tête baissée, ses bras pendant mollement le long de son corps et se mordait violemment la lèvre. Elle semblait démunie… furieuse et perdue. Alors Eleanor fit la première chose qui lui passa à travers la tête, une erreur en l'occurrence, elle s'approcha d'elle en murmurant :

\- Max, s'il te plait…

Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive près d'elle, Max leva la main, l'arrêtant et dit sèchement :

\- Fous le camp.

Eleanor s'arrêta, prenant ce rejet comme un coup de poing au ventre. Elle savait qu'elle le méritait, mais ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux. Alors elle ne put que dire d'une voix énergique, presque désespérée :

\- Je le pensais quand je parlais de te protéger…

\- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ! S'écria Max, hurlant ses derniers mots en la regardant avec une rage violente.

Eleanor recula brusquement, les larmes remontant d'un coup. Elle sentit que cette fois, elle ne gagnerait pas contre elles. Alors elle obéit à Max. Elle lui obéit et tourna les talons, accélérant le pas jusqu'à sortir de la chambre et une fois dans le bordel, elle se mit à courir pour descendre les escaliers, sa vue se brouillant. Il était hors de question qu'elle pleure en public. Hors de question. Elle sortit du bordel et rejoignit la taverne aussi vite qu'elle put en évitant de donner l'impression qu'elle fuyait quelque chose. Elle ne vit même pas son chemin, heureusement qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfermée dans son bureau qu'elle laissa ses larmes débordées.

Eleanor alla s'asseoir sur le sofa où Flint était assis plus tôt dans la journée et se prit le visage entre ses mains, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux et elle resta penchée ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à cet instant, c'était le regard de Max. Son regard blessé. Trahi. Furieux. Elle n'avait eu que trop raison, plus tôt. Elle l'avait perdue. Elle l'avait perdu, et plus jamais elle ne pourrait la retrouver. Et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Les quelques mois passés avec Max lui revint alors entièrement à l'esprit. Et ce regard… ce regard qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui. Elle revit chaque moment passé avec elle et ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait été stupide et aveugle. Elle avait vu ce regard naître. D'abord lentement, presque de façon hésitante, puis bien plus insistant. Mais elle avait toujours pris grand soin de l'ignorer, de faire comme si elle ne percevait aucun signe. Elle ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit change entre Max et elle. C'était facile, parfait ainsi. Il n'y avait aucune complication, juste de la détente, des confidences. Une certaine forme de paix, même si la tempête revenait toujours. Hors, Eleanor savait que si jamais la question de sentiments entrait en elles, tout cela aurait été bouleversé. Simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu donner à Max ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes lui donnant une douleur au crâne lancinante et elle laissa tomber ses mains. Elle se sentait comme la dernière des garces. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Le seul choix possible. Mais elle l'avait perdu. Max ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Les larmes s'échappèrent d'un coup et Eleanor les essuya alors avec colère, inspirant profondément pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle détestait se sentir dans cet état, quand bien même elle savait qu'elle ne méritait rien de mieux. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se reprenne. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire d'autres choix. Elle n'aurait jamais… elle n'aurait jamais pu abandonner Nassau. Max ne devait pas la connaître autant qu'elle semblait le croire si elle pensait seulement qu'elle aurait pu accepter de quitter cette île.

\- Eleanor ?

Elle sursauta à la voix de Scott, ne l'ayant même pas entendu entrer dans le bureau et vit son regard inquiet tandis qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui. Le fait de le voir ne fit que lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait encore à faire et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ainsi sans bouger. Elle passa rapidement sa main sur ses joues, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes et se releva, lissant sa jupe et essaya de sourire à Scott, mais ses lèvres se crispèrent et elle se contenta de soupirer :

\- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète. Mais, s'il te plait, demande à Virgil d'envoyer des hommes au bordel. Qu'ils se postent à l'entrer et devant la chambre de Max et qu'ils n'en bougent pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'était bien elle qui avait l'information sur l'itinéraire… Elle l'a donné à Flint et Vane pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à elle. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive.

\- Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ? Demanda Scott d'un ton soupçonneux tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui.

Il la connaissait trop bien. Il savait quand ça n'allait pas, et elle aurait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il continuerait à s'inquiéter. C'était parfois particulièrement contraignant. Elle avait le cœur lourd, et sentit une boule dans son ventre la serrer violemment, une boule de culpabilité et de chagrin. Elle n'allait pas bien, mais elle allait devoir faire avec. C'était de sa faute, à elle et à elle seule, si elle était dans cet état.

\- J'ai connu mieux, mais je survivrais, avoua-t-elle.

\- Eleanor, il faut qu'on parle de Flint et ce projet insensé… Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas croire que…

\- Plus tard, le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Plus tard, Scott, s'il te plait.

Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter de cela. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, elle savait ce qu'il pensait de l'idée de Flint, son éclat de rire de tout à l'heure avait été très clair. Il réagissait certainement de la même manière que son père avait du réagir lorsqu'il avait écouté l'histoire de Flint. Avec moins d'humour sans doute. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyait ce que Flint envisageait comme avenir. Peut-être était-ils tellement ancrés dans leur époque et leur monde, leur monde aujourd'hui dépassé, pour se rendre compte qu'un autre avenir était possible. A ce stade, elle se moquait bien de ce que dirait son père, il ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller jusqu'au bout, de toute manière il ne le pouvait pas. Elle aurait préférée qu'il accepte la situation et lui vienne en aide, mais elle doutait sincèrement que cela arrive, malheureusement. Mais elle convaincrait Scott. Avec du temps. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le convaincre. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants puis finit par les baisser en soupirant, avant d'acquiescer et elle le remercia d'un pauvre sourire avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour aller donner ses ordres à Virgil au sujet de Max.

Elle avait beau la détester, Eleanor ne permettrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'a protégerait et elle le ferait. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire, désormais, et Max en aurait besoin. Car Charles fera inévitablement quelque chose lorsqu'il comprendra qu'elle l'a trahi. Elle sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir à l'idée de la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu cette nuit aux épaves. Le voleur, damné soit-il celui-là d'avoir entraîné Max dans toute cette histoire, allait se retrouver entre Vane et Flint. Ça pouvait très rapidement dégénéré. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette idée et visualisa les épaves. Ce qu'elle connaissait de cet endroit étrange et fantomatique était ce qu'elle avait vu avec Charles. Comme l'imposante épave du galion ayant soi-disant appartenu au capitaine Avery qui serait aujourd'hui hantée par son fantôme. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois devant ce galion, et Avery n'était jamais venu les déranger. Quoique, pour un pirate, même sous la forme d'un fantôme, cela devait être une vision plutôt plaisante en réalité.

Penser à Charles à cet instant n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Et pensée à ces souvenirs près du galion l'était encore moins. Elle sentit juste une violente douleur dans le cœur s'ajouter à ce qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Et alors qu'elle se tenait debout dans son bureau, entendant le bruit des gens dehors étouffé par les murs, elle se sentit tout à coup immensément seule. Charles lui en voulait, Max lui en voulait, Scott lui en voulait aussi même si il était le plus tolérant des trois, à l'heure actuelle… Elle connaissait ce sentiment de solitude. Elle l'avait ressenti durant toute son enfance, après la mort de sa mère, après la mort de son amie Madi, la fille de Scott et la seule amie qu'elle avait quand elle était enfant.

Cependant, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus senti ce sentiment de solitude. Et elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais connaître ça. A cet instant, tout lui manqua furieusement. Elle avait envie d'aller parler à Scott, d'entendre sa voix se réchauffer et la conseiller sagement comme il le faisait si bien, avec son habituel regard fier quand elle faisait quelque chose qu'il estimait juste et bien. Elle avait envie d'aller voir Max, de prendre son doux visage entre ses mains et d'effleurer ses lèvres du doigt, et de voir ce sourire joueur et si charmant apparaître tout en savourant la chaleur de ses yeux chocolat.

Et, cela la surprit, mais elle eut alors envie, plus que tout le reste, d'aller voir Charles et de lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme elle le faisait autrefois après une journée épuisante, quand elle se sentait mal et qu'elle prenait alors la direction de la plage pour rejoindre son campement et boire du rhum avec lui dans sa tente, lui confiant ce qui n'allait pas. Charles ne répondait que très rarement. Mais il écoutait. Il écoutait toujours attentivement, la touchant d'une manière où d'une autre, une main caressant son dos, une main enroulant les mèches de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, une main posée sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement. Elle eut envie de sentir à nouveau ces bras fort la serrer tel un étau, un étau à la fois rassurant et insupportable, elle voulait sentir sa barbe lui picoter la joue tandis que ses mains rêches et pourtant douce parcourait chaque centimètre de son corps.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, à cet instant. Et le manque n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Elle était seule.

* * *

Le choix des épaves comme lieu de rendez-vous était une idée de merde.

Plus Charles s'avançait, Jack à ses côtés, tenant la torche, plus il sentait les nerfs montés. Il avait parcourut ce chemin des dizaines et des dizaines fois. Le plus souvent seul, et quelques fois avec Eleanor. Il avait toujours trouvé en ces lieux une sorte d'apaisement. Jack n'avait jamais compris en quoi les épaves l'apaisaient. Il est vrai que tout ici rappelait la mort. Les carcasses de navires rongés par la mer, sentant le bois pourri, les cadavres et squelettes qu'on retrouvait ici et là, seuls restes d'hommes désespérés et rongés par la maladie, mis à l'écart, et les lépreux et autres malades d'aujourd'hui qui attendait le même sort. Pourtant, Charles aimait cet endroit. Autrefois. Il aimait l'étrange labyrinthe dangereux que formait les rochers, la terre ne faisait qu'un avec la mer, il aimait la vue qu'on pouvait avoir soit sur l'océan soit sur Nassau si on montait sur les pierres les plus hautes, il aimait voir les anciens navires, témoins d'histoires dont personne ne connaîtrait jamais les détails.

Et il avait aimé plus que tout les nuits où il avait serré Eleanor dans ses bras près du galion. Il y a des moments où il regrettait de l'avoir amené ici car depuis leur « différent », il n'avait plus jamais trouvé le moindre apaisement dans cet endroit. Juste de l'amertume et de la colère, sentiments qui remontait particulièrement à cet instant.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne cessait de le ronger, depuis le début de cette saloperie d'affaire avec cet itinéraire, en réalité. Peut-être avait-il eu tort sur la putain. Mais quelque chose continuait à le déranger et il n'aimait pas cela. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était là, il était bien décidé à voir le visage de ce salopard de voleur qui les avait fait tournés en bourrique. Il voulait le voir, le regarder droit dans les yeux et là, il paierait pour cette putain de page en espérant que Jack ne se trompait vraiment pas, pour le coup.

Ce dernier et lui-même avancèrent, et des cris d'oiseaux se fit entendre lointainement, s'ajoutant aux bruits des vagues tout près qui s'écrasait sur les rochers tandis que le vent frais de la nuit régnait. L'endroit avait tout pour être effrayant et glauque. Mais ce n'était pas des ombres ni des fantômes que Charles se méfiait. Mais bien des vivants qui pourraient s'aventurer là aussi. Si Jack avait raison et que Flint bluffait et voulait récupérer la page, il y avait un risque qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de savoir où aurait lieu l'échange. Il regardait donc souvent autour de lui, la main accrochée à sa ceinture, près de son épée et de son poignard.

Jack et lui avançait prudemment, ce dernier les illuminant comme il le pouvait avec la torche, a vraie dire Charles aurait pu marcher et courir les yeux fermés dans cet endroit mais Jack se serait vite fait de se casser une jambe alors Charles marchait à son rythme et arrivé à une certaine hauteur, ils s'arrêtèrent, se rapprochant du lieu indiquer par le voleur. Les épaves étaient ici bien mieux illuminées par la dizaine de feux de camps dissimulés entre les rochers, là où se réunissaient les rejetés de Nassau.

Un cri résonna derrière eux et Charles vit Jack se retourner d'un coup, effrayé, mais lui ne bougea pas. Les cris, ici, c'était aussi habituel que le vent. Il préféra regarder le large chemin de pierres à escalader qui s'étalait devant eux, qui semblait dégager. Il se tourna alors vers Jack dont il observa le visage pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux marron sautaient d'un endroit à l'autre, et il était tendu comme un arc, et Charles ne put s'empêcher de sentir un amusement ironique à voir cet imbécile mal à l'aise à ce point.

\- Tu as peur, Jack ? Murmura-t-il doucement, attirant son attention.

\- Je t'en prie, rétorqua Jack, trop rapidement pour être crédible. Il y a que des fumeurs d'opiums dans les parages. Quelques cinglés et des hommes qui se croyaient trop fort pour mettre un préservatif.

Charles se retint de ricaner. Des fois, Jack mentait mal, surtout si on le connaissait et qu'on parvenait à déchiffrer les expressions de son visage. Et il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait bien moqué de lui pour cela. Mais pas cette nuit. L'enjeu était trop important. Charles se contenta de lui indiquer de passer devant d'un air ironique, puisqu'il n'avait pas peur, et Jack lui jeta un regard agacé, mais prit néanmoins le chemin devant eux, et Charles lui emboîta le pas. Ils n'eurent plus à avancé très longtemps pour se retrouver au cœur des épaves. La putain n'avait pas été très précise quand à l'endroit exact, et Jack supposait que le vendeur serait assez malin pour se rendre au moins jusque ici pour effectuer cette transaction.

Jack et lui s'arrêtèrent, et ne dirent pas un mot, regardant autour d'eux, écoutant le moindre bruit qui pourrait être des pas sur la roche. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et plus le temps passait, plus la main de Charles se serrait sur le pommeau de son poignard, et l'envie de s'en servir le démangeait particulièrement à cet instant. _Montre-toi, espèce de salopard._ Il voulait voir le visage de cet homme. Il n'était pas encore certain qu'il lui donnerait de l'or où un coup de poignard. Tout dépendrait de la suite.

Finalement, une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité, une ombre lente et hésitante, comme si il craignait ce qu'il allait trouver. Rapidement éclairé par les feux de camps, Charles plissa les yeux afin de voir l'identité de celui avec qui il allait éventuellement faire affaire, et eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil homme de peau noir, habillé de haillons, le regard inquiet. Il ressemblait bien plus à un de ses pauvres malades qui hantaient les lieux plutôt qu'à un pirate embarquer sur le Walrus quelques jours plus tôt. Quel capitaine aurait prit un homme si vieux et si fragile à son bord ?

Sa main saisit alors son épée, la serrant durement entre ses doigts tandis que sa colère remonta d'un coup car il était certain que ce vieillard n'était en rien leur homme. Cette enflure commençait déjà à se foutre de leur gueule, alors. Il était quasiment sûr que ce vieil homme avait été envoyé pour récupérer le butin. Le croyait-il suffisamment con pour donner l'or sans voir cette saloperie de page d'abord ? Sans voir son visage ? Il dévisagea le vieillard d'un air noir tandis qu'il arrivait tout près d'eux et ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Charles, et il du comprendre à son expression qu'il valait mieux parler à Jack, vers lequel il se tourna en murmurant, la main tendue :

\- Les perles. Il a dit, vous me donnez les perles.

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de rétorquer :

\- Est-ce qu'il à dit… autre chose ?

Le vieillard regarda alors encore Charles, inquiet, avant de se tourner vers Jack d'un air perdu, comme si il n'avait pas compris sa question. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne comptait de toute évidence pas y répondre. Sûrement parce que le voleur n'avait rien dit de plus. Charles inspira une bouffée de l'air marin, espérant que cela le calmerait mais plus les secondes défilèrent, plus la rage l'envahissait et l'envie d'aller sortir lui-même cette raclure de son trou était de plus en plus forte.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le son des perles bouger et il se tourna vivement vers Jack qui était en train de détacher la bourse de sa ceinture dans l'intention évidente de la donner au vieillard, alors Charles l'interrompit sèchement:

\- Non. Je veux le voir.

Jack se tourna vers lui et un eut un regard gêné vers le vieillard et Charles vit qu'il allait essayer de parlementer quand son regard reviendrait vers lui. Il pouvait décidément être aussi intelligent que con. Il se détourna de Jack, fixant les ombres et l'obscurité envahissante des épaves et des rochers, cherchant un mouvement furtif, le moindre indice lui indiquant où se trouvait l'homme qui voulait leur vendre une soi disante page qui les rendrait riche. Mais ce dernier s'était caché, de toute évidence, comme le pitoyable lâche qu'il devait être.

\- Capitaine… commença Jack, comme l'avait prédit Charles mais ce dernier ne fit pas attention à lui et se mit alors à hurler d'une voix furieuse et menaçante dans la nuit :

\- Je sais que tu m'entends ! Si tu veux ton argent, montre-moi ta sale gueule ! Il n'y à que comme ça que tu l'aura !

Sa voix résonna en écho dans les épaves, et le vieillard eut un mouvement de recul. Charles ne fit pas attention à lui, pas plus qu'à Jack qui soupira lourdement à côté de lui. Les perles n'iront nulle part tant qu'il n'aura pas vu le visage de l'acheteur et plutôt crevé que de laisser Jack faire ce que bon lui semblait avec l'argent de l'équipage. Il voulait regarder le salopard qui restait dans l'ombre dans les yeux, voir quel genre d'hommes il était vraiment et il était certain qu'il l'entendait, et qu'il n'était pas loin. Oh non, il devait être là, tout près, à les observer et les écouter. Eh bien, le message devait être clair, maintenant, il ne touchera pas une seule putain de perle tant qu'il ne se serait pas montré.

\- Capitaine, j'ai bien peur que notre ami n'ai toutes les cartes en main, dans la situation présente, maintenant nous pouvons l'injurier, hurler et taper des pieds, ça ne changera rien à moins que nous venions à ce…

Avant que Jack n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Charles avait dégainé son poignard et s'était avancé brusquement avant de l'enfoncer d'un coup sec et ferme dans le ventre du vieillard, qui eut un cri étouffé de douleur et de surprise et Charles tint son corps tandis que le vieil homme le fixa dans les yeux, totalement sous le choc, avant de retirer dans un bruit écoeurant la lame du corps qui tomba alors à ses pieds, se vidant de son sang sans pouvoir parler. Charles nettoya son poignard sur son pantalon, sentant le liquide chaud et poisseux sur ses doigts, marquant le cuir de sang avant de le ranger à sa ceinture et de lever les yeux vers Jack en déclarant d'un ton ironique :

\- Tu disais ?

Jack fixa le corps quelques instants qui s'était affaissée au sol avant de regarder Charles d'un air désapprobateur mais quelque peu résigné. Il connaissait les limites de Charles et savait quand il fallait essayer de le raisonner et quand il fallait laisser la tempête passer. Et à cet instant précis, elle faisait rage. Charles se tourna à nouveau vers l'obscurité, cette menace-là avait du être plus efficace que la première, alors il hurla à nouveau :

\- Maintenant, sors de ton trou et viens m'affronter ! Où ses perles retourneront d'où elles viennent !

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Le message avait du passer, maintenant, cela dit. Il fouilla l'obscurité des yeux, à la recherche d'un mouvement. Si ce salopard ne se montrait pas dans les minutes qui viennent, il irait regarder sous chaque putain de rocher de cette île et lorsqu'il trouverait le voleur, il ferait en sorte qu'il finisse comme son messager. Rien ne lui plaisait dans cette histoire, et son mauvais pressentiment ne cessait d'augmenter. Jack et ses idées à la con…

\- Charles, la ramena alors celui-ci d'un ton de mise en garde, il est très important que cette affaire soit conclut ce soir. Si nous faisons cette prise, cela changera tout pour l'équipage alors essaie de ne pas saborder…

Un bruit de pierres se fit entendre et une seconde silhouette apparût alors dans la nuit, interrompant Jack, et ils virent alors un autre homme s'avancer vers eux, passant au-dessus des petits rochers. Assez âgé, mais nettement moins que le premier, et de toute évidence de meilleur forme. Charles sentit un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir et il jeta un regard triomphant et sarcastique à Jack avec un petit sourire, ce que son quartier maître ignora afin de fixer le nouvel arrivant. Davantage l'allure d'un pirate, celui-là. Il jeta lui aussi un bref coup d'œil à Charles, plus suspicieux qu'apeuré, avant de se tourner vers Jack et de déclarer en faisant un geste derrière lui :

\- Il à dit… vous me donnez les perles.

Jack eut un petit mouvement ironique de la tête avant de regarder Charles, qui sentit une certaine frustration l'envahir. Bien. Bien, très bien, cela n'avait pas marché, très bien. Il croisa le regard de l'homme, qui semblait presque l'attendre, mais tout deux savait qu'il n'allait pas le tuer. Il avait poignardé le premier dans le but de menacer le voleur. De toute évidence, cela n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui, alors en tuer un deuxième ne servirait pas à grand-chose, bien que l'idée était tentante. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils entrent dans un petit jeu où l'un comme l'autre verrait lequel des deux tiendrait le plus longtemps avant de céder. Charles ne ferait jamais ce plaisir à ce salopard, qui qu'il soit. Très bien. Il jeta un regard furieux à Jack, sa colère le faisant presque trembler. Cette transaction s'arrêtait là et il allait chercher lui-même cette ordure. Il s'apprêta à empoigner le messager afin qu'il lui dise d'où il venait quand un coup de feu retentit alors sur leur gauche, derrière d'immenses rochers et Charles vit alors un homme debout sur un rocher, visant le derrière juste à côté d'eux, le pistolet fumant et une seconde silhouette sortit alors de l'ombre et se mit à courir.

Charles fixa la scène et reconnut alors l'homme qui avait tiré et jeta un regard significatif à Jack avant de se mettre à courir derrière eux, escaladant les rochers et laissant l'homme sur place. C'était Billy Bones qui avait tiré. Un des hommes de Flint. Si Bones était ici, cela voulait dire que Flint n'était pas loin non plus et qu'ils étaient eux aussi à la recherche du voleur, dans le but de récupérer la page, comme Jack l'avait dit. Peut-être que cet idiot avait raison, finalement.

Si c'était le cas, ils devaient impérativement mettre la main sur le voleur avant Flint. Voleur qui était juste derrière un rocher, tout près d'eux… La fureur poussa Charles à prendre des risques tandis qu'il s'aida de ses mains pour grimper sur les rochers et il sentit une coupure se faire dans sa paume, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua à avancer, l'adrénaline montant en lui tandis qu'il fouillait l'obscurité et il repéra alors la chemise blanche de Bones au loin, courant derrière un homme qui s'effaçait dans la nuit. Il fallait faire vite.

Il entendit Jack jeter la torche derrière lui afin d'aller plus vite et il pensa vaguement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pour Jack. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour avancer mais Jack ne connaissait pas les épaves. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Charles sauta d'un rocher à l'autre, les escaladant et les traversant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, ses yeux fouillant devant lui et sa main sur son épée, prêt à porter le premier coup dès qu'il en apercevrait un. Il aurait été particulièrement heureux de tomber sur Flint et de faire ce que Singleton n'avait pas été foutu de faire.

 _Où êtes-vous, bandes de salopards ?_ Ils était arrivés particulièrement haut dans les rochers, suffisamment haut pour être presque totalement éclairé par la lune. Jack avait du mal à suivre mais pas question de ralentir le rythme. Il ne les voyait pas. Il fouilla l'obscurité et les rochers pour apercevoir une ombre, de cette hauteur, ils aurait du tout voir, mais ils ne voyaient rien. Charles ne put s'empêcher de grogner de colère et de frustration et entreprit alors de redescendre afin de continuer. Pas question de les lâcher.

Il entendit alors derrière lui un hurlement, un hurlement qu'il reconnut immédiatement qui s'interrompit brusquement par le bruit d'un corps tombé à l'eau. Charles se retourna alors et il vit tout de suite qu'il avait raison : Jack n'était plus là. Sentant son cœur faire un bref arrêt dans sa poitrine, il remonta les rochers aussi vite qu'il put et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il avait entendu le plongeon dans la mer, et se pencha pour regarder l'eau sombre. Il sentit une peur froide le saisir tandis qu'il ne vit rien durant des secondes qui lui parurent extrêmement longues, mais Jack sortit alors la tête de l'eau, crachant la tasse qu'il avait de toute évidence avalé. Il sentit un net soulagement le parcourir. Cet abruti avait du glisser. Il l'observa quelques instants puis reprit sa course sans lui. Il saurait nager jusqu'à la rive sans son aide et ils avaient perdus du temps.

Il accéléra le pas aussi vite qu'il put, et il s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder de droite à gauche lorsqu'il arriva entre deux campements. _Putain de merde, où sont-ils passés ?_ La colère monta en lui si vite qu'il frappa un rocher en reprenant sa course, et la douleur qu'il sentit dans ses phalanges ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Plus rien à foutre de la page, une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur cette bande de sous-merdes, il en ferait de la bouillie.

Charles continua jusqu'à arriver à une crevasse profonde entre deux rochers qu'il atteint facilement, et il s'arrêta à nouveau à cet endroit, remarquant des traces de pas dans le sable. Les salopards étaient passés par ici. Il chercha où ils auraient pu aller ensuite, sauf que le sable s'en tenait à cette petite crevasse et que le reste redevenait des immenses rochers, roches qui ne gardait aucune empreinte. Ils auraient pu aller n'importe où et avec le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, il avait la certitude que Flint avait mis la main sur le voleur. Ils avaient perdus leur trace.

Et Flint venait à nouveau de gagner.

\- Putain ! Grogna Charles en donnant un coup de pied dans le sable.

Il se retint difficilement de ne pas frapper la roche à s'en briser les doigts. Il inspira l'air glacé de la nuit, mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Valait mieux pour Jack qu'il se noie en essayant de revenir sur la baie car à cet instant, il se sentait prêt à tuer ce crétin qui les avait entraînés dans cette histoire de merde. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de réfléchir quelques instants. Comment est-ce que Flint avait su où chercher le voleur ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit sur ses traces, mais comment ce connard aurait-il pu savoir qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ici ? Cela ne pouvait pas être juste une putain de coïncidence.

 _La pute._ Charles sentit son sang chauffé à l'image de la garce d'Eleanor. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Flint à du la menacer, et cette petite idiote avait tout dit. La colère bouillonna en lui pendant quelques secondes… puis retomba presque aussitôt. Il en avait marre. Ras-le-bol. Ras-le-bol de cette saloperie d'histoire de page, d'or espagnol, de cette putain et de Jack et de ses idées foireuses qui les avait amenés jusque ici. Il visualisa le visage de la putain et si il sentit son dégoût habituel, la colère n'était plu là. Cette fille n'avait rien dans la tête. Elle avait cédé par peur de Flint, mais elle aurait du le craindre lui bien plus que cet enfoiré. Il allait devoir la faire payer pour sa trahison, ne serait-ce que pour rendre justice à son équipage. Il aurait cru que cette idée le réjouirait plus que cela.

Mais à cet instant, il en avait juste assez de toute cette merde.

Charles soupira profondément et revint sur ses pas. Il parcourut les rochers jusqu'à arriver à la mer, un peu près à l'endroit où Jack était tombé et il aperçut en effet ce dernier, debout encore les genoux dans l'eau, à chercher autour de lui activement d'un air paniqué. Il avait l'air indemne. Il mériterait qu'il lui en colle une pour tout ce bordel mais il n'en avait même plus envie. Jack leva les yeux vers lui à son arrivée et fronça les sourcils et Charles répondit à sa question avant qu'il ne l'a pose :

\- Je les ai pas trouvés. Ils ont du réussir à attraper le voleur.

\- Je crois qu'on à un problème un peu plus urgent, Charles, déglutit Jack en s'asseyant brusquement dans l'eau, l'air tout à coup déprimé et effrayé.

Charles fronça les sourcils. Il dévisagea Jack pendant quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage jusque ici et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Marmonna Charles, sentant l'épuisement et la lassitude le prendre.

\- Les perles, Charles ! S'écria Jack, légèrement hystérique en saisissant la bourse à sa ceinture et en l'agitant devant lui. J'ai perdu ces saloperies de perles quand je suis tombé ! Elles ont disparues ! Envolées !

Il jeta avec colère la bourse dans l'eau, aux pieds de Charles, qui la fixa quelques instants sans rien dire. Il eut presque envie de rire, en réalité. C'était tellement ridicule que ça en devenait ironique. Ils n'avaient pas la page, et ils n'avaient même plus les perles qui devaient servir à payer la page. L'équipage avait perdu tout son argent pour rien. Et cet équipage allait être furieux contre Jack. Ce qui expliquait sans mal l'expression tourmentée de celui-ci à cet instant. Il ne serait pas le premier quartier maître à être jeté dans la mer pour avoir roulés ses hommes, même si ce n'était pas intentionnellement pour le coup.

Et Charles ne pourrait absolument rien faire contre ça. Car aux yeux des hommes, c'était mérité et après l'opposition dont il avait fait preuve face à cette histoire, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière pour sauver le cul de Jack. Il était tout seul sur ce coup, seul à assumer face aux hommes comme il l'avait prévenu au bordel avec la putain. Il aurait préféré que ses mots ne réalisent pas, mais Jack allait devoir répondre devant l'équipage et la putain allait devoir en répondre devant lui.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il en avait plus qu'assez. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était du rhum et un cigare dans son campement. Et une femme. Une délicieuse femme aux yeux de chats qu'il aurait tout autant envie d'étrangler et qu'il n'aurait pas. Il se contenterait des putains qu'il trouverait. La fille qu'il avait eu hier soir, peut-être. Peu importe. Aucune ne ferait véritablement l'affaire.

Il soupira en regardant Jack et s'approcha alors de lui, lui saisissant le bras afin de le relever en marmonnant :

\- Relève-toi, abruti. On rentre.

\- Ils vont me tuer, Charles…, murmura Jack d'un air épouvanté en se laissant néanmoins tiré par Charles.

\- Ils auraient raison. Mais tu dis toujours que tu es tellement intelligent, ricana-t-il. Tu trouveras une solution demain matin. Pas ce soir. Allez, bouge.

Jack hocha la tête, pas l'air particulièrement rassuré mais Charles savait qu'il allait se reprendre. Il n'était pas capable de se décourager très longtemps. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Jack pourrait vraiment trouver une solution pour les hommes, mais allez savoir, ce ne serait pas la première fois que cet abruti qui les avait mis dans cette merde le surprendrait. Le lendemain risquait d'être assez intéressant à voir, pour être honnête. Même si il aurait de sales besognes à faire et qu'il devra surtout préparer un nouveau départ. Si ils avaient perdu tout ce qu'ils leur restaient, ils allaient devoir reprendre la mer. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de revenir…

C'est peut-être lui qui tuerait Jack, demain matin, finalement.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Et Eleanor était accoudée au bar de la taverne, côté client, à boire du rhum. Plusieurs verres à l'affilée. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à être ivre. Elle n'y arrivait jamais. Son corps était trop habitué au rhum, sans doute.

Cela ne l'empêchait d'enfiler verre sur verre. Le feu que sa gorge ressentait à chaque gorgée lui faisait oublier ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si cela ne durait que quelques secondes. Elle était seule au bar. Etrangement, la taverne était plutôt calme ce soir. C'était très inhabituel. Mais c'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Il y avait des nuits où les saoulards de Nassau en avait assez de se réunir au même endroit et préférait aller boire sur la plage où dans leurs bateaux. Il est vrai que Nassau n'avait qu'une seule taverne. Un seul bordel. Une seule boucherie, une seule tannerie, une seule église et une seule boulangerie. La ville était bien développée malgré sa petite taille. Mais pas assez.

Elle pourrait peut-être investir dans une pâtisserie, plus tard. Une petite pâtisserie à Nassau. Quelle ville osait se prétendre une ville si elle n'avait pas de pâtisserie ? Elle en avait mangé quelques unes à Port-Royal lorsqu'elle s'y était rendu avec son père pour ses maris potentiels et c'était bien le seul souvenir agréable qu'elle gardait de la ville. Oui, une pâtisserie, ce serait bien. Mais surtout une scierie capable de faire du bon bois afin de construire de solides navires. Oui, une scierie, ça révolutionnerait Nassau. Plus de boutiques. Une église plus grande. Un deuxième fort, peut-être ? Ça ne serait pas du luxe.

Elle pourrait faire tout ça une fois que l'or de l'Urca de Lima serait à Nassau. _Ils_ pourraient faire tout cela. Flint et elle. Elle aurait du s'en réjouir. L'idée la réjouissait. Elle voyait nettement ses nouvelles choses pour Nassau, ce nouvel avenir. Dans quelques mois, si tout se passait bien, l'île serait plus forte que jamais et James et elle pourraient trinquer dans son bureau en contemplant le travail qu'ils avaient accomplis tout les deux.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir la moindre joie. C'était peut-être encore trop tôt. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, c'était de l'amertume et cette saloperie de solitude. Elle ne pleurerait plus. Mais le cœur restait lourd et douloureux. Ces dernières heures passées à réfléchir seule dans sa taverne, son chagrin s'était muré en une colère froide. Une colère contre cet enfoiré de voleur. C'était lui le responsable de toute cette merde. Non seulement il se comportait comme beau salopard en dérobant le fruit du travail d'un équipage qui avait du l'accueillir à bras ouverts, mais en plus c'était lui qui avait entraîné Max dans toute cette histoire. Si il n'avait jamais touché à cette page, elle n'aurait jamais été mêlée à ça et ils auraient pu conclure cet accord sans qu'elle ne soit obligée de la trahir.

Elle pensa à Max au bordel. Les hommes étaient en places, elle avait pu le voir depuis la fenêtre du bureau. Elle y pensait et ne voulait plus y penser, pourtant. Elle se sentait terriblement amer de l'état dans lequel elle avait été, dans lequel elle s'était montrée. Elle se sentait toujours aussi pitoyable de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, Max le comprendrait.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tournés. L'idée que Flint et Vane allait courir après le même homme dans les épaves ne la rassurait pas du tout. Flint serait prêt à tout pour récupérer cette page et Charles serait prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre sa cible, et cela pouvait très vite très mal tourné. L'attente la tuait à ce sujet. Cela faisait des heures que Flint était parti. Et si quelque chose s'était réellement mal passer ? Seigneur, faites que Flint et Vane ne soit pas trouvé sur le chemin l'un de l'autre. Tout sauf cela.

Avant de partir pour les épaves, James était passé à la taverne pour demander de lui fournir une réponse le lendemain quand à sa proposition. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait même pas encore vraiment répondu à son offre. Pourtant, avec ce qu'elle avait fait avec Max, la réponse était clair. Il savait qu'elle allait dire oui. Elle avait déjà dit oui et elle l'avait montré. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le faire officiellement.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Une fois qu'elle aurait accepté véritablement ce plan, ils allaient entrer dans une course très dangereuse qui pourrait très mal se terminer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que le bateau qu'ils allaient voler était un navire espagnol. Comportant la plus grande richesse espagnol naviguant sur les mers. Que ferait le roi d'Espagne lorsqu'il apprendrait que des pirates de New Providence avaient dérobé plus d'un quart de son précieux trésor ? Quand son père avait laissé les pirates attaquer des navires marchands espagnols, le roi Philippe avait rétorqué en envoyant le Rosario et deux cents soldats pour détruire Nassau. C'était les représailles de l'Empire Espagnol pour les crimes de piraterie contre leurs navires marchands.

Quelle vengeance préparerait le roi pour son trésor personnel ?

Elle sentit une sueur froide la parcourir en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver. Il y aura forcément des représailles. Ce vol ne restera pas sans réponses. Et quelle que ce soit la réponse que le roi d'Espagne leur enverrait, elle sera bien plus violente que celle de l'attaque du Rosario.

Eleanor avala difficilement sa salive et vida son verre de rhum d'un coup sec, fermant les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle allait prendre un tel risque avec l'Espagne. Si ils voulaient pouvoir établir une ligne de défense solide contre eux, ils allaient devoir faire très, _très_ vite une fois qu'ils auraient l'or entre les mains. Tout se jouerait sur le temps de quelques mois. Cela dit, c'était réalisable. Risqué, dangereux, mais réalisable. Et elle devait admettre que l'idée de pouvoir repousser les forces espagnols après ce qui s'était passé il y a maintenant plus de dix ans l'enthousiasmait même si l'amertume était toujours présente. Ce serait, d'une certaine manière, une vengeance pour sa mère tuée cette nuit-là, une vengeance pour son amie Madi. Une vengeance pour Nassau.

Elle soupira en fixant les marques de cire sur la table de bois du bar. C'était de la folie. De la folie pur. Et pourtant, sa décision était prise. Demain, elle dirait oui à Flint. C'était la seule solution possible, de toute façon.

Elle se resservit du rhum qu'elle but un peu moins vite cette fois, elle sentait une migraine commencer à montrer le bout de son nez et surtout l'épuisement l'envahir. Elle appuya l'espace de quelques secondes son verre contre sa joue, savourant son contact froid sur sa peau brûlante du à ses larmes, à sa fatigue avant de le reposer sur la table. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette boule qui se nouait dans son ventre. La peur. L'avenir lui faisait peur. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de l'affronter et qu'elle se sentirait déjà bien plus d'attaque demain, mais pour l'instant, elle avait juste peur.

Des pas se firent alors entendre à côté d'elle et leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la taverne et vit la silhouette de Mr Gates apparaître ainsi que celle de Bones, et celle d'un étranger entre eux. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, qui s'enroulait en bouclettes autour de son visage. Assez charmant, avec un air de petit garçon pris en faute. Eleanor devina qu'il s'agissait du voleur en question, à n'en pas douter. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient réussis à l'avoir sans trop de problèmes, apparemment. Elle pensa à Charles pendant quelques secondes. Il devait être vraiment furieux. Tout avait très mal tourné pour lui, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle mentirait cela dit si elle disait que cela lui faisait de la peine. Il avait aussi pas mal compliqué la situation ces dernières 24 heures, celui-là. Il allait sûrement boire et baiser les putains toute la nuit pour oublier sa défaite du jour mais elle était persuadée qu'elle allait encore entendre parler lui dans les jours à venir. Cette histoire allait bien trop lui rester en travers de la gorge pour qu'il s'arrête là. Elle le reconnaîtrait bien.

\- Voilà notre voleur, déclara Mr Gates en donnant une tape à l'étranger dans le dos.

Eleanor fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant en effet pourquoi le voleur en question était dans sa taverne. Pourquoi il respirait encore, en vérité. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants et sentit la colère qui avait naquit en elle ces dernières heures contre un visage inconnu s'intensifier. C'était à cause de ce salopard, toute cette merde avec Max. Et maintenant qu'elle avait un visage à mettre sur ce voleur, sa colère n'en était que plus grande. Dommage qu'elle n'avait plus assez de forces ce soir pour se mettre réellement en colère, car si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été mettre son point dans la figure de cet enfoiré. Mais elle était épuisée. Epuisée et lasse. Elle demanda alors juste d'une voix dure en le fixant froidement :

\- Pourquoi est-il toujours en vie ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Gates, les mains sur les hanches. Ça vous dérange qu'on le laisse là cette nuit ? Billy montera la garde.

Elle fit un geste de la tête vers son bureau. L'idée que le voleur dorme dedans ne lui plaisait pas trop mais malgré sa fatigue, elle sentait qu'elle était trop sur les nerfs pour dormir. Elle se reposerait plus tard dans la journée, quand tout serait réglé et qu'elle aurait un moment de paix dans l'après-midi. Et si elle avait vraiment sommeil, elle pourrait toujours aller dormir au bordel, avec Max… ah, non. Non, ça, elle ne pourrait plus. Elle grinça des dents et pensa alors vaguement à sa demeure dans les terres. Elle en avait encore une clef, même si elle se doutait que le lieu devait être bien misérable après tellement d'années d'abandons, son père ne l'avait pas fait entretenir, elle le savait. Mais rien que l'idée d'aller à nouveau dans cette demeure fantôme lui glaçait le sang. Plutôt crever.

Elle nota par ailleurs l'absence de Flint. Il était sans doute rentrer chez lui, lui aussi. Il avait intérêt à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ce soir, avec le voleur, avec Charles. Et surtout pourquoi le voleur était en vie. Elle sentait que la journée de demain allait être longue, aussi. Une présence se fit alors ressentir derrière elle et elle découvrit en se tournant le visage de Scott, figé, froid, tellement désapprobateur et déçu qu'elle s'en sentit mal. Elle se tourna davantage afin de lui parler, mais il détourna le visage, s'approchant d'une table afin d'en récupérer un plateau de verres vides qu'il amena sur le bar, à côté d'elle, l'ignorant totalement, vidant simplement les restes dans la carafe.

Eleanor le fixa longuement, hésitante. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il dise un mot pour savoir qu'il était en colère contre elle. En colère parce qu'elle avait aidée Flint aujourd'hui, en colère parce qu'elle venait d'accepter que le voleur dorme dans la taverne, ce qui montrait bien qu'elle comptait s'impliquer dans cette affaire. Elle comprenait sa colère et sa désapprobation. Mais, seigneur… si il n'était pas à ses côtés dans cette histoire… elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle n'y arriverait tout simplement pas.

\- Flint veut une réponse dans la matinée, parvint-elle à dire au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence lourd.

Scott ne réagit pas et continua à vider les verres, l'ignorant toujours. Bordel, elle détestait ça. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait prise cette décision sans vraiment le consulter. Comme elle avait pris la décision de prêter l'argent à Flint. Elle détestait le mettre sur la touche. Mais elle savait que le choix qu'elle avait fait était le seul qui pourrait sauver Nassau. Scott non plus ne comprendrait pas ça. Il n'était pas plus que ça attacher à cet endroit, pas comme elle. Mais elle devait le convaincre.

\- Et… je dois le faire, murmura-t-elle en le regardant même si il ne tournait pas la tête vers elle. C'est vital.

Scott la regarda enfin à ses mots, mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle l'emplit de crainte. Un regard plus que sceptique, un regard amer, un regard déçu. Il ne croyait absolument pas dans le plan de Flint, il devait penser qu'elle se lançait dans un plan qui la conduirait à sa perte. Elle comprenait cela. Mais… Bon sang. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer s'aventurer là-dedans sans lui. Elle ne supporterait tout simplement pas de le perdre, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle sentit une détresse la prendre en le voyant reprendre son travail et l'ignorer à nouveau, alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et saisit son bras, l'arrêtant dans son travail et elle le serra en s'approchant de lui et se mit à chuchoter d'une voix presque désespérée :

\- Je t'en prie.

Scott se figea et regarda la main blanche d'Eleanor sur son bras, avant de lever les yeux vers elle et elle le regarda dans les yeux quand elle ajouta :

\- Reste avec moi.

Elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans Scott. Il avait toujours été son bras droit, son plus fidèle ami et allié. Si elle ne l'avait plus à ses côtés, elle… elle serait seule. Elle considérait Flint comme un ami mais elle savait trop peu de choses sur lui. Elle venait de perdre Max pour Nassau. Elle avait perdu Charles depuis un long moment. Et son père et sa mère depuis encore plus longtemps. Si Scott l'abandonnait maintenant, elle n'aurait plus personne. Cette idée la terrifiait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire que non, mais cela la terrifiait véritablement. Scott la regarda quelques secondes et vit très clairement la peur qu'elle ressentait et si l'expression de Scott ne changea pas réellement, elle vit ses yeux se radoucir et il répondit doucement :

\- D'accord.

Eleanor sentit un soulagement intense l'envahir et elle ferma les yeux, qu'elle sentit humide tant elle se sentit un peu mieux. Mais elle ne pleurerait plus aujourd'hui. Pleurer n'était pas quelque chose de naturel chez elle. Et encore moins de régulier. Elle eut envie de serrer Scott dans ses bras, mais elle ne s'y résolut pas. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle. Mais il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Non, Scott ne l'abandonnerait pas. Cette certitude était la plus réconfortante qui soit après la journée de merde qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Elle le lâcha alors, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil et soupira lourdement, à la fois de fatigue et de soulagement. Elle reprit alors son verre qu'elle continua à boire sans bouger davantage, fixant le vide devant elle, écoutant Scott travailler à côté. Le calme de la taverne la stressait. Elle n'y était pas habituée. Elle détestait le silence. Elle aurait préféré que le chaos habituel de la taverne règne également en cette nuit, ça l'aurait évité de trop réfléchir et de ressentir cette saloperie de peur. Elle aurait pu se défouler, crier un bon coup sur les pirates qui se bagarrait, et faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux en pouvant se permettre de ne pas penser à demain.

Mais il semblerait que Dieu, si il existait, soit très ironique avec elle et ne lui accorde pas ce plaisir le soir où elle en aurait eu besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Scott s'éloigna afin de monter à l'étage pour vider les verres laisser là-bas. Et tandis qu'elle se retrouva seule au bar, passant son doigt sur les grosses marques de cire séchée sur sa table, elle prit tout à coup sa bouteille de rhum et son verre et entreprit de quitter la taverne, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Billy au passage, posté devant sa taverne d'un air ennuyé. Elle ne serait pas la seule à ne pas dormir ce soir à cause du voleur.

Une fois dans la rue, elle se servit un verre et marcha sans réfléchir. Elle ne savait même pas où elle voulait aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de sortir du silence insupportable de la taverne. Un endroit bruyant, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Tandis qu'elle descendit la rue, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bordel et sentit un violent pincement au cœur en pensant à Max. C'est là qu'elle se serait rendue en temps normal. Mais c'était terminée, ça. Elle eut au moins la satisfaction de voir que les hommes qu'elle avait posté pour la protéger faisait correctement leur boulot, bien éveillés et alerte devant le bordel.

Eleanor marcha de longues minutes sans faire attention où elle allait, elle sentit les coups d'oeils autour d'elle, tous la reconnaissant. Elle était sortie sans Virgil, ce qui était toujours un risque à Nassau mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait cessé d'avoir peur. Et elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir une ombre, ce soir. De toute manière, Virgil n'avait pas à subir sa mauvaise humeur. Elle finit par arriver sur la plage, et elle sentit ses bottes s'enfoncer dans le sable. Des cris et de la musique se firent entendre à sa droite, vers les campements pirates où les feux de camps illuminaient toute la baie et les tentes. Elle sentit un autre coup au cœur se faire ressentir en elle. Autrefois, c'est là aussi qu'elle se serait rendue après une journée pareille. Dans la tente de Charles. Bon Dieu, qu'elle aurait aimée pouvoir le faire, malgré ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle était certaine qu'il était là, quelque part, buvant avec Rackham et Bonny, amer et colérique après sa défaite, il irait sûrement se défouler dans une bagarre avant de terminer la nuit avec quelques prostituées. Il serait plus calme le lendemain.

Mais ça aussi, c'était terminée. Alors elle se contenta de s'éloigner des campements. Le vent frais de la mer parvint à son visage et elle accueillit cette brise avec reconnaissance. Elle s'avança alors le long du sable, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le pire endroit possible pour sa vie à Nassau. Mais à cette heure-ci, tous les pirates étaient dans leurs campements à s'amuser, ils n'étaient pas dans les coins sombres. Elle avait envie de sentir l'eau, tout à coup. Le bruit qu'elle entendait des campements la rassurait quelque peu, et lorsqu'elle vit les vagues tout près, elle posa son rhum et son verre sur le sable avant de s'asseoir à côté. Elle pouvait voir d'ici les lumières de quelques bateaux dans la baie, et les vagues venaient mordiller le bout de ses bottes. Elle finit par les délacer et les jeter derrière elle dans le sable, laissant les vagues caresser ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux et finit même par détacher la pince qu'elle avait dans les cheveux afin de les lâcher, laissant le vent les pousser dans son dos.

Assise ainsi au bord de l'eau, avec les vagues qui l'effleurait, le vent frais qui la rafraîchissait, la musique bruyante au loin des pirates, elle sentit un apaisement la prendre. Elle avait bien fait de sortir de cette taverne où l'air était lourd et où les tensions trop grandes. Eleanor rouvrit les yeux, seule sur le sable et fixa la baie devant elle. Fixant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Au loin, on pouvait voir les arbres bouger d'un air fantomatique de l'autre côté de la baie où s'étendaient d'autres plages. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit le fort illuminé par les torches, vit sa ville plus éveillé que jamais alors qu'on était au cœur de la nuit.

Alors, malgré la peur et le chagrin qu'elle ressentait encore bien trop profondément en elle, Eleanor sourit. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Peu importe les sacrifices que cela lui demanderait, elle ferait toujours en sorte que Nassau s'en sorte et que la beauté nocturne de cette île ne soit jamais troublé par quiconque.

Car cette île valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. Et qu'on souffre pour elle. De cela, elle était certaine.


End file.
